The Uchiha's
by Rose.Alissa.Uchiha127
Summary: This story is my own version of what happened to the Uchiha clan and I have made it different by introducing characters of my own. In this story, Sasuke and Itachi have a little sister called Lilly and Naruto and Sasuke can get along, but just slightly. I know the story isn't completely "Itachi and Sasuke" as the characters, but this is one of my own stories that I created. Enjoy.
1. Prologue, Ch 1, Ch 2, Ch 3

**The Uchiha's**

**Prologue - The Beginning of the End**

Three of the last remaining members of a clan have the story of how their entire clan was destroyed and how they managed to look after each other - mostly the older brothers looking after the little sister - for about 10 years, maybe more.

Each of the three are different in each way. Itachi Uchiha, is the oldest of the three of the siblings. He has been looking after his younger siblings since they were born and even til this day, he continues to look after them. Sasuke Uchiha, is the middle child of the three siblings. He and his older brother sometimes never get along, although it shows how much they are able to work together when it comes to looking after, protecting and nearly raising on their own, their little sister. Lilly Uchiha, is the youngest of the three and is also the only girl of the siblings. She sometimes feels helpless and usually doesn't want her brothers help at all. She is surprisingly stubborn and wants to be able to do things and look after herself, although she knows her brothers won't let her, even though they know she is able to protect herself.

In the beginning, there was a couple that were from a certain clan - the Uchiha clan- called Mikoto and Fugaku, and one day they were blessed with a child. This child would grow up to protect his younger siblings - although, at the time, nobody knew that. He was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had been the only child of the family for about 5 years, until his younger brother, Sasuke, was born. As the Nine-Tailed beast attacked the village of Konoha, where the Uchiha's were living, Itachi was left protecting and looking after his baby brother. Itachi, even though he was busy studying at the academy for the first 2 years of Sasuke's life, would always find time to play with his little brother as his father was more interested in Itachi more than Sasuke.

As the brothers grew up, they really started to think that it would be the two of them - brothers forever. However, at the age of 11 - Itachi - and 6 - Sasuke - the brothers were told something they weren't expecting. They were going to have a younger sibling. Both were wishing for it to be another brother, but as the days passed, their wish for a brother was destroyed. Their little sister was born, and at first, neither brother seemed really happy when they were around her. Although, most of that was just show, as one day, the two brothers were out having fun that they hadn't had together in a while and both were incredibly happy and talking about how happy they were to have a little sister.

However, all the happiness between the family was coming to an abrupt end, as just 2 years after Lilly - the little sister - was born, something drastic happened and changed the families lives forever. Itachi was intent on destroying his clan, even though he was only 13. The strange thing is that after Itachi killed his parents, Sasuke was the one who found their parents dead and Itachi standing over them. Why had Itachi only killed their parents and not killed Sasuke and Lilly as well? Had Itachi been ordered by someone to destroy his clan? Was he determined to protect his younger siblings from whoever had ordered him to kill his clan? Only one person knows the answer to those questions... Itachi Uchiha - the oldest sibling.

**Chapter 1 - Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha**

From the time he was born, Itachi Uchiha was always the kind of guy who seemed to be dedicated to his work, studies and training. All of this showed when he graduated the academy, in the village of Konoha, at the age of 7 - only 2 years after the birth of his little brother, Sasuke. Even though he was busy preparing for exams that he would sit when he would be 10 years old, Itachi would always find time to occasionally play with Sasuke.

Itachi had impressively mastered the Sharingan - a power that only people from the Uchiha clan got - just a year after graduating the academy, that shows how much he concentrates on his training as well as everything else. This pleased his father, as Itachi was well praised by him, however, their father was spending al his time with Itachi and was clearly neglecting Sasuke. Itachi was determined to show his father how well Sasuke was, as he even tried getting him to attend Sasuke's enrollment ceremony into the academy. This however, would not be easy as at this time their father was busy on a mission, a mission that would hopefully guarantee Itachi a place in the ANBU ranks - which it did.

During his years in the ANBU - at almost 11 - he had been ordered to either kill his entire clan, or his little brother. At this point, nobody had heard - not even Sasuke and Itachi - that they would not be the only ones left in the clan. Itachi started to act strange from then on, however, he changed once again - back to his normal self, only for a while - when their mother told them that they would be having a little sister.

After hearing that, both brothers, were happy and spent sometime together that day - time they hadn't spent together in a long time - and went back to the old ways. Sasuke - studying at the academy - had met a few people who would later become friends, to a certain extent.

"Big brother, what is up with you?"  
"What do you mean?" Itachi said, looking up at him - as Sasuke was getting a piggy back ride from him.  
Sasuke sighed softly. "Big brother.. you've been acting strange recently. Although, when mom told us we'd be having a little sister you became your old self again." Sasuke was surprisingly observant of his brother's changes in personality. Itachi knew that well enough, but still he lied to protect his little brother.

"I've just been tired from my exams, that is all bro." He smiled softly, as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smiled, only a little. "Alright then brother."

Not long after they had some time together, like they used to before Itachi was in the ANBU and everything started to change, they had a surprise that would hopefully make them happy again a few days later.

**Chapter 2 - A Little Sister and the Death of a Clan**

Not long after the two brothers had heard the news that they were going to have a little sister, she was born. Lilly Uchiha, the youngest and the most vulnerable of them - just now that is. Sasuke and Itachi both smiled softly at the sight of her.

"She's so small."  
"Yes she is little bro. You were like her once." Itachi chuckled softly.  
Sasuke blinked. "I was?" He rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah you were."

Mikoto seemed so pleased in seeing both her sons happy that she asked Itachi first, if he wanted to hold his little baby sister. "Itachi."  
"Yes mom?" Itachi blinked, looking at her.

She smiled softly. "Would you like to hold Lilly?" She held Lilly out towards him.

Itachi carefully took his sister from his mother, holding her gently and properly. "Thank you. She's so cute."

For a first two years of her life, everything seemed almost normal to them. Nobody outside of the clan was told about Lilly at all. Only people in the clan knew that Sasuke and Itachi weren't the only children Mikoto and Fugaku had.

However, one day when Itachi was doing his job, one of the guys said to him; "Kill your entire clan, or we kill your siblings, and not just Sasuke." with a evil smirk across his face. Itachi never wanted anything to happen to his brother, let alone his sister - who wasn't even 3 years old yet. What bothered Itachi that day was trying to figure out how that guy had known that he had another sibling, other than Sasuke, because nobody had been told about Lilly at all except the people in the clan.

Itachi was stuck having to make a big decision; kill his clan, including his parents, or have his little brother and sister killed. For him, that was not really a hard choice, he was not going to lose the ones he cared about the most and wanted to protect, so later on that day, Itachi made his move and started to kill his clan.

As Itachi was killing his clan, Sasuke was busy studying at the academy, while Mikoto and Fugaku were taking care of Lilly at home. However, by the time Itachi came to killing his parents, he was hesitating slightly. Mikoto, at the time, was busy holding Lilly trying to get her to fall asleep. Fugaku was the one who knew Itachi was going to kill them. However, before Itachi asked his mom to put Lilly in her room, in her bed and before he killed his mom and dad, Fugaku looked at Itachi and said, "We are still proud of you no matter what you do to us, but all we ask is that you protect your brother and sister."  
Itachi nodded, tears in his eyes. "Of course I will." He killed them, and also, as he killed them, awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. He looked down at them, tears falling a little and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Not long after killing his parents, Sasuke had come home and came in on a horrible sight. The sight of his older brother standing over the limp bodies of their parents. At the sight of seeing that Sasuke's Sharingan awakened. Tears were falling, like a river, down Sasuke's face. "W-what have you d-done?"

"I killed our parents to see how powerful I have become." Itachi lied to him. "I'm not killing you because you aren't worth killing and of course, Lilly is too young to be harmed, so I won't kill her." Itachi headed to Lilly's room to see how she was. Sasuke had followed him. "You've always wanted to be better than me brother. That is why I'm letting you live... if you decide you want to kill me, hate me, or despise me.. by all means go and live your life." Itachi picked Lilly up and hugged her close, tears falling.

Sasuke was so upset with his older brother, that he knocked off his brothers headband, and took Lilly off him. Lilly awoke and rubbed her eyes looking at her two brothers, both of them looking at each other tears in their eyes. Itachi went down and picked up his headband, tears falling. "Put Lilly down bro. I don't think you want her getting hurt in something that is between us."  
"SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Sasuke shouted, tears falling, while Lilly looked up at him.

Itachi sighed. "And she will... but not now.. she's too young to know. Do you want her getting upset?" He gently took Lilly away from his brother and placed her in her bed, kissing her forehead, looking at her. Lilly just blinked, a few tears showing in her eyes from worry. "Sleep sis. Please." Lilly sniffled, closing her eyes, falling asleep. Sasuke came over to Lilly and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Sleep well sis. I promise we will tell you everything when you're older." He kissed her forehead, tears falling and walked out of her room. Itachi followed close behind, closing her door behind him, hoping that the fighting that was going to happen wouldn't wake her.

The time had finally come. Two brothers, who loved and cared for each other, were going to fight.

**Chapter 3 - A Fight Between Brothers**

As little Lilly slept in her room, her brothers were about to fight and the outcome would not be good.

"This is all your fault!" Sasuke growled, eyes that of the Sharingan and filled with tears. "You killed our parents! Now Lilly will never know them!" Lilly was only 2, not even near 3, years old. "She'll just have to live with what she is told, but I know that she will feel deeply upset about not knowing them."

"I know..." Itachi sighed, looking down as tears fell - eyes were those of the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I feel bad because of that."

Sasuke had had enough of talking. He took out his kunai and ran towards his brother. Most people would have said Itachi would have the advantage in the fight, being older and having learnt more than Sasuke, and they would be right.

After a good few minutes of fighting, Lilly still somehow asleep, Sasuke was done. He'd taken way to much and collapsed. Itachi looked down on his little brother and sighed softly. "I'm sorry bro." He picked his brother up and took him to the hospital, not before going to check to see if Lilly was alright and still asleep. She was.

After Itachi had placed his little brother in the hospital to be looked after, he headed back to their home - were their parents still lay dead - and headed into Lilly's room to get her. She was awake and crying a little with worry. "Shhh Lilly... I'm here." Itachi softly said and picked her up. He gently wiped away her tears. Lilly looked up at him and sniffled, as he hugged her close. "It's alright sis, I'm here for you." He took her out of the house but on the way out, she noticed her parents.

"M-Mommy...? D-Daddy...?" She blinked, and looked from them to her oldest brother. Tears were filling her eyes again. She may have been young, but she knew something was wrong.

As Itachi walked out the house, holding Lilly, a few people seen him and started to get suspicious. One person, who was suspicious, came over to him. "Why are you taking her?" She plainly asked him. Cecilia Uzumaki was a few years younger than Itachi, but older than Naruto Uzumaki - who was in the same class as Sasuke at the academy. "She your sister or something?" She questioned him. Nobody had been told about Lilly being Sasuke and Itachi's little sister, except those who were - sorry, had been - in the Uchiha clan.

"None of your business. Who are you anyway?" Itachi glared at her.

"Name's Cecilia... Cecilia Uzumaki." Cecilia smiled. "And you are?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Itachi Uchiha." He looked down at Lilly - who he was still holding - had fallen asleep, tears falling down her face. Cecilia came over and seen Lilly's tears, wiping them away.

"I don't know if she's your sister or what, but she seems upset... I hope she's alright." She sighed softly.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure of that." Itachi smiled softly, still looking at Lilly. "Now I got to go. Bye." He walked off with Lilly.

Itachi was leaving the village, knowing that people from the village would find him a traitor for what he did to the entire clan. He had left his sister with someone he had a feeling he could trust, even though his brother couldn't stand him one bit. Naruto Uzumaki. "Look after her please. I will be back when I can for her. Alright Naruto?" Itachi had said to him.

Naruto nodded. "Anything else I need to know, Itachi?"

"Yes. Sasuke will get worried about her, wondering where she is and want to see her. Next time you see Sasuke at the academy, tell him that Lilly is with you and that the only reason she's here is because I left her with you. Alright?"

"I understand Itachi. I'll look after her until either you or Sasuke come for her." Naruto smiled, as Itachi gave him Lilly. Lilly looked from Naruto to Itachi and as she looked at her older brother, tears filled her eyes and she reached out to him, not wanting him to go.

"I'm so sorry sis. I'll be back." Itachi wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead, before leaving, tears falling as he didn't want to leave her.

For the next week or so, Lilly was staying with Naruto, as he looked after her. Sasuke always came to see her, even with his hatred for Naruto. However, as for Itachi, no-one had seen him at all.


	2. Ch 4, Ch 5, Ch 6, Ch 7

**Chapter 4 - A Missing Brother**

Naruto and Sasuke were always at the academy during the day, and Lilly was at Naruto's house with one of his relatives and one of his family friends - Mei Uzumaki (6 years old, Naruto's little sister) and Cecilia Uzumaki (10 years old) - keeping an eye on her until Naruto came back, with Sasuke coming to check on his sister. Nobody, not even Sasuke, had heard anything from Itachi. There was a question on everyone's mind; where was Itachi?

For almost a year after their clan had been destroyed, Sasuke was - still upset about what had happened - wondering where his older brother was and if he was alright. He may have hated his brother for what he done to their clan, but he still loved his brother and cared about him with all his heart. However, one of the days, after he had came back from the academy, Sasuke went to Naruto's - like he usually did, even though he hated Naruto himself - to see his little sister, Lilly. This particular day was slightly special - Lilly's 3rd birthday. Cecilia - one of the people Naruto had told about Lilly so she could help him look after her, while he was at the academy - was hoping that Itachi would show, along with Sasuke.

As the day progressed, only Sasuke was there to be with his sister on her birthday. Lilly was looking outside hoping to see her oldest brother arrive. She would occasionally look at Sasuke, a sad expression on her face.

"Where big brwother Itachi?"

Sasuke clenched his fist a little, not wanting to lie to her but not wanting to tell her the truth yet. So he would smile softly at her. "He'll be here soon sis. He's busy with work you know." Lilly would smile - mostly because seeing her brother smile, made her smile as well - and nod a little, letting him know she understood.

"Okaies brwother." She skipped over to him and hugged him. As he hugged her back, tears would fill his eyes a little, knowing that Itachi would probably not show. The tears were also because even though he didn't want to admit that his parents were dead, he knew he would always have a piece of them by his side, as Lilly looked like their mother in so many ways but her smile, her smile was that of their fathers.

He whispered quietly, mostly to himself. "Your such a sweet girl, Lilly." He wiped away is tears and looked outside. He blinked, as someone was coming. Someone he could've sworn he recognised.

**Chapter 5 - A Surprising Return**

Sasuke was looking out the window, as a figure - who he was sure he recognised - was looking right as him. Lilly tugged on his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"What wrong big brwother?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side a little.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. Maybe it had just been his mind playing tricks on him. "Nothing sis. Nothing is wrong." He ruffled her hair and she giggled lightly.

Naruto smiled at the sight of them, however, he had also noticed the figure outside. So he decided to head outside to see who, or what, the figure was. As Sasuke hugged his little sister gently and kissed her forehead, Naruto looked around for any sign of anyone being outside. Someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Naruto." The voice was soft and gentle but still, Naruto turned around quickly and cuts her cheek with his kunai - that he had had in his hand, and only cut her cheek a little.

He blinked recognising the face. "Kuroryu Kain Yuki... I'm so sorry, I never meant that. You scared me."

There wasn't just the one person there, there was also two boys that stood behind her - her brothers, Mammon and Yoita Yuki. "Hey Naruto." They both said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He blushed a little, as he looked from Kuroryu to her brothers. Naruto had a slight crush on her. However, even though Naruto didn't know it, Kuroryu had a crush on him as well.

"Nothing much." Both of the brothers shrugged.

Kuroryu rolled her eyes and elbowed Yoita in the side. Yoita blinked and looked at her, then to Naruto.

"Well...actually.. there was something. I've noticed that at the academy, you and Sasuke don't get along. However, everyday after class is over, Sasuke follows you home... Why is that?"

Naruto sighed. "You don't know what has happened to him and it's none of my business to tell you. If you want to know, then feel free to go in and ask him."

Mammon was already one step ahead of them, and was already heading inside to ask Sasuke what was up. He blinked at the sight of him hugging his little sister, Lilly.

"Ah-hem... Hi." Mammon said. Even though Mammon was only 7, he had already mastered many jutsu's - most of them ice related. Everyone that was in the room - Sasuke, Mei, Cecilia and Lilly - blinked and looked at him. Sasuke picked up Lilly and glared a little at him.

"What do you want?"

Mammon smirked. "Why don't I let my brother ask you? I believe you know him from the academy Sasuke."

At that point, in came, Kuroryu, Naruto and Yoita. Sasuke blinked at the sight of seeing Yoita.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yoita finally got straight to the point. "So.. Sasuke... What's going on? Why are you always coming here after class is finished for the day? I mean everyone at the academy knows how much you and Naruto don't get along, so there must be some reason for you coming here even with your hatred for each other. So spill it."

"Why don't you just leave me alone Yoita? You've always been like this." Sasuke sighed and turned his back on him, and headed to the kitchen. Yoita growled a little and followed him.

"Answer me Sasuke. I mean it's not like it's something to do with your brother." He smirked. Him and his brother Mammon were exactly alike, although Mammon was younger.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Shut. Up. Yoita." Tears came to his eyes at the mention of his brother. He hadn't seen him in almost a year, neither had Lilly, and it had only been a year since the tradgey happened and their parents were killed by Itachi.

Cecilia walked through and crossed her arms looking at both of them. "Everything alright here?" She looked at Sasuke, mostly asking the question to him. He shook his head, tears showing. Cecilia understood and grabbed Yoita by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"HEY!" He protested. "Let me go!"

"No." She said, plainly and simply.

Sasuke eventually came back through and Lilly ran over to him and hugged him.

"Big brwother... chu okaies?" She was worried. He smiled and picked her up.

"I'm fine." He wiped away his tears. "I'm fine Lilly."

Mammon tilted his head. "Who's she?"

Lilly blinked and looked at him, pointing to herself. "Meh?" Mammon nodded. "Meh name's Lilly. Sasuke meh big brwother."

Eventually, Yoita caught on. He smirked and chuckled. "That's why you've been coming here. You've been coming to check on your little sister. Wanting to make sure Naruto is looking after her well and that she's alright. Am I wrong, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked straight at Yoita and nodded. He couldn't hide the fact that Lilly wasn't his little sister anymore. However, as he was about to explain everything, Itachi came flying through the window, completely covered in blood and his eyes as the Mangekyo Sharigan.

"R-Run..." Was all Itachi managed to say before he passed out. Lilly seen him and tears fell. She was wondering what had happened to her oldest brother and hoping that he was going to be alright. Hoping that they were all going to be alright.

**Chapter 6 - Hanzo and a Revelation**

As Itachi passed out - covered in blood and eyes those of the Mangekyo Sharingan - someone came in behind him, smirking. Sasuke and Naruto were determined not to let Lilly get hurt, or involved in this, as she was still very young. Both Cecilia and Yoita took out their kunai's and got ready to fight. Kuroryu, Mammon and Mei went over to try and help out Itachi and get him to come around again.

As the stranger gradually got further into the room, Sasuke activated his Sharingan - hoping that if worst came to the worst, he would sacrifice his life to protect his sister. The stranger looked around and when he seen Kuroryu, Mammon and Mei trying to help out Itachi, he shoved them out the way. Mammon was the first one to get back up to his feet, he tried to use some of his ice jutsu to stop the stranger getting in any further, or any closer to them. It failed.

"You are a weakling!" The stranger chuckled darkly. "You can't stop me!"

Mei looked at him, trembling. "W-Who are you?" She stuttered.

"W-What do you w-want?" Kuroryu stuttered, quietly, but loud enough to hear.

"What do I want? Heh!" The stranger moved away from the three of them and headed over towards Sasuke, Naruto and Lilly. However, there were two people in his way. "I want her."

Yoita and Cecilia ran at the stranger, kunai's in hand. Cecilia was growling slightly. "You won't get her! What do you even want a little girl like her for?!"

"To show her, and tell her, the truth that she yet doesn't know."

"She will get told when she is older!" Sasuke shouted. "I promised her that and I intend to keep my promise to her." He held Lilly close, so that no matter what this stranger done, he would have to go through him before even laying one hand on his sister. "Who are you anyway?!"

"I... I am Hanzo..." He smirked.

Naruto gulped. "N-No.. I-It can't be.. Y-You're dead..."

"Am I now? Then how come I am here, little boy?" Hanzo laughed darkly.

Everyone had stopped talking and moving for a good few minutes. Suddenly, Hanzo started inching towards Sasuke, Naruto and Lilly again, when suddenly, a girl came out of nowhere.

"Don't even try it!" She snapped at Hanzo. "This girl has way too many people who care about her to allow you to even touch her!"

Hanzo growled and looked towards the girl. "Who the hell are you?!"

The girl looked over to Itachi, then back to Hanzo. "Name's Shiru. Shiru Hygua. Don't think I've came here alone." She whistled and there was another two people who entered the room. "Meet my younger brothers, Zack and Kenny." Both boys nodded.

"Mess with any friend of our sister and you mess with us." Zack growled.

Kenny nodded in agreement with his brother.

Shiru looked over to Sasuke and Naruto and nodded to them, telling them to get out of there with Lilly. They understood perfectly and ran. Hanzo tried to go after them but he was majorly out-numbered. As Sasuke and Naruto headed out of the house, Sasuke stopped and gave Lilly over to Naruto.

"Get out of here. I know you'll find some way to let me know where you've gone with her. Just please protect her and make her safe." Naruto nodded and ran off with Lilly.

Sasuke headed back inside, but as he did, Hanzo vanished.

Shiru approached Sasuke and smiled softly.

"You alright?"

He nodded. "Who are you really?" He questioned her.

She smiled and looked over, once again, at Itachi. "Would you believe that I'm your older brothers girlfriend?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi had fully recovered and stood up and walked over to them.

"She's right bro." He smiled. "She's my girlfriend."

Sasuke blinked, and without even thinking, hugged his brother tightly.

Naruto ran through the woods, trying to find somewhere safe he could look after Lilly for Sasuke. Just as he got deeper into the woods, there was a loud noise. He stopped and looked around, hoping that Hanzo hadn't managed to follow them. Lilly looked up at him with worried eyes.

"What's g-going on?" She sounded scared.

Naruto didn't know what to say to her, he just ran.

"W-Where we g-going?" She questioned and looked behind them, wondering what he was running from, as nothing was following them and wondering where her brothers were.

**Chapter 7 - A Quick Reunion and A Disappearance**

As Naruto ran through the woods, trying to get Lilly and himself to safety, there was a loud crashing sound. Naruto stopped and looked around wondering how close the crashing noise was to them and hoping that Hanzo hadn't managed to find them. Lilly was looking at him with worried eyes, she had no idea what all was happening and she was slightly scared. Naruto must've realized this, as he hugged her gently.

"Lilly... I promise you... everything will be alright." He said softly. However, just after he said this, something - well someone - came out of the shadows of the trees near them. A kunai went flying by them and just nearly missed Lilly. She squealed a little and hid her face in Naruto's shoulder scared. Naruto took out his kunai and looked around. "Show yourself!" He shouted, wondering who would throw a kunai that would nearly miss a little girl's face.

"Naruto...?" Was all the figure said. However, the voice was oddly familiar.

Lilly blinked and looked over to were the figure was, although it wasn't just the one figure anymore, there was another one as well. She tilted her head to the side, hoping to be able to see the figures more clearly, as the person who spoke, the voice was familiar - extremely familiar - to her.

"Big brwothers?" She questioned. Positive in her mind, that it was her older brothers - Sasuke and Itachi.

One of the figures stepped forward, into the light and smiled. Itachi. "Yes sis, it's us." Just as he spoke, Sasuke walked forward into the light, looking down. Lilly blinked. Had Sasuke been the one who had thrown the kunai that had nearly missed her?

Naruto sighed with relief. "Dang it, you scared us. Although, was it one of you that threw a kunai that nearly hit Lilly?" Both brothers exchanged a glance and then looked at Naruto, shaking their heads. Naruto blinked and looked around. "Then who did it..."

The four of them started to head back towards the others, when out of nowhere, Hanzo appeared in their way.

"Going somewhere?" He smirked and grabbed Lilly from Naruto in one fluent motion. Lilly squirmed in his grip, trying to get free and get back to people she knew cared about her.

"Let. Her. GO!" Itachi growled, eyes going to those of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke took out his kunai and growled, eyes going to those of the Sharingan. Naruto held his kunai, ready to fight and help out the Uchiha brothers get their sister back.

Without another word, Hanzo vanished, taking Lilly with him. Just as she was taken, there were tears showing in her eyes from both fear and worry.

Hanzo appeared with her in a dark cave and smirked. There were many questions running through Lilly's mind; What did he want? What was going to happen to her? Would she ever see her brothers again? Hanzo never said a word and just tied her up. She struggled trying to get free, but it was no use, she was trapped. A prisoner to Hanzo.

Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto headed back to the house. As soon as they arrived; Cecilia, Mei, Mammon, Yoita, Shiru, Zack, Kenny and Kuroryu, were waiting outside, looking at them with worry. Shiru was the first to notice the sad expression on Itachi's face and also, that Lilly was missing, she went over to him and hugged him softly.

"We will get her back." She whispered.

"We better... I made a promise to look after my little brother and little sister... I'm breaking that just now by not having her here." He sighed.

Sasuke was clenching his fists and Cecilia went over to comfort him. He looked down, as tears fell. "We need to get her back..." He said, anger sounding in his voice.

"I know." Cecilia said gently.

Naruto was pissed off because he was blaming himself for what happened, and he punched a wall. "It's all my fault!"

Everyone just went silent and headed inside, for some rest and it seemed like the evening would be a incredibly long and quiet one.


	3. Ch 8, Ch 9, Ch 10, Ch 11

**Chapter 8 - Worried Friends and A Captured Sister**

As Lilly was being held captive by Hanzo, her brothers and her friends were worried like crazy. They had not slept for a good few nights and everyone was shattered and needing to sleep, although they all refused to sleep until they found her. Her brothers and Naruto were the worst, they hadn't even ate anything either and they were making the others all worry.

"Guys, please you need to eat something..." Shiru said to them, offering them a plate of sandwiches. Naruto hesitated about taking one but then his stomach growled and he knew he needed to have something to eat and he took one, nodding thanks to Shiru. She smiled softly and looked at the two brothers. "What about you both? You going to eat something?"  
"I WON'T EAT TIL LILLY IS SAFE!" Sasuke shouted, looking down as tears fell. He took a glance at Shiru and felt bad inside for having shouted at her, he was just incredibly worried about his sister. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder, comforting his brother. He looked at Shiru and took two of the sandwiches; one for himself and one for his brother that he would make him see sense enough to eat. Shiru smiled and walked back towards the others.

Sasuke and Itachi went outside for some fresh air, as they ate the sandwiches. Sasuke was crying slightly, not able to think of anything else except getting his sister back. Itachi was comforting him, trying to hold back his own tears.

"We will get her back no matter what the costs. I promised mom and dad that I would look after and protect you both." Itachi said, looking down, forgetting that his brother still hated him for what he done to their parents.

"Well you have been doing a lousy job of looking after and protecting us both." Sasuke joked a little. Itachi realised this and playfully shoved his brother gently.

"Yeah right. Heh." Itachi smiled. This was about one of the only times, since the tradgey, they had spent together without Lilly - just like before she had been born.

Hanzo had fell asleep, even though Lilly was crying and trying to get free. She was scared and wanting to have her friends and her brothers there to save her. She knew in her heart that no matter what, her brothers would find her. She knew she would always have them with her, as on her birthday, she had been given a locket and inside it had been a picture of them all; their mom, dad, Sasuke, Itachi and Lilly. However, Hanzo had taken that off her, thinking that maybe he could use that to gain something from the brothers.

She squirmed and cried, hoping that someone somewhere would hear her - someone had, although, they weren't thinking anything bad about it. After a good few hours, she ended up falling asleep, tears still falling down her face.

As they all decided that they needed to sleep, and badly, someone knocked on the door. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance with each other, then Sasuke looked at his brother, Itachi, who just shrugged. Shiru went to the door and slowly opened it, being extremely cautious.

"Hello? May I help you?" She questioned, not fully opening the door.

"I heard a strange crying sound.. and I also seen this..." The stranger put something into her hand. Shiru blinked and then looked at it - it was Lilly's bracelet that she occasionally had on.

"Oh my..." She gasped. "Wait there one minute please.." She said, closing the door, heading inside. She headed towards were Itachi and the others were. "Sasuke! Itachi! Guys!" She shouted.

They all came rushing towards her. Itachi was the first there. "What is it?" He blinked. Shiru never replied and just placed the bracelet into his hand. He looked at it, as tears fell.

"Bro?" Sasuke questioned, tilting his head slightly. "What is it?"

Itachi wiped away the tears and clenched his fist. "It's Lilly's... it's her bracelet..." Sasuke gasped. Itachi showed him and he took it from him and held it close.

"Lilly..." He whispered. "Shiru.. get that stranger in here!" He said, rather loudly and looked up at his brother, tears falling.

Shiru ran back to the door and opened it. The stranger stood there, hair covering his eyes. She gestered to him to come in. The stranger walked in, looking around.

"Well..." Was all the stranger said.

"Where did you find this?" Itachi asked him.

"Near a cave, deep in the woods. I heard what sounded like crying." He answered.

Sasuke then asked a rather important question, that had not been asked yet. "Who are you?"

"Nagato Uzumaki." Was all he replied.

**Chapter 9 - A Rescue Attempt and A New Ally**

Sasuke was looking down at his sister's bracelet, that was in his hand, as tears fell. Itachi lead Nagato out of the room, to the kitchen, to talk to him about all what he had heard. As Itachi and Nagato discussed all what Nagato knew, Sasuke grabbed the nearest sword and headed outside, heading towards the woods. Naruto seen him and ran after him.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch up with him.

Sasuke didn't stop, nor say anything to him. There was only one thing on his mind; getting to the cave, that was deep in the woods, to find his sister.

As Hanzo awoke, Lilly was asleep, tears streaked dwon her face. He slowly approached her and sighed, gently wiping away the tears.

" I may be mean.. but I don't like seeing little girls cry." He whispered.

Lilly was dreaming about her family and as she slept, she mistook him for one of her brothers, mumbling. "Big bwrother..."

He sighed and left her alone, walking out of the cave.

After Itachi had finished talking with Nagato, finding out a lot of important information, he headed out to tell Sasuke and let him know how they were going to get their little sister back. However, by the time Itachi had finsihed talking to Nagato, Sasuke had already left, determined to find his sister. Itachi looked at Shiru and Cecilia.

"You two, come with me and Nagato and we'll go find Lilly and hopefully find, Sasuke and Naruto at the same time." Both the girls nodded and started to head outside.

"What about all of us?" Mammon questioned him. "What are we supposed to do?"

Itachi sighed. "Wait here, just incase Sasuke and Naruto manage to get Lilly and come back here."

Mammon nodded. "Alright."

As the four of them set out for the cave in the woods to rescue Lilly, hoping to find Naruto and Sasuke along the way. The rest of them stayed and did.. well.. nothing.

Not long after awaking, Lilly tried to rub her eyes, forgetting that she was tied up, and as she tried to move the rope started to hurt her, giving her rope burn. She squealed a little at the pain. However, that little squeal was loud enough for someone near to hear. Sasuke and Naruto were close, and Naruto stopped looking around, after hearing the squeal.

"What was that?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Probably your imagination." Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke spotted Hanzo heading towards, what seemed like, the direction of the village. He and Naruto hid behind a tree and watched were he was going, when they knew he was well out of sight, they headed in the direction that they assumed he had came from. To their surprise it lead them straight to a cave, and inside it they could hear crying.

"Hwelp." A little quiet voice seemed to try shout.

"Is that?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke wasted no time replying to him and just ran inside.

As soon as he got inside the cave, he seen someone that made tears appear in his eyes. Lilly. She was alright, just tied up. He ran over to her and hugged her, picking her up, taking her out of the cave. She was shaking from fear and crying.

"Shhh..." Sasuke whispered soothingly. "I'm here now sis. You're alright now."

Naruto smiled softly and sighed a sigh of relief seeing Lilly alright. "Let's get back to the village." He said.

Sasuke nodded and started to head back, when suddenly, someone was blocking their way.

**Chapter 10 - Siblings Back Together and Hatred**

Sasuke and Naruto started to back away a little seeing the figure approach them, as soon as the figure got into the light, they both breathed a sigh of relief. It was Itachi, along with Nagato, Cecilia and Shiru.

"I see you both found her." Cecilia smiled.

Both boys nodded.

"That's good." Shiru said, taking Itachi's hand. Itachi smiled.

"I'm just glad she's alright." Sasuke said, looking down at Lilly. Lilly was still crying slightly, and her wrists were burnt by the rope that was still on her and it looked painful. Naruto started to untie her.

"Shh... Lilly... You're safe now." Itachi said softly, patting her head lightly.

As all of them started to head back to the village, there was an ominous presence and an strange silence also. Nobody was talking, not even Sasuke and Itachi. Neither weren't even talking about how happy they were to have Lilly back safe and sound. Neither even glanced at each other, was it because Sasuke still hated his brother for what he had done.

"Brwothers?" Lilly sniffled, clinging onto Sasuke, her wrists still stinging slightly.

"Yes?" Both of them answered.

She yawned a little before replying to them. "Wuv chu."

They both just smiled.

"Love you too sis."

"Yeah. Now please sleep sis. You're tired."

Lilly giggled a little, yawning once again, shaking her head. "Meh nu sweepy."

Cecilia started humming a soft quiet song, that was going to hopefully make Lilly fall asleep. All the others, except obviously Lilly, noticed this and smiled.

As they all approached the village, Cecilia still humming a song to make Lilly sleep, even though she was now already asleep, Naruto spotted Hanzo coming out of his house, covered in what looked like blood. He tugged on Itachi's sleeve and nodded in Hanzo's direction, Itachi blinked and grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping him from walking any further out of the woods, towards the village.

"What is it?" Sasuke whispered, sensing the urgency in his brothers actions and also not wanting to wake Lilly.

"Hanzo." Itachi whispered, knowing that that one word would tell him everything he needed to know about why he stopped him walking on towards the village.

As Hanzo vanished from sight, Naruto, Cecilia and Nagato - all of the Uzumaki clan - ran towards the house, to see what had happened. Inside the house was not a pretty sight, there was blood everywhere. However, there was also no sign of Mei and Mammon. Everyone else was there; Kenny, Zack, Kuroryu and Yoita. However, they were all quiet badly hurt. Naruto and Cecilia looked around the rest of the house, hoping to find Mammon and Mei somewhere about the place. Nothing. Had Hanzo done something to them? Where had they gone? Where they alright? Those were just a few of many questions that needed answering.

Not long after Itachi and Sasuke walked in, Sasuke still holding Lilly, who was sound asleep, all the others were as healed as best they could. Unfortunately for Zack, he had a broken arm, and wouldn't be able to fight for a few months, until it healed properly.

"I'm going to make him pay." Zack muttered rather loudly.

"You and me both, Zack." Itachi growled.

Sasuke muttered quietly to himself. "I'm going to make two people pay." Even though he was muttering it to himself, Itachi still heard him and knew straight away that one of the people he was going to make pay, would be himself.

**Chapter 11 - A Battle of Friendship, Family and Freedom**

Sasuke had placed Lilly in a bed to let her sleep, before heading back down to see how everyone else was doing. Zack was not in a good mood, he was surprisingly pissed off and he was the kind of person that would rarely get pissed off easily. Maybe the fact that he wouldn't be able to fight anymore for a few months because of his broken arm was the reason why.

Itachi wanted to speak to Zack, knowing that he was a trustworthy person. Sasuke had a fair enough idea what his brother wanted to talk to Zack about, so did Zack. He followed Itachi outside where he started to talk.

"Zack, I know I can trust you. So while the rest of us go to try find Naruto's sister, Mei and Yoita's brother, Mammon, would you please make sure Lilly is safe for Sasuke and myself please?"

Zack just nodded.

"Thank you."

Mammon had woken up, injured and tied up, in a strange area. He tried adjusting his eyes to his surroundings trying to figure out where he was, but he had no luck. Even as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he didn't recognize where he was. He looked to the side of him and seen Mei. He gasped a little quietly, as she was even worse than he was. She was bleeding slightly and even looked like maybe her wrist was sprained or something.

"Nggh..." Mei groaned, waking up slightly. It seemed like she was in slight pain.

"M-Mei... you alright?" He asked her worriedly.

All Mei managed to do was nod.

As Mammon tried to figure out how he would get her and himself free, who came through. Of course. Hanzo. However, this time, he was not alone.

For about a good few weeks, Shiru, Itachi, Sasuke, Yoita, Cecilia, Kuroryu, Naruto and Kenny were still trying to find Mei and Mammon. So far they had had no success in finding them. Zack had been busy protecting Lilly while they were searching and had seen no sign of Hanzo or anyone else who would try to hurt her.

After a while, they decided to have a break from searching, mostly because for Sasuke, his birthday was almost upon them. Itachi had decided to plan something interesting - well rather fun - for his brothers birthday. They were going to have a day to themselves, just him and his younger brother, just like they had in the old days.

As Sasuke's brithday grew nearer and nearer, everyone was doing something special for him. Naruto was being nice and not as annoying as usual to him; Shiru, Kenny and Zack had made him a sword of his own, after having seen what happened when he grabbed a random sword from Naruto's house to go save his sister; Cecilia had made a home-made birthday cake from scratch for him; Kuroryu and Yoita gave him a kunai, that had the Uchiha clan symbol engraved in it and Lilly and Itachi both gave him a charm that would remind him of each of them individually. Lilly's charm was a little fairy and Itachi's was a hand-made charm of the Uchiha clan symbol.

However, Itachi had one other surprise for him, something that he had been keeping from him for a few years now.

"Close your eyes bro."

"Why?"

"I have something special for you... from mom and dad."

Sasuke closed his eyes, tears filling them a little. Itachi smiled and slipped a jacket on his brother. The jacket was a dark blue colour and on the back of it was the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Now everyone will know for sure that you are a Uchiha bro." Itachi chuckled softly.

Sasuke opened his eyes, seeing the new jacket, he hugged his brother tightly, smiling for once in a while. Itachi hugged back and ruffled his brothers hair, smiling.

Mammon couldn't believe his eyes when he realised who was helping Hanzo out. He just growled at them both.

"You... TRAITOR!" He shouted, tears falling. He couldn't believe how someone like that could have helped someone as evil and mean as Hanzo. From the looks of things, neither could Mei.


	4. Ch 12, Ch 13, Ch 14, Ch 15

**Chapter 12 - The Traitor Revealed**

Mammon and Mei had been missing for almost half a year at this point, with no success of finding them. However, nobody was giving up on finding them. At this point, Zack's arm had healed, but not fully, so he was still looking after Lilly while everyone else searched.

"I feel so pathetic." Zack was saying to himself. However, Lilly walked in and tugged on his shirt, just as he said it.

"Why does chu thinkies dat Zack?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No reason Lilly." He smiled softly and patted her head lightly. She giggled softly.

A while after the others had left to search for Mammon and Mei again, Nagato turned up he was acting strangely. Zack noticed this straight away and didn't let him get any closer to Lilly.

"You know something don't you?"

Nagato remained quiet.

"Well..."

"No." He said and started to leave. However, Zack wasn't letting him and threw a kunai at him, which pinned his jacket to a wall. If Nagato wanted to leave, Zack would find a way to stop him. "What do you want?"

"The truth."

"I told you the truth. I don't know anything."

"You don't know what I wanted to know though. That makes me think you have something to hide."

"Oh yeah..."

Zack just nodded. "Now tell me what you know and no lies." He growled.

After a few hours of endless searching, Kenny's mobile rang. It was Zack. Kenny blinked and looked at all the others. Itachi just nodded to him. He answered the call and blinked after listening to what his older brother had to say.

"Damn... You kidding me bro? Seriously?"

"What's going on Kenny?" Sasuke asked, slightly worried that maybe it was something to do with his sister.

Kenny hang up and looked at them. "Nagato... He was helping Hanzo... He's at Naruto's right now... Zack has him not able to escape... Lilly is safe just now..."

Sasuke breathed a slight sigh of relief. "I'm glad she's okay. We better get back to find out why Nagato has done this."

Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

As they all started to head back, Shiru stopped them. Maybe she had heard something, or was worried about something? Either way it seemed kinda important.

"Wait..."

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't some of us continue to look for Mammon and Mei, just in case it turns out to be a trap?"

"You're right, Shiru." A strange voice said out of nowhere. Everyone turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, with no success.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Show yourself!" Itachi shouted.

Out of nowhere, someone appeared right in front of them, grinning. "You've fallen right into Hanzo's trap." Without another word, he vanished.

**Chapter 13 - The Nara Clan and The Kiss**

Mammon had somehow managed to get his arms free and was now trying to get his legs untied so he could go and help out Mei. She was close to unconsciousness, but was just hanging on. She may seem weak to some people but boy, she was so not weak.

"Hang on Mei... Please" Mammon whispered, trying to get his legs free. He looked up, thinking that Hanzo would appear at any moment and tie his hands back up again, when he suddenly noticed that there wasn't just him and Mei there, there was also another girl - tied up, just like them. She wasn't as badly hurt as Mei, but she was hurt worse than him. Concerned, Mammon rushed to get free, wanting to help out both girls.

Everyone else had gathered back at Naruto's house, wanting answers from Nagato. Itachi, however, was not entirely sure Nagato had ratted them out to Hanzo and gotten Mei and Mammon captured. There was something inside him that was telling him that the real traitor was still at large. Whoever they were, they were going to find out and make them - and Hanzo - pay for what they had done. Not just to Lilly, but to Mammon, Mei and anyone else they had taken.

Sasuke was playing with Lilly, keeping her occupied, while everyone else talked. However, it wasn't that easy because she knew it would be her birthday in 2 days and she was way too excited.

"Big bwrother, what going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, sis."

She sighed a little, quietly. "Okaies."

Sasuke smiled and hugged her gently. She hugged him back and looked up at him. She hadn't asked anything about her parents since she was able to speak, but today for some reason, she did.

"Where mommy and daddy?"

He gulped a little and looked at Itachi, hoping for help.

"They're away doing work."

"But they been gone for 2 years." She may have only been turning 4 in two days, but she was quite bright.

"They will be back sis." Itachi lied, looking away. Sasuke looked at his brother, not happy about him lying to her, but knowing that just now, it was the best thing to do.

After hours of trying to get free, Mammon was eventually free and was now making sure that the two girls - Mei and someone else that he hadn't noticed before - were alright. He went to the girl who wasn't as badly hurt as Mei and started to heal her.

"I-I'm Mammon... W-What's your name?" He questioned, slightly shy and quiet - mostly, not wanting to talk normal in case Hanzo heard him.

"Momo." She said weakly.

"Nice to meet you. What clan you from?"

"Nara. P-Please help me find save my older brother, Jack, from Hanzo's control."

Mammon nodded. "Of course."

After he had healed, and set Momo free, he headed over to Mei and started to help her. Momo kept a watch out for any signs of Hanzo coming.

"M-Mei... You still with us?"

She managed to nod.

"Good.. You'll be fine soon." He continued to heal her, while trying to get her talking, so that he knew she was actually alright.

"Ma-Mammon..." She managed to weakly say.

"I'm here Mei and I'm not going anywhere."

"D-Don't leave..."

"I won't." He said, blushing lightly and leaned close to her, gently kissing her lips.

Mei blushed.

He kept healing her and looked away, blushing more. "S-Sorry..."

"I-It's okay." She smiled softly.

Lilly's birthday was almost upon them, although, everyone else was too preoccupied with trying to locate and save Mammon and Mei. Lilly realized this and headed up to the room she had been staying in for the past two years.

As she entered her room, she sat on her bed, looking out of the window, as tears fell down her face. One question was running through her mind and it was causing her to cry; Where were her parents and were they alright?

Cecilia had noticed she had gone and headed upstairs. She gently knocked on the door and looked in. When she seen Lilly looking out of the window, she walked in and gently hugged her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Cecilia would always try act like a mother to Lilly.

"N-Nothing." She sniffled.

"Please tell me."

"I-I miss my mommy and daddy."

"They miss you too Lilly. Remember that."

Lilly nodded and continued to look out the window, she kinda felt like someone, somewhere, was watching her.

**Chapter 14 - A Birthday and Some Shocking Truth**

Mammon picked up Mei in his arms - after healing her - looked and Momo, nodding and headed out, hoping not to run into Hanzo.

"I will get you back." Mammon said, looking down at her in his arms, blushing.

"I-I know you will." Mei quietly said. She was still slightly weak.

"Sleep."

She nodded, closing her eyes. Momo remained silent and walked with them.

After a few long minutes of walking, they got back to the village. Lilly was playing around and seen them. She smiled and ran over and hugged Mammon, looking at Mei worried.

"You're back!" She giggled.

"Yeah." Mammon smiled. "Mei needs some rest... She was badly hurt."

"By who?" She blinked and tilted her head.

"Hanzo."

"Oh." She looked down, thinking that the only reason Mei had got taken and hurt, along with him, was because of her. He smiled and ruffled up her hair.

"Don't worry, little one." She giggled lightly, before looking at Momo, blinking.

"Who's dis?" She questioned, looking at Momo.

"I'm Momo Nara." She blinked and tilted her head, looking at Lilly. "Who are you?" She continued.

"Lilly Uchiha." She smiled.

As they all headed back to Naruto's, someone came out of a alleyway and grinned at them. Momo gasped - she must have recognised the stranger. Mammon looked at Lilly, who hid behind him, then at the stranger.

"What do you want?"

"My little sister."

"You're not getting her!" Mammon snapped.

"Oh but I will." The stranger smirked. Momo stopped Mammon with a shake of her head, walking towards the stranger.

"Brother... Why are you helping him? Why are you not trying to look after me more?" She spoke quietly and gently.

"I am doing this TO protect YOU!" He shouted, it looked as if tears were in his eyes. "I only agreed to help him, because he told me he would kill you if I didn't... I'm sorry Momo."

"It's fine Jack. As long as you stop all this," She smiled, hugging her older brother. "For me." She continued.

Jack nodded. "Anything for you sis."

As they reached Naruto's, Sasuke came rushing out and picked up Lilly. He looked oddly happy today. She noticed this, as did the others.

"Why you so happy Sasuke?" Mammon questioned.

"Come inside and you'll find out." He smiled, covering Lilly's eyes.

"What chu doing big brother?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He giggled, looking at Mammon, Mei, Momo and Jack, giving them a motion to 'be quiet'. Mei was awake at this point and she immediately knew why they were to be quiet and giggled.

As they all headed inside, Itachi and Naruto were just finishing decorating the room with streamers, banners and such, while Shiru and Cecilia where finishing cooking in the kitchen. Nagato was sitting outside, alone, as everyone believed he was the traitor, which he actually wasn't. Mammon headed upstairs and placed Mei in her bed to rest, while Sasuke took Lilly into the living room, keeping her eyes covered. Momo and Jack looked around the place trying to figure out what was going on, when suddenly it dawned on them that it was a party for Lilly.

Hours after the party, Lilly was clearly tired and needing to go to bed, she had ended up being up later than she should have. It was 9pm and Itachi carried his sister up to her room, as she snuggled against him, slowly falling asleep.

"Sis.. We've got one more thing to tell you.." Itachi said, with a lump in his throat. Sasuke was right beside him and was starting to tear up. "It's about mom and dad."

"What about mommy and daddy?" She blinked, looking at her brothers. "They're okaies... right?" She had slight tears in her eyes, as she had heard the sadness in her oldest brothers voice.

"Sis... Mom and dad... they're.." Sasuke started to say, but he just couldn't finish the sentence and cried.

"They were killed sis. Mom and dad are gone." Lilly blinked, as tears filled her eyes.

"G-Gone?" She sniffled, looking from one brother to the other. The both nodded, tears in there eyes.

Sasuke had taken Lilly from his brother and was comforting her before placing her in her bed to try get some sleep. Itachi had stayed behind, while his brother headed back downstairs to help everybody else tidy up.

"H-How did mommy and daddy die?" Lilly asked him, sniffling and yawning.

"They were killed by someone sis. Who we don't know but somehow they didn't kill Sasuke, you or me." Itachi lied, not ever having wanting to lie to her but knowing that what they had told her just now was enough for today. He would wait a little longer before telling her that it was all his fault their parents were dead.

Someone approached Hanzo later on, bowing and told him everything which they had heard. Hanzo was pleased with this information and smirked.

"Well well Itachi... you eventually start to tell her the truth... but there is still some truth to be uncovered..." Hanzo laughed a little, evilly. "And she will find out soon." He continued, laughing more and laughing darkly.

**Chapter 15 - The Rude Awakening**

As more months - years even - passed, Lilly had not asked anymore about how her parents had died, she was still however, trying to get to grips with the fact that she would never fully know her parents and that she would miss them with all her heart. She started to walk around the village more on her own, although even though she didn't know it, her brothers were always watching her, making sure she was safe, especially since Hanzo was still at large.

Lilly was just a year from starting studying at the Ninja Academy, that her brothers had previously studied at, and she was trying her best to learn some of the basic things her brothers knew and would actually teach her. However, that was harder than it appeared, as her brothers weren't always up for teaching her anything. They didn't want her to get hurt. Cecilia, however, would sometimes teach her the occasional move, along with Naruto.

Mammon, Mei, Kuroryu and Kenny weren't around as much anymore as they were now studying at the academy, however, they four were smarter than they appeared and would probably not be in the academy when Lilly started.

Hanzo was always watching them, waiting for the right moment to get Lilly once again. Although, that wasn't going to be as easy as the first time. Lilly was more aware of what was going on around her and she knew very well that someone was always watching her.

"I will get you once again girl." Hanzo would sometimes mutter to himself. However, this one time, he said it just as someone walked in.

"Don't worry Hanzo. You will get her in a few months." The figure stood in the shadows but there was really no need for him to stand there, as Hanzo knew who it was straight away.

"And how is that..." Hanzo grinned. "Tell me.. Jack."

Jack Nara walked out of the shadows, a evil grin on his face.

"She'll be starting the academy within the year, but thing is, none of her friends or family will be studying at the academy at the same time as she is. She'll be all alone."

"Big brother Sasuke!" Lilly shouted, running up to him. He picked her up and blinked.

"Yes sis, what's wrong?"

"Cecilia has vanished." She sounded rather upset about it.

"Oh no... Does anyone else know she's missing?"

Lilly shook her head. "She was going to be showing me some new basic moves." She continued.

"Alright well let's let everyone else know and we'll try find her." Sasuke looked around, feeling like someone was taching them. "Did you look where she told you to meet her?" Lilly nodded. "Alright let's head back and tell the others."

Lilly nodded in agreement with her older brother. "Oh wait, I forgot... Jack Nara has gone missing as well and his sister, Momo, is worried that something has happened to him."

Sasuke had a feeling that all of this was the work of Hanzo, but he wasn't wanting to scare her.

Itachi was looking around the village, wearing what seemed like a Akatsuki uniform, he was always making sure that nobody suspicious was walking around the village. On one of the days, that was growing closer to Lilly starting the academy, Itachi and Sasuke decided and actually agreed that Lilly should see what was once their home. As that day grew closer, Lilly wasn't able to sleep one night. A strange dream happened and it was not a nice one.

Lilly was dreaming that her brothers were trying to kill her, for no reason whatsoever, and everyone else was just watching, laughing and letting them carry on. Although, they weren't doing it because they wanted to, she could see that plainly, mostly because as they were trying to kill her, there were tears in their eyes. Someone was controlling them from the shadows, and she was sure it was Hanzo.

During the night, Lilly woke screaming and her brothers came rushing in to see if everything was alright. However, because of the rude awakening she had, she wasn't trusting her brothers much anymore and was slightly scared of them.

"Sis?" Sasuke slowly walked towards her. She was shaking and backed away slightly, so he stopped where he was. "What's wrong?"

"G-Get a-away from m-me..." She stuttered, scared.

"Sis, are you alright? What's gotten into you?" Itachi questioned, slowly approaching her.

"S-STAY A-AWAY!" She shouted, tears in her eyes. She got up, ran past them and out of the house.


	5. Ch 16, Ch 17, Ch 18, Ch 19

**Chapter 16 - Night of Horror and A Strange Face**

As Lilly ran through the village, scared from her own older brothers, she ran into a stranger. The girl was different to some of the others she had met, she looked almost the same age as her. She helped Lilly up, then just walked off. Questions started running through Lilly's mind; Who was she? and What was she doing here? Lilly watched the girl walk off, towards the village and was too busy watching her to notice anyone come up behind her. Someone knocked her out and dragged her off, however, she had had her kunai on her and had dropped it just as she got dragged off.

Naruto had heard the commotion and headed out to find Lilly and make sure she was alright. Sasuke and Itachi stayed put, not wanting to scare their sister anymore. They were wondering what had gotten into her but decided not to ponder on it.

As Naruto searched, Shiru, Zack and Kenny all tried to find her, however, they had no such luck. She was gone. Again.

"Where could she be?" Kenny muttered.

Zack shrugged. "She was alright just yesterday."

"I know... She was having fun and playing with Sasuke." Shiru said softly. "What happened?"

"She had a nightmare by the looks of things." Naruto replied. "She acted scared of her brothers and we all know that her brothers would never harm her."

The three of them nodded in agreement. It was true. They all knew fine well that they would not hurt their little sister, especially since she now knew her parents were dead and her brothers were all she had left.

Lilly awoke to a familiar scene; her trapped, tied up and not knowing where she was. She looked around and tried to get her hands free with no avail. She struggled and squirmed, until who should walk in... Hanzo? No. Cecilia! She looked as if she didn't recognise Lilly at all, her expression was blank and emotionless. Lilly blinked, looking her right in the eyes.

"Cecilia! What's gotten into you?" She shouted. "This isn't you! You would never do this!" She continued.

"I'm under orders from my master..." Was all she said, and her voice was not Cecilia's actual voice at all. It sounded kind of robotic, as if she was in a trance and not the real Cecilia.

"What are you talking about? What master?!" Lilly shouted and squirmed.

"Me..." A voice said from behind Cecilia. The voice wasn't male so it wasn't Hanzo. Lilly didn't recognise the voice at all. Then the girl walked out from behind Cecilia and she looked around the same age as Hanzo, maybe older. "I'm Ebony Haruno. I'm also Hanzo's girlfriend." She smirked.

Mammon and Mei had came out of the academy earlier one day and as they headed back to Naruto's, Mei took Mammon to the woods to show him one of the new jutsu's she learnt. On their way to the woods, Mammon noticed a kunai on the ground, as he picked it up, he twirled it around in his hands and looked at it. He gasped a little, recognising it. It belonged to Lilly. But where was she?

"This is Lilly's..." He mumbled.

"It is?" Mei blinked and looked at him. He nodded and leant towards her, gently kissing her lightly.

"Yes."

Mei blushed lightly and smiled softly.

"We should go give this to Itachi or Sasuke."

"What about Lilly?" Mei asked, worriedly.

"You try find her and once I've given this to her brothers, I'll come find you and help you look." He kissed her forehead. "Okay?"

Mei smiled and kissed his cheek, nodding. Mammon blushed and giggled, heading to Naruto's with the kunai, as Mei headed into the woods, to look for Lilly.

As Mammon reached Naruto's, Sasuke opened the door and walked out.

"Oh... Hi Mammon..." Sasuke muttered, sounding slightly upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Lilly ran off."

"What?!" He blinked.

"Yeah... She had a nightmare of some sort, got scared of my big bro and me and ran off." He sighed. "I'm going to try find her." He walked off.

"Oh my..." Mammon whispered to himself, as he walked inside and his eyes widened at what he seen. "What the...?"

Shiru - who had came back - was kissing Itachi deeply, and Itachi had slowly started to undo her shirt. As they heard Mammon, they blushed darkly and looked away.

"Umm.. Do you want something Mammon?" Itachi asked, fixing his shirt, blushing.

"Yeah..." Mammon approached them and handed the kunai to Itachi. "I found this and wanted to give it to you."

"Thanks." Itachi smiled.

"I got to go, got my exam tomorrow.." Mammon left, without saying another word.

Cecilia walked over to Lilly and put a knife at her throat, just as Hanzo walked in, smirking and hugged Ebony with one arm.

"Well babe, I'm surprised that you managed to get her under your control." He chuckled darkly.

"Don't underestimate me love." She smirked, kissing him. He kissed her back, holding her close.

"Oh I won't." He laughed, then looked at Cecilia. "Now... finish her Cecilia... She is off no use to me anymore and she is not worth keeping around."

Cecilia started to obey his order and slowly cut Lilly's neck, as Lilly winced and screamed a little. Although, she stopped and looked down.

"Finish her!" Ebony ordered.

"No..." Cecilia's voice sounded normal now, like the real Cecilia had got control again.

**Chapter 17 - Exams, Life and a New Day**

Ebony was furious with Cecilia for refusing to finish Lilly off... However, Ebony was no longer in control of Cecilia. Cecilia was back in control and started to untie Lilly.

"What are you doing?!" Ebony yelled.

"Setting Lilly free.. And getting her away from here.. from you both." Cecilia said, calmly as she finished untying Lilly. Ebony growled at her and threw a kunai in her direction, Cecilia knew it was coming so she ducked it, protecting Lilly at the same time. "Nice try." Cecilia smiled, getting up, doing hand signs while muttering. "Water style; water dragon jutsu." And a huge water dragon appeared and attacked, not just Ebony, but also Hanzo.

"GAH!" Ebony shouted. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"You... Bitch!" Hanzo growled.

Cecilia, without saying or doing anything else, picked up Lilly and ran. Hanzo and Ebony started to run after her, but stopped.

"She's no longer any use to us..." Hanzo said.

"I'm sure we can find someone else, who is even closer to those 3 members of the Uchiha clan to be under our control and betray them.." Ebony smirked. Hanzo realised straight away who she was talking about.

Mammon and Mei were busy at the academy all day, as they had their exams - along with Kuroryu and Momo. All would hopefully pass as they were very bright and talented with their jutsu - Mammon was the most talented with his jutsu as he had been teaching himself for quiet some time. While the four of them were at the academy taking their exams, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shiru and Cecilia were helping get Lilly - after Cecilia had got Lilly away from Hanzo and Ebony and back to everyone else - ready to start the academy within a few weeks.

"Right sis, you know that in a few weeks you'll be starting the academy right?" Itachi smiled, patting her head.

Lilly giggled softly. "I know big bro. I just hope I do well."

"You'll do great sis." Sasuke smiled, "I just know you will." He continued to go on and say.

Naruto smiled and leaned against the wall, arms folded. "You will be amazing Lilly. If you're anything like Sasuke, and I believe also Itachi, you will most likely be the top of your class." He looked down a little and mumbled, "Probably."

While Naruto and Sasuke sparred for a little, and Itachi was doing something on his own - what.. nobody except Itachi knew - Cecilia and Shiru took Lilly out for the day, to see what they could teach her and see also, maybe what new clothes they could get for her.

"Where we going?" Lilly questioned them, as they headed to the shops.

"We're going shopping" Cecilia smiled.

"Why?" Lilly tilted her head.

"To get some nice new clothes for you, for you starting at the academy." Shiru giggled.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lilly mumbled, looking at the clothes she was wearing. She had on a light blue dress and a locket and bracelet that she had gotten when she was younger.

"Nothing." They both smiled.

Ebony and Hanzo growled softly, as they kissed each other deeply. They were still annoyed at what had happened with Cecilia and Lilly.

"We need to get someone else under our control." Hanzo smirked, holding Ebony close, kissing her deeply.

"I agree and I think I know who we can get." She smirked, kissing him back just as deeply, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh really... Then I'm sure I can trust you to get that person under our control babe."

"Oh you can love and you won't be disappointed at who it is." She grinned evilly.

Shiru, Cecilia and Lilly came back hours later, by this time, Mammon, Mei, Kuroryu and Momo were back from the academy, all wearing their own village headbands, obviously having passed the exams. Sasuke, Zack, Jack, Naruto, Kenny and all the others were too busy congratulating the others on passing their exams, that they never noticed the three girls coming home. Itachi however, wasn't there at all. He must've still been busy with whatever it was he was doing.

"Well done you four." Everyone else was saying.

"Thanks." All four of them said. Mammon and Mei had their own way to congratulate each other for passing and kissed each other deeply, even with everyone else there, watching and smiling. Yoita and Naruto exchanged a glance, knowing that their younger siblings were now officially going out and just laughed a little.

"What are you laughing about bro?" Mei asked, blushing lightly.

"Yeah bro... what you laughing at?" Mammon asked Yoita, blushing very lightly.

"Nothing." Both Naruto and Yoita replied.

"Their not laughing at you two." Kuroryu smiled, slapping Naruto and Yoita on the head.

"Hey!" Both complained, as everyone else laughed.

A few days later, Shiru had suddenly vanished from sight, Zack and Kenny were worried about their older sister and went out searching for her. As they searched, Itachi walked into Lilly's room, Sasuke right behind him, and had something hiding behind his back.

"Sis... I've got something for you." Itachi smiled.

"What is it big bro?" She asked, curious to what it was. Itachi showed her a blue dress, different to the one she had, with a symbol on it... The Uchiha clan symbol.

"I got this for you and spent most of the time getting the clan symbol put onto it just for you. You're a Uchiha and nobody can take that away from you sis." He smiled.

She looked at her brothers, walked towards them, hugging them, as tears of happiness fell. "Thank you so much!"

Sasuke giggled a little, "Why not try it on sis?"

She nodded, took the dress and headed into the bathroom to try it on. After a few minutes, she came out wearing it and it fit perfectly and both her brothers smiled.

"Perfect." They both said and Lilly giggled.

**Chapter 18 - A Fights End and The Truth Fully Revealed**

Shiru had gone missing and nobody, not even Itachi knew where she was. Everyone was getting worried and it was almost time for Lilly to start the academy.

"Where's Shiru?" She asked, worriedly.

"I'm not sure..." Kenny replied to her.

"Wherever she is, I hope she's alright." Zack added.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Itachi smiled, trying to reassure them all that Shiru was a strong girl and could handle and protect herself. Before Kenny and Zack could agree, Shiru walked in, looking fine - no wounds; scratches; nothing. However, she did look as if she didn't recognize them.

"Shiru is everything alright?" Zack asked, he felt that something was wrong with his sister, but what he didn't actually know.

"Yes Zack, everything is fine." She didn't smile or anything, like she would normally do. Something was seriously wrong.

Before anyone could ask what she was up to, in appeared Hanzo and Ebony, smirking. Zack and Kenny growled, realising that they must've done something to their sister, making her act the way she was.

"You..." Itachi growled.

"What about me?" Hanzo smirked, grinning evilly.

"What have you done?!" Sasuke snapped, eyes going those of the Sharingan.

"Oh nothing much... just ordered Shiru to kill three people..." Ebony smirked darkly.

"Who?!" Zack growled, "Our sister would never voluntarily kill someone!" He continued to say, bringing out his kunai.

"Them.." Hanzo smirked, pointing towards Lilly, Sasuke and Itachi all in turn.

"That will NEVER happen!" Itachi shouted, eyes going those of the Mangekyo Sharingan, as his right eye started to bleed slightly. They all were not pleased that they had decided to next use Shiru, like they had previously done Cecilia.

Ebony snapped her fingers and Shiru just attacked Itachi, if Shiru wasn't under Ebony's control she wouldn't have tried that. Lilly squealed a little, seeing Shiru try attack her oldest brother and got in the way of the attack, getting slashed by Shiru's kunai. That snapped Shiru right out of Ebony's control. She gasped, threw down her kunai, tears falling down her eyes and hugged Lilly tight, continuously apologizing to her.

"I'm sorry, Lilly... I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Lilly sniffled. "It's okay Shiru, it wasn't your fault." She smiled softly at her. Itachi picked up Lilly and glared at Ebony and Hanzo.

"You've hurt my sister more than once. You've also taken control of our friends and the ones we care about. Now you will pay for all your evil doings."

Ebony growled. "You haven't seen the last of us!"

"No you haven't!" Hanzo agreed, putting his arm around Ebony, vanishing out of sight.

"What the hell was all that about?!" Jack blinked.

Itachi sighed, holding Lilly close. "Hanzo... He's been after Lilly for a while... He's been determined to tell her the entire truth about what happened to mom and dad and also the entire clan..."

Lilly blinked, tilting her head. "What did happen big bro?" She questioned, before continuing. "I mean I know mom and dad are dead because some meanie killed them... but I never knew that the entire clan was gone..." She looked down, a few tears in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed, clenching his fists. "Sis... You know neither me, nor big bro Itachi would do anything to harm you, or mom and dad right?" She nodded. "Well..." He started to continue, looking at his big brother. "I'm sorry to tell you sis but..."

Before Sasuke could say anymore, Itachi interrupted him. "Bro... I think it's best I tell sis everything on my own... I know you still hate me bro... I know sis will probably hate me as well..."

"I could never hate you big bro." Lilly chimed in, smiling.

While Cecilia and everyone else were outside having fun, like old times - even Nagato was included - Itachi was in Lilly's room, with Lilly sitting on her bed, telling her everything that happened, everything he done, why he believes she'll hate him and why Sasuke hates him also.

"Sis... When you were born, I was in what's called the ANBU ranks and Sasuke was in the academy, so mom and dad were always looking after you. However, one day, someone at the ANBU ranks told me that I had two choices; kill the entire clan, even mom and dad, or watch Sasuke and you being killed instead. You understand how much of a hard choice I had to decide, don't you sis?"

She nodded. "I understand big bro. It must've been incredibly hard for you to choose between being a killer, or watching someone kill your younger siblings."

"It was sis..." He sighed, looking down, then back at her. "I decided that I couldn't let anyone harm you or Sasuke. Especially since you were so young. So, I started killing the entire clan, leaving mom and dad until last. Although, by the time I got to killing mom and dad, I could feel myself hesitating sis. I wasn't wanting to do it, but I knew I had no choice. By the time I walked into the house to kill mom and dad, mom was holding you so I asked her to put you in your room. I was crying sis. I wasn't wanting to kill our parents, but I wasn't wanting you and Sasuke killed either. As I went to go kill them, dad said something to me and I promised him that I would do it. He asked me to look after you both and protect you both with my life." Tears fell down his face. Remembering the incident wasn't a good thing for him. Lilly reached out and wiped away his tears.

"And you've been doing that ever since big bro. I know that." She smiled softly.

"Sasuke was not happy with me; I had gained new power from killing mom and dad and Sasuke had gained new power also. He gained, what I positive you will gain soon sis, what's called the Sharingan. Have you ever heard about it?" Itachi said, patting her head lightly. She shook her head. "It's something that only the members of the Uchiha clan inherit. You will get it soon. I had the Sharingan once as well, but after killing the ones I cared and loved so much, I gained a new version of the Sharingan. Do you know what it's called?"

"No big bro."

"It's called the Mangekyo Sharingan and it can only be gained by doing something like what I done, killing the ones you love and care for the most. After Sasuke and I had gained our new powers, Sasuke was crying his eyes out sis, and was mad at me for what I done... but what I had done was worse than what he thought sis. I had lied to him. To my own little brother."

Not long after Itachi had said that to Lilly, Sasuke was coming up to see how much his big brother had told Lilly and he heard it. He was shocked that his older brother had lied to him about the reason why he killed his parents. Tears started to fill his eyes, as he didn't believe what he had just heard. He walked in the room, just as Itachi finished talking with Lilly.

"Now you know all the truth we've been keeping from you sis."

She nodded. "Yeah." She sniffled a little, as while she had been listening to all he had had to say, tears started to fill her eyes.

"And so do I..." Sasuke muttered. "You lied to me big bro... You told me the only reason mom and dad were killed by you was because you wanted to see how powerful you had become..."

Itachi blinked and looked at him. "Bro... you need to understand..."

"I understand that you trust sis more than me..." He said, walking out of the room, down the stairs.

"Bro!" Itachi shouted, running after him.

Cecilia walked up by them, heading to Lilly's room. She seen her looking down, swinging her legs. She walked over to her and sat beside her.

"You alright sweetie?" She questioned, hugging her lightly.

"I'm fine Cecilia." She sighed softly.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure... My brothers just ran out... And my big bro Itachi told me everything that happened to our clan, mom and dad." A few tears fell, but Cecilia wiped them away gently.

"It's alright now. At least you know the truth. Would you rather they have not told you at all?"

"No..." She looked down.

"Exactly." Cecilia smiled softly.

While Cecilia was hugging Lilly, Sasuke was about to run outside, but was stopped by not his older brother Itachi, but by Nagato instead.

"What's up Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Just let me past Nagato. Please."

"Something is up."

Before Sasuke could get by Nagato and run away, Itachi came down and hugged his brother tight, tears falling.

"I'm sorry I lied to you bro. I just wanted you to hate me seeing that I was the one who killed mom and dad."

"You should've just told me the truth!" Sasuke shouted slightly, tears falling. "You make me feel like you don't trust me bro."

"I do though lil bro. If I had to have someone kill me, I would rather it be you."

Sasuke hugged his big brother tightly, as Nagato smiled and walked out. Itachi hugged him back.

In just a few days time, Lilly was going to be starting the academy and unknown to all of them, they would meet someone who is surprisingly close to Ebony, although she doesn't like her sister at all. Would she be trusted or will they hate her?

**Chapter 19 - An Academy Day and A New Friend**

As the days passed, and the time for Lilly starting the academy approached, a new person was seen roaming around the village. Some people had said that they had seen her before and that she had one family member who she hardly talked about, because she didn't trust them. She always vanished during the night, however. Some people believe that even though she is a member of the Haruno clan, she is something more. Maybe she has a tailed-beast spirit inside her, like Naruto has a nine-tailed beast inside him.

Sasuke and Itachi were outside, the day before the entrance ceremony, with Lilly, showing her one of the clan's most famous and most used jutsu - Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!, otherwise known as the fireball jutsu. Everyone from the Uchiha clan at least knows this one fire jutsu.

"You ready to try it sis?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes!" Lilly smiled.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and nodded, "Shall I show her how to do it and then you make sure she gets it right, lil bro?"

"Sure big bro."

Lilly watched closely, as Itachi slowly, yet quickly at the same time, made 6 different hand signs - Serpant, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger - before taking in a breath, before releasing a huge fireball. Lilly blinked in amazement.

"Wow!" She shouted, astonished.

"Give it a try sis. Just use these hand signs." Sasuke smiled and showed her each of the hand signs individually.

"Okay." She smiled, as she slowly did all the hand signs, making sure to get them right. "Was that right?" She questioned, looking at her brothers. Both of them smiled and nodded.

"Yes it was sis. Now just do them a little faster, then you should know how to carry on after that." Itachi smiled.

After what seemed like only an hour, Lilly had already, successfully managed the jutsu. Sasuke was astounded, as was Itachi, as neither of them had been able to do it within one day, let alone one hour.

"Yay!" Lilly giggled, after having managed to successfully perform it.

"Well done sis." Itachi smiled, hugging her softly.

"I can't believe you managed it that quick sis." Sasuke blinked, still not able to believe how quick she learned it, as she hadn't even awoken her Sharingan yet. "I thought you wouldn't be able to do it that quick, especially since you haven't gotten your Sharingan yet."

"Same here bro. Looks like she's a quick learner. She'll be the top of her class no doubt." Itachi smiled, ruffling Lilly's hair, messing it up. She just giggled softly, before fixing it back to the way it was before he had messed it up.

"Come on, let's go out for ramen." Sasuke smiled, starting to head towards Ichiraku's. "I bet Naruto and the others are there."

"Probably."

As they started to head to Ichiraku's, a young girl walked out from behind one of the trees. She looked a lot like Ebony, however her presence wasn't as evil as hers. She seemed to be the same age as Lilly, with long brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Yo." She grinned. "Where ya headin'?"

"Ichiraku's... although, I don't see it being any of your business." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Don't be mean!" Lilly said.

"Sorry sis."

"Who are you anyway?" Itachi questioned. "You got a sister?" He noticed how much he looked like Ebony, but he wasn't wanting to ask if she was any relation to her.

"Yeah I do. But I hate her, and we hardly talk. As for ma name... Ma name's Jynx, Jynx Haruno." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Lilly smiled. "I'm Lilly, and these are my older brothers." Sasuke nodded, as Itachi smiled at Jynx.

"I'm Itachi and that's Sasuke." He said, patting his younger brother on the head.

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed. "Nice to meet you Jynx."

"You starting the ninja academy this year?" Itachi questioned.

"Sure am." She nodded. "Why? I can tell you're not, neither is Sasuke."

"Yeah, we're not. However, Lilly is." Sasuke said, not really trusting her much.

"Cool. Well I'll see you tomorrow Lilly." Jynx said, with an almost sing-song like voice, before running off.

As soon as they reached Ichiraku's, Naruto was already eating his second bowl of ramen. Although, they assumed that he had only just arrived there.

The three of them sat down on the stools beside him, and ordered themselves a bowl of ramen each.

"Excited for tomorrow Lil." Sasuke smiled. Lilly just nodded as she started to eat her ramen, after just receiving it.

"I wonder who you'll end up with as your sensei."

"More than likely Iruka." Naruto spoke, interrupting slightly. "We all ended up with Iruka as our sensei at the academy."

"True." Both of the brothers replied.

"Is sensei Iruka nice?" Lilly questioned.

"He's very kind." Itachi smiled, before starting to eat his ramen.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, before eating his ramen.

"I don't mind who my sensei is." Lilly smiled, finishing her ramen. All three of them smiled at her, glad to have heard her say that.

Kuroryu, Kenny, Momo, Yoita and Nagato had all got asked, by the Hokage, to go on a mission to find out what the organization called "Akatsuki" were after. Itachi and Nagato both used to be apart of Akatsuki, however, they both had decided to leave, but had been ordered by the Hokage to remain within the Akatsuki to be a spy within them. The Hokage had said to the five of them that Nagato would be working inside Akatsuki and would, as soon as he was able to not be suspected or watched, to allow them to sneak inside the grounds and find out what they could about the organization. Nagato had already mentioned to the Hokage who all the members of the Akatsuki where. One of them was a good friend of Nagato's and he trusted her more than the other members, including Itachi.

The day of the entrance ceremony had finally arrived, and Itachi, Sasuke and Lilly were already at the academy, waiting on the Hokage and sensei's to arrive. Jynx was also there, but she was all alone. Lilly went over to her and smiled.

"Hey Jynx."

"Hi Lilly." She smiled.

"Why don't you come and stand with my brothers and me?" She questioned, more or less inviting her to come over.

"Nah. It's fine. Thanks though." Jynx smiled, walking off.

"No problem." Lilly smiled, heading back over towards her brothers.

Within a few minutes of heading back to her brothers, the Hokage and the sensei's arrived, and the Hokage started to talk, welcoming the new students to the academy, letting them know who they would have as their sensei's, before leaving.

"Iruka." Itachi said, walking over to him, while Sasuke and Lilly followed close behind.

"Oh. Hello Itachi." Iruka smiled. "Hello Sasuke." He said, looking at Sasuke, then Lilly. "I'm guessing this is you're younger sister, and a new student."

"Yes." Sasuke replied. "And looks like you're her sensei."

Lilly smiled. "Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled. "Likewise..."

"Lilly."

"Likewise Lilly." He smiled, looking from her to Itachi and Sasuke. "Looks like I've had all three members from the Uchiha clan in my class. Both of you having been the top of the class."

"And probably another one." Itachi smiled, patting Lilly on the head. "She seems to be a very quick learner, she already knows the Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Wow that is impressive." Iruka smiled. "Now if you'll all excuse me... I've got to talk with the Hokage." He nodded his head, before walking off.

While Iruka left them alone to go talk to the Hokage, Itachi smiled at Lilly, before gently hugging her. Sasuke patted her on the head.

"You'll be great sis."

"I agree." Itachi laughed a little.

"I can't wait!" Lilly giggled. "I'm determined to be better than you both."

"If you try, you might just succeed sis." Sasuke laughed, picking her up, putting her on his shoulders.

"I know I will." She giggled, holding on.

"Let's go." Itachi smiled, starting to head back home, as Shiru came out from behind a tree and hugged him, while walking with him, as he hugged her back.

"Alright." Sasuke smiled and followed after them, with Lilly on his shoulders.

"Big bro..." Lilly murmured.

"Yes Lilly?" Sasuke blinked, looking up at her.

"I haven't seen some of the others lately, and I'm getting worried." She sighed softly.

"I'm sure they're fine sis. They're probably just on a mission."

As they reached back home, Cecilia and Zack both came out, and started to talk to Sasuke, after he had put Lilly down. Itachi and Shiru headed inside, to get something ready, that only they knew about. Mammon and Mei were busy talking in the living room, while Naruto came over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly. I want to show you a jutsu you'll need for the final academy exam, but don't worry that won't be for a while yet." He smiled.

"Alright. What kind of jutsu is it?" She blinked, questioningly.

"A clone jutsu. I know two." He grinned, walking around the back, while she followed.

"Sounds fun." She giggled, following.

"There's one called the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, which is a shadow clone jutsu. There's also the normal clone jutsu that the academy want you to know for the final exams."

"Alright, Naruto." She smiled.

"I'll show you the normal academy one first, then the shadow clone one. Okay?" Naruto patted her head softly., as they reached the area behind the house.

Naruto had a feeling that if she could master the Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! within an hour, she would probably be able to do both clone jutsu's within the day.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She nodded, and watched him closely.

"Alright." Naruto done 4 different hand signs, a few of which she already knew from having learnt the Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog - before making 2 more clones that looked exactly like him appear.

"Wow." Lilly blinked. "That's cool."

"Ya." Naruto nodded, becoming one again. "Give it a try." He smiled.

"Alright." She nodded and slowly done all the hand signs, making sure to get them correct, before doing them slightly faster and performing the jutsu, making 2 clones appear.

"Well done!" Naruto smiled. "I knew you would be able to do it." He laughed a little, amazed.

"Yay! This is easy." She giggled, as the clones vanished.

"Don't be so sure of that Lilly." Naruto said, sincerity in his voice. "This next one took me a good few hours to be able to do. The Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He performed 3 hand signs - Tiger, Ox, Dog - before making multiple real life clones appear.

"Looks easy." She giggled, as one of the clones - probably the real Naruto - patted her on the head.

"Give it a try then." He grinned. "If you think it's so easy."

"Okay!" She said, loud, brimming with confidence. She carefully did the hand signs, however, this time she didn't succeed in making the clones. "Awww."

"I told you." Naruto laughed, while Lilly pouted.

Lilly continuously kept trying to get the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to work, while Naruto watched, laughing slightly everytime it didn't work.

"It takes time Lilly." He smiled, hugging her softly.

"I know..." She sighed softly. "I just want to be able to do it."

"I know you do Lilly." He patted her on the head. "Come on, let's take a break for today and head inside."

"Alright Naruto." She smiled a little, having used up a lot of Chakra trying to do that one jutsu.

As the evening came, Itachi and Shiru came down to talk to Lilly. While Sasuke and the others all started to make dinner. Lilly was a little worried at why they wanted to talk to her and was slightly scared in case she had done something wrong, which she seriously hoped she hadn't.

"What is it big bro?" She blinked.

"We wanted to tell you about the secret of the Sharingan eyes and other kinds of eye powers, along with other clans that have different eyes, like ours."

"That's right. The Hyuga clan has a eye power called the Byakugan." Shiru said.

"We... well everyone from the Uchiha clan has the Sharingan and there are few other lucky people, like Nagato, who have the Rinnegan." Itachi continued.

"What's the different between them all?" She blinked.

"The Byakugan allows the user to see another persons Chakra and whereabouts they are."

"The Sharingan allows the user to copy peoples jutsus, as well as use genjutsus." Itachi smiled.

"What about the Rinnegan?" Lilly tilted her head a little.

"You would have to figure that one out for yourself sis, or ask Nagato." He said, softly, patting her head.

"We'll tell you more tomorrow before school." Shiru smiled. "You need to get your sleep, if you want to be the top of the class and surpass your brothers."

"Alright." Lilly smiled and went up to her room, to get into her pyjamas, before getting into her bed. "Night!" She called down, as she headed upstairs.

"Night Lilly." Everyone else, not just Itachi and Shiru, said.


	6. Ch 20, Ch 21, Ch 22, Ch 23

**Chapter 20 - Iruka Sensei and The Akatsuki**

As morning arose, Lilly was already up and ready for school before anyone else was awake. She was quietly eating a piece of toast, until she heard someone coming down the stairs. At first she thought that it was maybe Sasuke or Itachi, coming to make sure she was ready to get to school, or possible Naruto, but unfortunately it was neither. It was Cecilia. She came in wearing a silk red night dress, and see looked very pretty.

"Good morning Cecilia." Lilly smiled, softly.

"Good morning." Cecilia replied, with a soft smile of her own. "I see you're ready for the first day."

"Yeah." Lilly giggled a little. "I'm too excited."

"Do you remember what I showed you yesterday Lilly?" That was Naruto. He had walked in behind Cecilia and Lilly hadn't even noticed him.

"Of course!" She smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Just making sure." He laughed softly. "Got everything ready?" He said, going to start to make breakfast, even though he wasn't very good.

"Yes I do."

"You better have sis." Sasuke walked in and in stead of going to get something to eat for breakfast, he went straight over to Lilly and gave her a gentle hug. She hugged him back, a little more tightly.

"I do big bro." She smiled. "Are you walking me to the academy today?" She questioned, looking up at him.

He sighed softly. "I'm so sorry sis, but I can't. Sensei Kakashi has Naruto and I working together on some sort of mission. I promise that I'll walk you to the academy tomorrow though." He smiled, poking her forehead, just like Itachi used to do to him, and still occasionally does.

"Alright big bro... will big bro Itachi be coming with me then?" She sounded a little upset that he wasn't able to go, but had a hint of hope in her voice, hoping that at least her oldest brother would be able to go.

Sasuke hadn't answered her, and she felt like maybe they were hiding something from her. Before she grabbed her bag and headed to go to the academy, Shiru came down the stairs and Lilly almost ran into her.

"Woah. Careful Lilly." Shiru smiled.

"Sorry Shiru." She smiled. "Have you seen big bro Itachi?" She was worried that neither of her brothers would walk her to the academy on her first day.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I haven't. He must have left early." She sounded a little upset, but mostly worried.

"It's okay." Lilly sighed, grabbing her bag and headed out towards the academy.

As soon as Lilly reached the academy, the first person she seen was Jynx. She went over to her and smiled softly, still upset that neither of her brothers came with her to the academy today.

"Hi Lilly." Jynx smiled. "How are ya?"

"I'm okay..." Lilly shrugged, lightly. "You?"

"Eh... I'm great." She had been busy talking to a guy, who seemed to have the same interests as her. "Lilly, this here." She said, gesturing to the boy beside her. "Is Michael Uzumaki. He's an old friend of mine."

The boy, who had red hair and green eyes, introduced himself. "I'm Michael Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled softly, it seemed so kind and caring the way he did.

"I'm Lilly Uchiha. Nice to meet you Michael." She smiled softly. "We should all probably head inside, class is about to start." She started to walk inside, as both Michael and Jynx followed close behind.

As the day progressed, Lilly, Michael and Jynx were sitting beside each other. Lilly, still not being used to knowing what she did about her clan, looked out of the window until Sensei Iruka appeared.

"Right everyone, time for some chakra concentration today." Iruka said. "Do you all know what chakra is?"

"No." Michael, long with most of the class said.

"Yes." Lilly said, mostly to herself, quietly.

"Then what is chakra Lilly?" Iruka questioned, hoping that she would know the answer just like Itachi and Sasuke had.

"It's created when both physical and spiritual energy and combined into one. To be able to use jutsus you've to use certain amounts of chakra along with being able to know what hand signs to use." Lilly said, quietly but loud enough for Iruka to hear.

"That's correct. Do you know any hand signs relating to any jutsu?" Iruka questioned, curiously.

"Yeah..." Lilly nodded.

"Well, can you tell me what hand sign you would use to concentrate and control your chakra?"

"The Tiger hand sign." She said, showing him the hand sign, just in case it was the wrong name, or the wrong one. It wasn't.

"Just as I expected from the sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka smiled.

As class ended, Iruka asked Lilly to stay behind, as he was curious to know what her brothers had already taught her. He was astounded to know that she knew about the Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan, at her age, along with being told a little about the nine-tailed beast from Naruto.

"That is very impressive. I've got a good feeling that you'll graduate the academy the first time the final exam is given." Iruka smiled, patting her head. "You are so much like Sasuke and Itachi, Lilly."

"Yeah... many people have said that." She sighed softly. She didn't really like being compared to her older brothers. It was always "Sasuke and Itachi" this and "Sasuke and Itachi" that and she had gotten fed up of it.

"Go on." Iruka smiled. "Get home. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He walked off, towards what seemed like Ichiraku's. She ran off, back home, happy that her first day had gone so well, yet annoyed at having been compared to her older brothers, and not being treated as an individual person.

Sasuke and Naruto where in the Forest of Death with their team member, Sakura Haruno and their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, training. Kakashi was a little more strict than most of the Sensei's, however, he was good at getting Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all working together, which wouldn't happen if they had a different Sensei, as no matter how hard they tried, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't get along. They only seemed to get along when it came to looking after and helping Lilly.

Later on, when everyone was home, including Sasuke and Naruto, Lilly headed outside to sit on a tree branch and think about reasons why she would be so compared to her brothers, and not treated like an individual girl. Cecilia and Itachi had noticed her and both got concerned and headed outside.

"Something wrong Lilly?" Cecilia asked, worry sounding in her voice. Lilly just shook her head, remaining quiet.

"You sure?" Itachi asked. Usually he would be busy with telling Shiru about what had happened in his day, but today he was just a bit more worried about his sister.

"I'm fine..." She muttered, softly. "Don't worry about me."

"How can we not worry about you? You're our little sister." Itachi, in his mind, thought exactly the same thing, although he wasn't the one who had spoken. Sasuke had followed them out, and was leaning against the wall of the house, arms folded.

"Something must be wrong Lilly. Please tell us." Itachi walked over towards her and helped her out the tree, although she was able to get out of the tree herself. "If something is troubling you, you know that we will always be here for you." He smiled his reassuring smile.

The four of them stayed outside for what felt like 6hours, however, it was only 2hours. Lilly had told them what all Iruka had said to her. She told them how she didn't like being compared to them, as she was her own person and nothing like them. However, Itachi had mentioned that even though she may not be like them, she was definitely like Mikoto, their mother. She looked so much like her, had her intelligence, but the colour of her hair was the same as Fugaku, their father.

"I do?" She blinked, after he said it.

"Yes." He smiled softly. "You look so much like mom." A tear fell down his face, as he walked out the room. Lilly blinked, thinking that she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry sis. He'll be alright." Sasuke smiled, hugging her.

"I hope so." She sighed, looking down, as Sasuke looked at Cecilia and mouthed to her 'Please go see what he is up too.' She nodded and ran off in the direction Itachi had went, with Shiru following close behind.

As Lilly went outside to practice the jutsus both her brothers and Naruto had shown her, she felt a strange presence come up behind her and threw her kunai in the direction. Nothing. It had just been her imagination... or had it? A strange figure was watching her from the shadows, wearing a black jacket with red clouds on it. An Akatsuki member. She went over to collect her kunai and start to head back inside, until the figure appeared in front of her.

"Well... who do we have here?" He questioned. He had a kind enough looking face, however, there was something unpleasant about him.

"Who are you?" She questioned, holding her kunai in front of her ready to fight if she needed to.

"I'm Sasori. I'm a member of the Akatsuki and I heard that Itachi Uchiha was here." He had red hair and looked surprisingly young.

"He's..." She stopped for a minute before answering. Should she tell him the truth or lie? "not here." She finished.

"Oh really... then who are you?" Sasori raised an eye brow and looked down at her necklace. His eyes widened in surprise recognising the symbol. "A Uchiha... I thought Itachi only had a younger brother..."

"He does..." She said, a little scared. She didn't want any trouble happening. "Itachi gave me this on my birthday, even though I'm not a Uchiha."

"Then who are you?" He questioned, holding her necklace tight towards him, not hurting her.

"I'm Lilly Uzumaki. Naruto's younger sister." She lied.

"The nine tails hosts sister?" He sounded as if he didn't believe her, as Itachi and Sasuke walked out from the house. He grinned seeing them. "Hello Itachi."

"What do you want Sasori?" They walked over to them, and picked Lilly up.

"I wanted to tell you that we're planning on trying to get the tailed beasts within a month." Sasori said, before walking off. "Tell the nine tails host to be prepared to lose the kyuubi." After finishing his sentence, he vanished.

When they walked inside, Itachi put Lilly down and looked at her with worried eyes. Sasuke gave her a gentle hug, while she hugged back and looked down.

"Are you okay sis?" Itachi worriedly asked. She just nodded.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sasuke questioned, as Lilly just shook her head.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, walking towards them.

"Nothing." Both of the brothers said, simultaneously.

"Alright..." Naruto shrugged, walking outside.

**Chapter 21 - A Missing Host and A Mission For Sasuke**

Naruto was outside in the garden, talking to the Kyuubi - Kurama, the nine tails - as Sasori appeared before him, grabbing him with his puppet jutsu, vanishing. Naruto was gone. Sasuke, Mei and Cecilia had noticed that Naruto was missing, so they went out to check Ichiraku's as he would usually always be there, this time however, he wasn't.

"Where could he be?" Mei questioned.

"I'm not sure." Cecilia said, gently hugging her. Mei had a few tears fall. "I'm sure we'll find him Mei." She comforted her.

"We will find him." Sasuke confirmed. He had a feeling that he knew who had taken Naruto, but before the three of them headed back to the house, Kakashi appeared before them.

"Sasuke the Hokage wants to talk to you." Kakashi spoke.

"Why me?" Sasuke blinked.

"Just come with me and you'll find out." Kakashi vanished, heading to the Hokage's office. Sasuke sighed softly and followed Kakashi to the Hokage's office and that was the last we had seen for him for almost 3months.

As the months passed, and there was still no sign of Naruto or Sasuke, Lilly and Mei were starting to get worried about where both their older brothers had gone. Itachi was telling them both not to worry and that everything would be okay.

"I just hope they're okay." Lilly sighed.

"They will be fine." Itachi smiled and patted both of their heads. "You're not alone remember that."

"Thanks Itachi." Mei smiled softly, as Itachi nodded softly 'you're welcome'.

"Let's go inside. Don't you have homework to do sis?" Itachi questioned, looking down at Lilly.

"Yes..." She nodded. "But it's not due until Thursday."

"No buts. Get the homework done today." Itachi patted her head, then spoke softly. "What would mom and dad think if you left the homework until the last minute?"

"They'd be upset..." She said, looking down as a tear fell.

"Yes they would." Itachi said, gently wiping away the tear. "Now come on, I'll help you with it."

"Thanks big bro." She smiled softly. "Later Mei." She said, before heading inside, as Mei wondered off to look for her brother, Naruto.

"Where's she going?" Cecilia walked out, just noticing Mei leave, with Mammon following her close behind. She was curious, but mostly concerned and worried.

"Going to search for Naruto more than likely.." Itachi answered, before following his younger sister inside to help her with her homework.

Sasuke was busy battling with the three tailed beast - Isobu - as it had gotten free and needed re-sealed. Kakashi had been told that the three tails new host was to be Sasuke, however, Sasuke had no clue that was what was going to happen.

"Kakashi-sensei... how will we stop this thing?" Sasuke questioned, stopping the three tails from moving, by using his Sharingan.

"We'll have to seal it." Kakashi plainly said.

"There's no way we can do that!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes we can... the Hokage ordered it."

"There's no suitable host!" Sasuke complained.

"There is..." Kakashi said, quietly. "So we can seal it."

"You don't mean..." Sasuke blinked.

"That's right..." Kakashi looked over at him, having had his Sharingan eye - that he had received from an old team-mate and friend, who he believed to be dead, Obito Uchiha. "You'll become the host."

"Why me...?" Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Because the Hokage believes and trusts you." Kakashi smiled.

"Sensei... Do you know how to seal it?" Sasuke questioned, slightly worried.

"Yes."

"Alright... then let's get this over with."

After 5minutes, Sasuke collapsed, but the three tailed beast was now sealed within him. Kakashi picked him up in his arms, and headed back to the village.

There was still no sign of Naruto, when Kakashi and Sasuke arrived back into the village. All of the girls from the village - who were around the same age as both Sasuke and Naruto - rushed over to him when they came back.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" A girl with long blonde hair, named Ino, asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just let me be alone..." Sasuke walked past them, mostly wanting to get home and rest, but also because he had missed seeing his sister and surprisingly, also, his older brother.

As he approached the house, he noticed Lilly outside practicing and looking extremely tired. He watched her as she practiced the Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! trying to see how well she could perform it. She was getting better everytime he seen her.

"Sis..." Sasuke whispered, noticing how tired she was, figuring that she must have used up almost all of her chakra.

"Big bro..." She turned, having heard him, looked over at him, before collapsing from low chakra, and more importantly, exhaustion. She had been practicing a lot more than normal lately, mostly because Iruka had suggested to her if she wanted to try for the final exam this year. She had not told either of them about it, and was keeping it a secret, hoping that if she did do the exam this year and passed it, that they would be extremely proud of her, which was all she wanted - along with being able to surpass them in battle.

"Lilly!" Sasuke ran over to her and picked her up. "Sis..." He sighed. "You need to not try so hard." He put her on his back, holding onto her tightly, as he walked inside.

"Ngh..." Lilly groaned a little, still not awake.

"Oh sis..." He sighed, smiling a little, actually pleased with how far she has progressed. "Let's get you inside to rest."

As soon as Sasuke walked inside, with Lilly on his back, Itachi and Cecilia came over. Itachi picked Lilly of off Sasuke's back and carried her to her room. Cecilia looked at Sasuke worried about what had happened. No questions were asked until Itachi came back down, with Shiru, Mei and Mammon and poked Sasuke on the head.

"Where the hell have you been lil bro?" Itachi said.

"Hokage sent me on a mission..." Sasuke sighed softly.

"What kind of mission?" Shiru questioned.

"A tailed beast needed to be sealed."

"What one?" Cecilia curiously asked.

"The three tails."

"Let me guess bro... they sealed it within you..."

All Sasuke could do was nod a 'yes'. He thought that maybe they would hate the fact that he was now a target for the Akatsuki, as much as what Naruto was – wherever he was.

**Chapter 22 - Kyuubi, Isobu and Akatsuki**

Still trapped within the Akatsuki HQ, Naruto struggled to get free, growling. His eyes seemed to be different than before, that's because they were different. They were the eyes of the Kyuubi - the nine-tailed beast. There was a masked man, smirking at him, as he knew that they had succeeded in capturing the most feared of all the tailed beasts.

"You are a pathetic host." The masked man said. "You couldn't even stop yourself from being captured by a puppet jutsu user."

"Shut up!" He growled, as a dark red chakra surrounded him. The masked man laughed and just vanished. "I'll get you!" Naruto snapped.

"Just try it." A voice sounded from the shadows.

Lilly had eventually awoken and looked around her room, wondering how she had gotten from outside, to her room, when she knew she had collapsed. She looked out the window, as Cecilia walked in and smiled.

"I see you're awake now."

"Yeah." Lilly smiled. "Who brought me to my room?" She questioned.

"Itachi. Although, Sasuke was the one who found you passed out." Cecilia spoke softly. The mention of her older brother, Sasuke's name, made a tear fall down her cheek.

"Where is big bro?"

"Downstairs with Itachi."

"I'm going to see him." Lilly said, getting up out her bed, but as soon as she had stood up, she stumbled. Clearly, she still wasn't alright. Someone caught her, and placed her into her bed, it wasn't Cecilia.

"You're not going anywhere." That voice seemed so familiar, and she blinked back a few tears.

"Naruto!" Lilly hugged him tight. "Mei has been so worried about you!"

"I know..." He sighed softly. "I'll talk to her soon. You have to rest, you used up a lot of chakra in your training."

"Alright." She sighed softly, lying down on her bed. "I want to talk to big bro Sasuke..."

"You can... Later." Naruto smiled, patting her head lightly, as she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

As Lilly fell asleep, Naruto and Cecilia headed back downstairs, careful not to wake her up. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sighed, as Naruto patted his shoulder.

"She's fine Sasuke."

"I know... I just..." Sasuke sighed. "Now I know what it's like to be you." He smiled a little towards Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked.

"I'm the three tails host now..."

"Oh." Was all Naruto could reply. He didn't have a clue how to respond to the fact that someone had became a host without complaining.

"Let's go for dinner." Itachi mentioned, trying to break the silence that had fallen.

"Where to?" Sasuke said, looking up at his older brother.

"Anywhere. Or we could just have a pizza ordered?"

"PIZZA!" Mammon and Mei exclaimed. Both of them loved pizza more than ramen, and everyone knew that. As soon as they shouted out the word, everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Pizza it is then." Shiru said, through giggles.

Three members of the Akatsuki - one being Nagato - had received a message from Hanzo, Ebony and someone else, organizing a meeting with them. Nagato had reported it back to not just the Hokage, but Itachi as well. They had been ordered to meet up with these people and see what they wanted.

"What are you after, hmm?" An Akatsuki member, who seemed more like a girl, with long blonde hair, called Deidara, spoke.

"Something similar to you." Hanzo grinned.

"The tailed beasts?" Nagato questioned, highly suspicious of them, having already met him once before.

"A girl, who hangs around with two of the tailed beasts. An Uchiha." He smirked.

"An Uchiha huh?" The stranger raised an eyebrow, grinning. "What's she like?"

"Very annoying. Fun to capture and have her older brothers worry." Ebony smirked. "Why? What are you planning Orochimaru?"

"Planning?" Orochimaru smirked. "Why, I'm not planning anything." He chuckled softly.

All six of them discussed what they all were going to do to help each other for what seemed like 2hours. Afterwards, Nagato headed back to the village to report to the Hokage and Itachi, as well as the others, what had happened and what was being planned.

A few days after, Nagato arrived back in Konoha and headed straight to the Hokage's office to alert them of everything that had happened.

"Thank you for informing us about this Nagato. We must protect both of the hosts that we have." The Hokage spoke.

"Both hosts?" Nagato blinked. "I thought the only host we had was the nine tails host?"

"No. We now have another host. The three tails host."

"Who?" Nagato questioned.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh... Alright." Nagato blinked, then bowed, heading to see Naruto and the others.

As he arrived, he spotted Sasuke and Lilly having a sparring match, although, it was clear before they even finished, who was going to win. Sasuke. However, Sasuke was older and had had more practice and learnt more things than Lilly had. Sasuke tripped her up and put his kunai at her throat, then stood up, smiling.

"Still got a long way to go sis. You're improving though. Last time you got beaten by me straight away." Sasuke laughed, ruffling up her hair.

"Don't remind me..." She fake pouted.

"I got to go sis." He sighed softly. "I won't be back for a few days..."

"But big bro..." She sighed.

"Sis... I have to. I'm so sorry." He poked her forehead, lightly and smiled. "You keep training and I know you'll be the top in your class. Mom and dad would be so proud of you." A tear fell down his cheek, but he wiped it away before she could notice.

"I understand big bro." She said, looking down and slightly sad.

"I'll help you out." Nagato smiled, approaching them. "You've got an exam this year don't you Lilly?" Nagato had been told by the Hokage about how well she was doing.

"N-no I don't." She stuttered, lying slightly. She hadn't wanted anyone to know that she was possibly going to take the exam this year.

"Sis..." Itachi appeared behind her and hugged her. "Is this true?"

"I..." She didn't know how to respond. She was just wanting them to be proud of her.

"Lilly... You haven't told anyone yet?" Nagato said, curiously. His eyes always seemed to be those of the Rinnegan, even though he didn't need to use them.

"Haven't told us what?" Naruto questioned.

"She's allowed to sit the exam this year. Iruka thinks she will pass it this year."

"That's too soon!" Sasuke complained. "She's not long just started the academy."

"It's because you all have been teaching her stuff about being a Shinobi since she was little." Nagato replied.

"Because she needed to understand it all, before we told her what happened to our parents and clan." Itachi sighed.

As all of them were talking, Lilly had ran off without any of them noticing. She went to the woods, wanting to be alone, as she hadn't wanted anyone to know, as she was going to surprise everyone by having passed the exam.

"Thanks a lot Nagato..." She mumbled under her breath, as she walked.

"What's happened, hmm?" A stranger - Deidara - appeared before her, not wearing his Akatsuki jacket, to make it seem like she could trust him.

"Just stuff..." She sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" A young girl walked out from behind Deidara. Konan. The Akatsuki member - besides Itachi - that Nagato actually trusted.

"No thank you." Lilly smiled softly, walking past them. What she didn't realise, was that she was walking into a trap set for, not just her, but Sasuke and Naruto as well.

Hanzo appeared in front of her grinning, as she walked through the woods. Lilly stepped back, taking out her kunai. It was no use however, a strange snake-like thing wrapped around her, preventing her from escaping.

"Let me go!" She squealed, struggling to get free.

"No. You are apart of our plan to capture both, the nine-tails and the three-tails." Ebony smirked.

"And you are going to help us." Hanzo grinned evilly.

"Never!" She squealed, struggling. She was really wanting to use one of her jutsu's to try get her out of this mess, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her arms free enough to be able to perform the hand signs she needed to do for her to be able to use the jutsu.

"It's no use, child." The snake-like figure - Orochimaru - spoke. "But what we want, isn't you. It is both, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

"You won't get them!"

"Oh, we will. We have something precious to them and they will come retrieve her... you." Hanzo smirked.

"Let's go, hmm." Deidara spoke, getting on what seemed like a bird.

"Yes." Konan said, vanishing into thin air, turning into paper.

Both Hanzo and Orochimaru smirked at each other, before vanishing, taking Lilly - once again - with them.

Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke had finally stopped arguing with Nagato about Lilly and the exam she was going to possibly be sitting a few years early, when Itachi noticed that Lilly had ran off.

"Where is she?" Itachi said, worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke sighed.

"We should go find her." Naruto suggested, and both brothers agreed.

They started to head of towards the Forest of Death. Kurama started to talk with Naruto, saying that he knew Lilly had been her, and Isobu agreed with him, talking with Sasuke.

"Where is she then?" Naruto said.

"Let me take over and I'll lead you to her." Kurama smirked.

"I can help too." Isobu said to Sasuke.

"Naruto lets let them. We have to think of Lilly and saving her." Sasuke had been over-protective of his sister, but not as much as Itachi was over both of them.

"I'll go. I think I know where she is, from what Nagato told me earlier." Itachi sighed and ran off ahead of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Lets go Naruto!" Sasuke said, running after his brother. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Me either." Naruto agreed, following close behind. What neither of them realised, was that someone was watching them. Watching Sasuke Who was this strange person? Orochimaru.

As Naruto and Sasuke approached the HQ for Akatsuki, after having ran, following closely behind Itachi, for what seemed like hours, they found Itachi waiting outside the door.

"Foolish little brother. You shouldn't have followed me."

"I'm not going to lose Lilly!" Sasuke snapped, tears filling his eyes. "Not like mom and dad."

"Nothing will happen to her." Itachi sighed. "It was all a trap just to get you both here."

"Why us?" Naruto questioned.

"You can be stupid can't you Naruto?" Kurama sighed, with Naruto glaring at him, annoyed.

"You are both two hosts for two of the tailed beasts." Itachi explained. "That is what Akatsuki are after."

"Why?" Sasuke sighed.

"All will be revealed soon." Itachi smiled a little, caringly.

"Alright..." Both Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

While all three talked, the doors to the Akatsuki HQ opened, and out came two members that neither Sasuke, or Naruto, had encountered before. Who were they?

**Chapter 23 - Kisame, Hidan and A Proposal**

"Long time no see, Itachi." A guy with what seemed like a blue-ish coloured face, and what could be described as gills underneath his eyes, called Kisame, smirked.

"What do you want, Kisame?" Itachi glared at him, activating his Sharingan.

"You know what we want." A guy with a bad-ass death scythe smirked.

"Hidan..." Kisame smirked. "Play nice." He chuckled.

"I would watch it." Itachi glared at them both.

"We are after all the nine tailed beasts. However," Hidan smirked. "why don't we come to an arrangement?"

"What kind of arrangement...?" Sasuke growled a little, very angry and annoyed.

"Give us at least the nine-tails host and we'll free the girl and let you live." Kisame smirked. "You're Itachi's younger brother, it's the least we can do."

"Fine..." Itachi sighed. "First give us our sister."

Naruto looked from both Itachi to Sasuke, wondering what the hell were they thinking. If they got hold of the nine-tails, then it would be incredibly easy from them to get the other hosts as well, including Sasuke.

"What the hell are they thinking?" Kurama complained.

"I have no idea..." Naruto whispered.

"Trust us..." Sasuke grinned a little. He always grinned when he was confident something was going to work and no-one close to him was going to get hurt.

"Alright." Naruto grinned and nodded.

As Hidan and Kisame took Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi to Hanzo, where Lilly was being kept prisoner, Itachi slowly changed his Sharingan eyes to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Clearly he had some sort of plan in mind, and Sasuke had a fair idea what exactly it was. Naruto however, had no clue as to what either of them had in mind, and frankly, he wasn't wanting to find out.

"Don't worry Naruto." Itachi grinned slightly. "Nothing will happen." He whispered towards him.

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto gulped.

"Trust us." Sasuke interrupted.

"Fine."

Lilly was struggling to get free from Orochimaru's grip - since Hanzo had ordered... well... asked... him to keep a hold of her so she couldn't escape until the Akatsuki members had gotten hold of at least one of the nine-tails beast - the three tails or nine tails.

"Don't let her get free." Ebony said.

"Don't worry I won't." Orochimaru grinned.

"Good." Hanzo smirked, as Lilly continued to struggle. "There's no use girl."

"Just let me go!" She squealed.

"No," Orochimaru started to say, as Kisame and Hidan walked into the room, with Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto following close behind. "What do you two want?" He snapped.

"Let it go Orochimaru." Hanzo grinned. "Akatsuki members..."

"Yes." Kisame smirked.

"What do you want?" Ebony growled.

"We have given these three a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?"

"We'll release the girl, as long as we receive the nine-tails host. We won't harm the girl at all." Hidan went on to say.

"Why should we listen to you?" Hanzo growled, and suddenly all of them - Hidan, Orochimaru, Kisame, Ebony and himself - couldn't see. They were trapped within a genjutsu. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu.

"That takes care of them for now." Itachi smirked, as Sasuke ran over to Lilly and got her free from Orochimaru.

"Let's get back, before they get free." Sasuke said, sounding slightly worried and maybe even a little afraid.

"Yes please." Lilly said. "That snake guy freaks me out."

"Same here." Sasuke started to walk out, with both Lilly and Naruto following closely behind.

"I'll have to stay... I'm sorry..." Itachi sighed. "I'll be back later." He smiled softly. "Go on, get going."

All three of them - Sasuke, Naruto and Lilly - ran back towards the village. However, not long after they had left, Itachi released the genjutsu he had put on the others, but his eyes stayed the same. They stayed those of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What the hell?!" Kisame growled.

"Why did you do that?!" Hidan shouted.

"I wasn't going to allow you to hurt my younger sister or brother. Nor was I going to allow you to get hold of Naruto." Itachi said, with a calm tone.

As soon as they all reached the village, Jynx and Michael came over to meet them, along with Kakashi and Iruka. Jynx had realised something was going on and had informed, not just Iruka Sensei but also Kakashi. I guess you could say that... she maybe... had a childish crush on him.

"Where have you three been?" Iruka said, worriedly.

"We went to save Lilly." Sasuke went on to say.

"Hanzo and a few others, along with some organisation called Akastuki had taken her." Naruto continued.

"Why?" Michael stupidly questioned.

"They are after both Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Why them?" Jynx growled a little, jealous.

"They are hosts." Kakashi continued.

"Hosts?" She blinked.

"Tailed-beast hosts." Iruka sighed. "I have still to tell you all about that at the academy."

"Almost 16 years ago, the village was attacked by a masked man and a demon nine-tailed fox." Lilly said. Iruka and Kakashi looked at her surprised.

"How do you know that Lilly?" Sasuke asked, shocked. Even he knew that nobody had told Lilly what had happened.

"I read it in a school book we got given." She smiled softly.

"Like I was saying." Iruka said, after clearing his throat. "We'll read about that in class tomorrow and the next day."

Lilly was told to wait behind, while Jynx, Naruto and Michael left, and as Itachi appeared. She automatically assumed that she was in trouble, and looked down.

"Have I done something wrong?" She questioned.

"Not at all." Sasuke smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Then why have I to stay behind...?" She looked up a little.

"Sis... What made you start to read the book and learn about the history of the tailed beast?" Itachi questioned, getting down to her height, so he could look her in the eyes.

"It just seemed interesting... And I had heard about how you all talked about the nine tailed demon fox that Naruto is the host of." She said. "Then I got even more interested in it when big bro Sasuke came back and told everyone he was the three tailed beasts host..."

"Oh Lilly..." Both Sasuke and Itachi shook their heads, smiling, before giving her a hug.

"Like I said to you before Lilly." Iruka spoke up. "Maybe you should take the exam this year."

"Are you sure she'll pass it Iruka?" Kakashi questioned, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yes." He smiled. "If she's anything like Sasuke and Itachi, she is bond to pass it."

Lilly sighed and looked down. There she was, once again, getting compared to her older brothers.

"Sensei..." Sasuke spoke softly. "Don't you think it is too soon for her to try for the exam?"

"No. I don't. I believe she will pass it." Iruka smiled.

"I believe in her too." Itachi said, patting Lilly's head. "As would mom and dad." He smiled softly.

After what seemed like hours of talking, Iruka and Kakashi walked off, not because they had finished discussing what they think she should do, but because the Hokage - Tsunade - had called them to her office, to give them a mission.

"Would you like to sit the exam this year sis?" Questioned Itachi.

"I'm not sure... I just want you both to be proud of me..." She said, looking down.

"We'll always be proud of you sis." Sasuke smiled, hugging her gently. Itachi nodded in agreement, as Lilly felt a few tears fill up in her eyes. That was what she had been waiting mostly for her brothers to say to her.

As the months passed, neither Akatsuki, nor Hanzo tried anything to get to Sasuke, Naruto or Lilly, as Christmas came closer and closer. The academy had closed for the holidays a week before Christmas itself. Lilly had asked her family, if Jynx could maybe join them for the holidays, but Jynx had had other plans.

"Sorry all. I've got other plans. Thanks for the invite." Jynx grinned, before heading off.

"Later Jynx!" Lilly smiled, waving to her as she walked away and out of the village.

"Come on sis." Sasuke smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get inside. It seems like it may snow."

"Alright big bro." Lilly smiled, picking up her bag, walking home.

"Can we stop at Ichiraku's first?" Naruto sighed, as his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry..."

"What do you think Lilly?" Itachi smiled. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, kind of." She giggled.

"Then let's head to Ichiraku's." Sasuke laughed. "Silly Naruto."

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "You're hungry too."

"Whatever." Sasuke laughed, rolling his eyes.

All four of them headed towards Ichiraku's, as someone watched them from the shadows of the trees. Ebony. She was lurking around, hoping to be able to get hold of one of them, to lure Lilly to Hanzo and Orochimaru. Maybe she would use her very own sister.

"Soon." She smirked. "I will get you once again."

"We'll get her." Hanzo smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "For now..." He went on to say, before kissing her deeply and passionately. "I just want to be with you." He grinned.

She kissed him back, then grinned. "Likewise."

"Good." He smirked, pulled her close before vanishing with her, continuing to kiss her.

After they had eaten ramen at Ichiraku's, they headed back to the house as it started to snow. Lilly loved the snow, it was one of the few weathers she actually liked.

"Looks like it'll be a white Christmas." Sasuke joked.

"You never know. It could be." Lilly giggled.

"She's right bro." Itachi smiled.

"I just love the snow." Lilly twirled around on the spot, giggling.

"It's alright." Naruto shrugged. Clearly he didn't care what the weather was like.

"Come on Naruto! Cheer up!" She smiled, tugging at his arm. "Smile." She giggled softly.

"Fine." Naruto chuckled softly, smiling.

"Yay!" Lilly giggled. "That's better."

"That is better." Itachi laughed.

They continued to head home, the snow seemed to be lying on the ground more, and as it done so, Lilly picked up a handful of snow, made it into a circular shape and threw it at Naruto. It hit him on the back of the head.

"What the?" Naruto blinked, confused. "What just happened?" Sasuke and Itachi realised straight away and just burst out laughing. Naruto became even more confused.

"Nice one sis!" Itachi laughed.

"Right on the head!" Sasuke laughed, and fell to the ground, still laughing.

"Thank you." Lilly giggled and bowed playfully.

"What was that for?" Naruto pouted.

"It's a game!" Lilly giggled.

"A game? With snow?" Naruto blinked. Clearly he had never had fun with snow before.

"Yeah." She smiled softly. "It's called a snow-ball fight. You make a ball shape out of the snow and throw it, hoping it hits someone." She giggled.

"Oh." Naruto smiled, picked up some snow, turned it into a snow-ball and threw it down at Sasuke - who was still on the ground laughing - and hit him right in the face. "Awesome!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke growled slightly, got up, wiping the snow of off his face, picking up his own lot of snow, making a snow-ball before flinging it back at Naruto. However, Naruto cleverly ducked it and it hit Itachi on the back. "Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke smirked.

"Now... This will be fun." Itachi smiled and threw a snow-ball at Sasuke - that he had already had in his hand - but hitting Lilly instead.

"Hey!" She squealed as she got hit, then giggled. "Game on!"

They spent hours outside, having a huge snow-ball fight. They even ended up hitting people like Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and even, Kakashi. Most people would have expected Kakashi - since he is one of the more stricter Shinobi - to not join in the fun. That day however, was a different story. Kakashi joined in, hitting Itachi and Sasuke a couple of times, along with just barely missing Lilly and Naruto.

"Nice work you lot." Kakashi laughed.

"Likewise Sensei." Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, never knew you could be this fun." Ino giggled.

"Well let's make this interesting." Shikamaru smirked.

"How so Shikamaru?" Sasuke questioned.

"Whoever gives up first... has to buy ramen for the others."

"Sure." All of the others replied.

"Knowing my luck. It'll either be Kakashi Sensei, or I that has to buy the ramen." Iruka said, jumping down from the roof.

"I guess you're wanting to be apart of this snow-ball fight then, eh Iruka Sensei?" Naruto grinned, as Iruka nodded.

"Then... Game on!" Itachi shouted, throwing a snow-ball aimed at Kakashi Sensei - which he dodged - hitting, both, Sasuke and Naruto.

The game continued for hours on end, with no-one seeming to be giving up - not even Lilly - and all seemed to be really enjoying themselves, having a great time and laughing - including Iruka and Kakashi.


	7. Ch 24, Ch 25, Ch 26, Ch 27

**Chapter 24 - A Christmas Day Celebration**

As everyone went to Ichiraku's for ramen, after Iruka having given up, nobody seemed to think about all the troubles of the last year. All people could think about was the future, and what would happened after the Christmas holidays. Even Itachi had forgotten all about the Akatsuki, Hanzo, Ebony and Orochimaru. All he was hoping for was to be able to spend Christmas with his younger brother and sister, along with all their friends and their families.

When the four of them - Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Lilly - all got back home, after having had ramen, they automatically started to help Shiru, Cecilia and Mammon Zack with the Christmas decorating.

"Alright. Let's put the tree right here." Shiru said, giving out instructions to everyone.

"Okay." Zack smiled, helping Mammon and Mei put the tree in place.

"What about the mistletoe?" Itachi questioned, holding it behind him.

"Somewhere only you know." Cecilia suggested.

"Like..." He grinned, holding the mistletoe now above Shiru's head. "Here." He smiled, giving Shiru a kiss, as she smiled softly, blushing lightly, before kissing him back.

"Yes." Sasuke chuckled softly.

"That's a great place for it." Shiru smiled, after the kiss.

As the decorating for Christmas continued, Sasuke whispered something to his older brother and Naruto, both of them smiled towards him and nodded in agreement.

"That's a great idea." Naruto smiled.

"That would be awesome lil bro." Itachi smiled, patting Sasuke on the head.

"What are those three planning?" Zack questioned, curiously.

"I don't know..." Cecilia smiled. "Although, I would like to find out."

"I think it will probably have something to do with what Sasuke and Itachi will get Lilly for Christmas." Shiru said, softly. "But, I may be wrong." She giggled, lightly.

"It probably will be." Both Zack and Cecilia spoke.

Lilly seemed to be not paying one bit of attention to them all, as she seemed to be enjoying herself helping Mammon and Mei decorate the Christmas tree.

"She seems to be enjoying helping." Zack smiled.

"Yeah she does. I hope she'll have nothing to upset her, like what happened on her birthday this year..." Cecilia sighed, as Zack put his arm around her, comforting her.

"Same here."

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Shiru said. She was always upbeat and positive about things, hardly anything would bring her down.

"I hope you're right sis." Zack sighed softly.

As Christmas day grew nearer and nearer, Lilly continued to keep training, even though her older brothers had suggested to her that she forget about training, as she wouldn't want to use up her chakra and collapse again. However, Lilly being slightly stubborn, continued to train.

"Sis..." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You shouldn't train so hard... I mean I'm glad that you're training, but maybe you should just give it a break."

"But big bro..." She complained.

"No buts little sis, now come on inside."

"Fine..." She sighed, picking up her kunai, putting it into her pocket, before running back to the house.

"Don't be down sis." Itachi said, patting her head as she walked in the house.

"Sorry. I just like training."

"We can see that." Naruto smiled. "But don't over do it."

"If you over-do it, then you'll collapse like last time." Sasuke spoke softly, worry sounding in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." Lilly sighed, looking down.

"Hey... It's okay." Sasuke smiled a little, hugging her softly. "You get more training than what I had before I entered the academy."

"Yeah... Sorry about that bro." Itachi chuckled softly, poking his younger brothers forehead with two fingers. "Maybe next time." He grinned.

"Yeah right." Sasuke laughed, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Every time you said and done that, you never kept your promise."

"I know... and I'm sorry about that." Itachi patted him on his head. "I wasn't a good brother then."

"You're still not a good brother now..." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey!" Itachi complained.

"Got you." Sasuke laughed, before running off as Itachi chased him. This was one of the first times Lilly had seen her older brothers actually having fun and getting along, not just for her sake.

Itachi chased his younger brother to the end of the village before catching him and picking him up over his shoulder. Sasuke squirmed trying to get free, but he knew - as well as Itachi did - that it was no use.

"When did we stop liking each other and having fun...?" Sasuke sighed, knowing the answer.

"When Danzo ordered the destruction of the clan... For Konoha's benefit..." Itachi admitted. "I can't tell Lilly this... not until she's older. Sasuke..." He spoke quietly.

"Yes big bro?" Sasuke answered in a questioning tone.

"Don't go getting revenge for the clan...mom...dad... I'm already doing that by being apart of Akatsuki." He explained.

"The Akatsuki is after the tailed beasts... after me... so isn't that betraying family more than the village?" He sighed.

"I won't let them bring any harm to you or sis. Not while I have blood in my veins and bones in my body." He smiled softly, poking his brothers forehead again. "Why don't we go train? Just us? Like I promised we'd do all those years ago..."

"YES!" Sasuke smiled wide. "Thank you Nii-chan."

"Nii-chan?" Itachi chuckled. "I haven't heard you calling me that in ages..."

"Do you want me not to call you it?" Sasuke said, tilting his head.

"I like it bro. I just missed hearing you call me it." He smiled.

Before anyone seemed to notice, Christmas was already here. Snow falling and a nice Christmas atmosphere. Nobody was going to ruin Christmas. Especially nobody who had a soul and was actually human.

Lilly was one of the first ones awake and she ran straight to her oldest brothers room, jumping on his bed to wake him up. She may have been studying at the academy, but she was still only a child. A child who loved Christmas as much as anyone else.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan Itachi!" She shouted, jumping on his bed, close to taking his pillow and hitting him on the head with it.

"What...?" Itachi eventually groaned. He hadn't got to sleep until 5am and it was only 7.30am. He'd only had two and a half hours of sleep and here Lilly was waking him up. He playfully hit her with his pillow to get her to stop jumping on his bed. "What is it?"

"It's Christmas!" She squealed, happily.

"What's all the noise about...?" Sasuke complained, walking into his brothers room, rubbing his eyes. Clearly Lilly hadn't just woken Itachi, but Sasuke as well.

"It's Christmas Nii-chan!" She smiled.

"Really?" Sasuke blinked. He was still asleep, so hadn't had time to think clear enough to know what day it was, let alone what time it was.

"YES!" She giggled, going over and hugging him, after jumping off Itachi's bed. Sasuke had to almost catch her, before hugging her back.

"Merry Christmas sis." Sasuke laughed softly.

"Merry Christmas all." Shiru said, walking in in her dressing gown. "Let's all get the others up shall we?" Shiru giggled.

"YES!" Lilly shouted, and the other three - Itachi being more awake - just laughed.

"Someone is happy." A voice said from behind Shiru. Naruto.

"Naruto!" Lilly giggled. "Yes I am." She smiled towards the blonde haired boy the same age as her older brother Sasuke.

"Mei woke Mammon and me up just as you woke your brothers." Naruto laughed, as Mei appeared beside him, giggling.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Anyone else still sleeping?" Itachi sighed, finally getting up out his bed walking over and patting his younger siblings on the head.

"No. They are all waiting on us." Shiru answered.

"Then let's go!" Both Mei and Lilly said. Everyone else nodded in agreement, before going to see the others.

By the time everyone was awake and together near the tree, Itachi smiled and got some of the presents out from under the tree and gave them out. One for Sasuke, Lilly, Naruto, Shiru, Cecilia, Zack, Mei and Mammon all from him.

"Merry Christmas everyone and Shiru..." Itachi smiled, walking over to her last, handing her her present, before kissing her deeply, whispering something into her ear that made her blush darkly.

"Alright Itachi." She smiled, still blushing.

"Open them up you lot." He smiled at everyone, hugging Shiru close.

As everyone opened the gifts from Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto looked over at Itachi and he just shook his head. However, they assumed they had gotten away with it unnoticed, but Lilly had spotted them and tugged on Shiru's sleeve.

"What's going on with big brothers and Naruto?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure Lilly." Shiru smiled at her.

"Alright." She sighed a little, looking down.

"Hey... no sadness today Lilly." Cecilia smiled, giving her a soft hug.

"Sorry Cecilia." She smiled softly.

Everyone thanked Itachi for the gifts he had gotten them, everyone was happy with what he had given them and couldn't have asked for anything better from him or anyone else. As the other gifts got given out and opened as 'thank yous' were being said, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto vanished upstairs, before coming back down, hiding something.

"There's one last gift left. For our loving little sister." Sasuke smiled.

"And for a loving little girl." Naruto smiled, at her.

"Told you Cecilia." Zack whispered to her, smiling.

"Yeah you did." She giggled a little.

"Merry Christmas Lilly." Itachi smiled. "Close your eyes please."

"Alright big bro." She said, immediately closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed, before Itachi looked from Lilly - who still had her eyes closed - to everyone else.

"Open your eyes sis." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Ok." Lilly said, as she opened her eyes, she seen a photo book which contained pictured from everyone there and even Mikoto and Fugaku - Lilly, Sasuke and Itachi's parents. Tears started to fill her eyes, until she realised she was wearing something different. A new jacket.

"Hope you like them." Both her older brothers smiled.

"Thank you!" Lilly hugged the three of them - Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto - while trying not to cry.

"You're very welcome Lilly." All three answered.

"It's alright to cry. Especially if you're happy." Naruto whispered into her ear, even though everyone else heard, smiling.

They partied for hours on end. Non-stop. Shiru and Itachi danced for a while, before leaving the room. Nobody knew where they went, but, yet again, maybe nobody realised they were gone. Sasuke kept Lilly happy by dancing with her and having fun. Naruto however, sensed something outside, but never said anything. Christmas was a time for being together with the family and having nothing go wrong. Naruto just smiled and acted like everything was okay. However, Cecilia noticed that something wasn't right and went over to him later on, when Lilly and the other of the younger ones had gone to bed, and asked him.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing." He lied to her. It was still Christmas so he was just going to ignore it.

"Are you sure?" Cecilia was always someone who was usually good and getting people to tell the truth to her.

"I'm sure." He smiled softly. It looked like Cecilia wasn't going to get any answers from him, so she just walked off to her room.

Zetsu - the strangest member from the Akatsuki - had been watching from the sides, observing what was going on. He had been the presence Naruto had sensed.

"That was too close." Zetsu said to himself - he literally could, as he had two sides to him, white and black.

"Well then be more careful." Zetsu black sighed.

"Oh shut up." Zetsu white moaned.

"I shut up when you do. I mean whoever heard of arguing with yourself." Both of the side of Zetsu laughed at the small joke, before leaving.

"We'll get you... Naruto." Was the last thing that was heard from them.

**Chapter 25 - Zetsu, The Strange Black and White Person**

The special day, that seemed to bond everyone closer together, had come to an end. The next day wasn't to be so special, and everything - the dangers and problems from before - would all start once again. The Akatsuki would once again, be coming after Naruto and now, Sasuke as well; Hanzo and Ebony would be coming after Lilly and the strange, snake-like person of Orochimaru, would possibly be helping them, while maybe trying to get to her and someone else as well. Orochimaru was someone who they would have to watch out for.

Everyone seemed to just be relaxing the day after Christmas. Naruto, however, was still suspicious about the presence he had sensed yesterday, so had went outside to talk with Kurama, to find out if he had sensed the same presence.

"Did you feel like we were all being watched yesterday, Kurama?"

The Kyuubi answered, with a slightly annoyed tone. "Of course we were being watched. It was a member from the Akatsuki. He is able to slip through any defences, without being caught. He was watching us all from inside the house itself. We must be on guard more than usual, idiot." He let out a low growl.

"Should we tell Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, knowing that Kurama must have realised that Sasuke was now in the same position as himself.

"That Uchiha?" Kurama growled. "No way. I don't trust the Uchiha's." And that was the last thing Kurama said to Naruto for a while. Clearly the name 'Uchiha' brought bad memories back to the nine-tailed beast.

"Everything alright Naruto?" Cecilia and Zack had both noticed his disappearance, and had went in search of him. Since Zack was a Hyuga, he had the Byakugan, which enabled him to locate Naruto's chakra quickly and allow him and Cecilia to get there in a short amount of time.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "Believe it."

"I sensed a strange chakra yesterday with my Byakugan. I'm guessing you did as well Naruto." The young Hyuga stated.

Naruto let out a sigh, before answering. "Yes. I did, Zack."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Cecilia sighed, shaking her head. "Didn't you think it would've been a good idea to have let us all know?"

"He doesn't think at all." Was not Zack's snide remark, but Sasuke's. Clearly Sasuke did still slightly hate Naruto, but not as much as he used to.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"You idiot. You should've told us. We're in this together now aren't we?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed. "We are. I just didn't want to ruin everyone's day. It was Christmas."

"It may have been Christmas, but that would have been a good enough opportunity for people to attack us."

"I doubt anyone human would try attack on Christmas." Naruto said defensively.

"This person didn't seem to be exactly human." Zack mentioned.

"Really?" All three said in unison, looking over simultaneously towards him. Zack just nodded.

As the day seemed to slowly pass, Lilly was studying outside under a tree, as everyone else was talking and discussing what Naruto had sensed the previous day. Lilly was more focused, however, on her studying because she was wanting to be able to be stronger than her brothers and be respected more as an individual, than compared to them.

"I want to be able to beat them..." The young Uchiha girl spoke quietly to herself.

"If you want to be able to beat us, then prove yourself." The second of the three Uchiha's smirked, coming over to his sister, just in time to hear what she had said.

"And if you do..." The oldest and last of the Uchiha's came over. "we'll help you to get stronger."

"But I'll never beat you!" She sighed. "You both have the Sharingan. Nii-chan Itachi, you have the Mangekyo Sharingan. I'm at a disadvantage straight away."

"You will get the Sharingan sis. I know you will." Sasuke smiled, poking her forehead, the exact same way Itachi done to him.

"Hey..." She pouted a little. "What's that for?"

"Something just I do to Sasuke." Itachi chuckled, seeing his younger brother copying him, doing the exact same thing that he had always done to him, now doing it to their little sister.

"Now I get to do it to you." Sasuke laughed.

"I see." Lilly giggled.

"Want to fight us sis?" Sasuke questioned. "So you can prove yourself to us..."

"And to be fair, neither Sasuke, nor I shall use the Sharingan. I won't use the Mangekyo either. So we shall all be fighting equally." Itachi continued.

"Alright... but I'm still at a disadvantage as you were apart the ANBU nii-chan Itachi."

"I'll use half my power sis." He smiled.

"I won't use all mine either." Sasuke stated.

"Alright then." She smiled. "Let's do this then." She giggled a little.

As the three got into fighting stances, Itachi going first, while Sasuke watched and judged how well their little sister was doing and just exactly how much training she would need to possibly beat them. A strange figure appeared upon a tree and observed the fight. A black figure. The black side of Zetsu of the Akatsuki.

"Ready sis?" Itachi asked.

"I'm ready."

"On three." Sasuke said. "One... Two..." Both got ready, Lilly slowly reaching into her pouch for a kunai, and Itachi seeming to get ready to perform hand signs. "Three!"

Both the youngest and oldest Uchiha intercepted the others first attack. Lilly having tried to run at her brother with a kunai, as Itachi sent a fireball in her direction. She successfully managed to dodge it, and sent her kunai towards her brother through the fireball, which he easily dodged.

"Not bad sis." Sasuke said from the sidelines.

"Yes. Sasuke's right." Itachi smiled, throwing a mix of shuriken and kunai towards the younger one, which she managed to dodge, by flipping backwards, then jumping onto the nearest tree branch, smiling.

"Thanks." She smiled, performing the hand signs for the fireball jutsu.

"I know those hand signs well sis." Itachi grinned, doing different hand signs to her. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" and sent small fireballs towards Lilly, as she sent the Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! towards her brother. Unfortunately for Lilly, Itachi had sent shuriken in her direction, hidden amongst the small fireballs, and she got hit by them.

"Ah!" She screamed as the shuriken cut her. She went to her knees and looked up at her brother, sighing. "Like I said... Disadvantage..."

"Not really sis." Itachi smiled, extending a hand towards her, to help her up. "For you, that was very well done. Although, I know you forgot to use one of the jutsu's you were taught."

"The shadow clone jutsu..." She sighed. "I'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that sis." Sasuke smiled, walking over to them, as Itachi healed the cuts from his shuriken on Lilly.

"But it's true." She complained.

"It's not!" Itachi said, poking her head with two fingers, while Sasuke flicked her nose.

"You just haven't had the experience we have yet sis." Sasuke stated.

As Lilly got ready to fight Sasuke, Sasuke and Itachi had a quick battle of their own, which no surprise, Itachi won. But what neither of the three realised, was that a white figure was watching them from within the grounds.

"Soon. Soon you will be revealed for the traitor you are... Itachi Uchiha." The white side of Zetsu said with a dark tone, before leaving.

**Chapter 26 - Battle Time: Sasuke and Lilly**

Lilly patiently watched as her two older brother fought, she knew that they were good, especially when it came to using the Sharingan as well, but she never thought they were this good. Sasuke was able to easily dodge his brothers attacks, while continuing to attack him, and not giving up.

"They're good." She sighed softly, watching closely. Her brother Sasuke huffed, and used the fireball jutsu on his brother, which Itachi just counter-attacked with the exact same move, creating one giant fireball. Lilly was amazed. She never knew that was possible.

The fight went on for a good hour or so, until finally, Itachi decided to give up, as he was low on chakra from his previous battle with Lilly.

"You're getting stronger bro." Itachi smiled, hugging his younger brother.

"I practice a lot on my own." Sasuke mentioned.

"You should practice with Naruto or Sakura." Itachi suggested.

"You know Sakura, right big bro?" The younger sighed, shaking his head. "She's always blushing and stuff around me... Everyone knows she has a massive crush on me, just like Ino. The only girl who seems to not pay any attention to who I am and stuff, is Hinata Hyuga. She's always talking, when she does talk that is, about Naruto." Sasuke smiled softly, looking up towards the sky. "She likes him, but she's too shy to tell him."

"Why don't you tell him bro?" Itachi said, tilting his head a little, to look directly at his younger half.

"Maybe..." Was all he stated, before looking over towards Lilly. "Ready to fight sis?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah nii-chan." The youngest one smiled to her older brothers.

The two youngest ones got ready to fight, as their older brother watched closely, ready to give advice - especially to Lilly - when needed.

"Ready you two?" Itachi asked.

"Yes!" Both said, enthusiastically.

"Ready... Set... Begin!" Itachi smiled, and jumped out the way, to allow them to fight, and just jumped to some place where he could watch.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Lilly said, finishing the hand signs, sending a huge fireball towards Sasuke, which he dodged, jumping into the air and started to do his own hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He done the hand signs and sent many smaller fireball towards Lilly, which she dodged, sending shuriken and kunai's towards him.

"Damn." Sasuke said, getting out the way. "You're not bad at all sis."

"She's impressive, right bro?" Itachi said, from within the safety of the trees.

"Yeah." The younger brother said, sending shuriken towards their sister, but she fooled him and used the Substitution Jutsu and appeared behind her brother, holding a kunai to his neck, smiling.

"Got'ya." She giggled.

"Think again sis." Sasuke grinned, vanishing. A clone. She had been fighting a clone and hadn't realised.

"Damnit!" She cursed, and Itachi just shook his head.

"You need to focus sis, and pay attention to your opponent."

"I know!" She sighed, looking around, trying to figure out where Sasuke had went. She finally locked on to his chakra and sent a kunai in his direction, which he stopped with his own kunai.

"Well done sis." Sasuke said, jumping out of a tree. "You focused on my chakra and found me." He ran towards his sister, performing hand signs, allowing chakra to be more visible. "Chidori." Sasuke said, before almost hitting Lilly, but Itachi intercepted it, shaking his head.

"Not that jutsu bro. Not yet." Itachi sighed. "You were only supposed to use some of your normal power, not go all out like you want to kill her."

"Sorry nii-chan..." Sasuke sighed.

"W-What was t-that...?" Lilly questioned, slightly shaken.

"Chidori." Itachi answered. "A lightning jutsu."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have used it sis." Sasuke said, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't use to have bangs for a while, but he must've decided he would prefer them, even though others may not have.

"It's alright big bro." She smiled softly. "If you were an enemy ninja, you would've carried on with the jutsu, as well as the intent to kill me."

"How do you know all this sis?" Sasuke blinked, surprised and actually glad she knew that.

"I read some of the books that you leave in the house, about ninjutsu and various other ninja facts." She giggled. "Iruka-sensei hasn't told us anything about this yet, let alone, anything about the tailed-beast." She smiled.

"You are a surprising girl." Itachi chuckled, patting her on her head. "You know who would be proud of you..." Itachi wondered.

"Mom and Dad?" She questioned, as both her brothers answered with a quick exchange of a glance, a small smile towards her and a nod of the head.

As the three of them started to head home, a strange black and white figure, in an Akatsuki jacket, appeared before them, shaking his head.

"Tobi will be disappointed when he finds out what you've been up to... Itachi Uchiha." Zetsu grinned.

"Tell Tobi and you'll all die, Tobi included." Itachi growled, glaring at Zetsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

"You're right, Itachi. People will die... but not us." He smirked, before vanishing. Itachi sighed angrily, clenching his fists.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes?" Sasuke blinked, looking at his brother.

"Look after Lilly. I'm going to have to go and make Tobi believe I'm still a dedicated member, and get him to believe Zetsu is lying." Itachi looked down, hugging his siblings close. "Be careful... both of you."

"We will, nii-chan." They replied, hugging him back, before he ran off, heading towards the Akatsuki hide-out, to talk to Tobi and get him to believe him.

Once Itachi reached the Akatsuki hide-out, he blinked in surprise, as he was actually needed. Maybe Zetsu had told Tobi already, or maybe it was something else. Luckily for him, they had captured the one-tailed beast host, Gaara of the Desert, and were ready to extract the beast from within him.

"What beast does he have?" Itachi questioned, looking at Nagato.

"One tail, Shukaku." Nagato answered, looking over at all the other Akatsuki members.

"Right." A strange masked man spoke. Tobi. "Let's get ready to collect the tailed beasts, and let us start with this young pathetic excuse for a host." Gaara seemed to be struggling to get free, and Itachi felt sorry for him. He had an idea what he was going through, thanks to both his little brother, Sasuke and Naruto being hosts as well, but he would never allow the Akatsuki to find that out.

Naruto came running over to the two of them, and blinked, wondering where Itachi had gone, before allowing them to know what was going on.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Gaara is missing!"

"He's missing?" Sasuke blinked, knowing Gaara was also a host. "Who told you?"

"Kankuro and Temari. The other two sand ninjas that are always with him. They were found near the sand village. Kankuro has been poisoned, and they're trying to remove the poison from him, back at the sand village."

"Then we must get there!" Sasuke said, looking at Lilly. "But I said to big bro that I would look after Lilly."

"It's fine nii-chan. I'll stay here with Mei and Mammon. It'll give me some time to study. I've got a test after the holidays anyway." She sighed.

"Are you sure sis?" Sasuke questioned, looking at Naruto wondering if he was fine with leaving his younger sister to look after his own.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "You want to help your friend. I understand. Go help him big bro. Both of you." She picked up her weapons, heading back to the house.

"Ready then Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. Let's go help Gaara." Sasuke grinned. He'd not had much of an mission like this in a while. So both ninjas headed off for the sand village, while Lilly headed home.

As all of the Akatsuki members, including Itachi and Nagato, started to remove the tailed beast from within Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and some old lady, got to the Akatsuki entrance and started to sneak inside.

"We got to help." Sasuke said.

"We need to be quiet." Sakura mentioned.

"I know that! I'm always quiet." The loudest of the three from Team 7, said in a rather loud voice.

"Let's split up. Sasuke. Naruto. Come with me." Kakashi said, heading off in one direction, the two boys following behind. "Sakura. You go with the old lady the other way, and see if you find Gaara."

"Right." The young kunoichi nodded, heading off in a different direction, with the old lady following behind her.

Unfortunately, Sakura and the old lady - Chiyo - run into some trouble, otherwise known as Sasori - Chiyo's grandson.

"Long time no see..." Sasori spoke, from within his puppet.

"I suspected more from you..." Chiyo sighed.

"There was nothing else for me." Sasori shrugged. "Now... Why are you here?"

"We're here for Gaara." Sakura said, in a rather angry tone.

"The tailed beast?" Sasori questioned.

"You should know!" Sakura growled.

"You won't get to him." Sasori plainly stated.

"We'll see about that." Chiyo sighed, as Sasori started to attack them, to prevent them from reaching Gaara and the rest of the members of the Akatsuki. Chiyo countered, by using Sakura as if she was a puppet, as Sasori's puppet - the one he was inside - got destroyed, finally revealing himself. He had red hair and red eyes, truth be told, he actually looked quite cute for a guy.

"You won't succeed grandma..." Sasori said, in a calming voice.

"Then let's end this Sasori..." Chiyo pulled out two scrolls which contained two puppets, and summoned them. A man and a woman, the man looked slightly like Sasori and Sasori's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Mom... Dad..." He blinked.

"Yes. Two puppets you created." Chiyo sighed. "And these puppets will be your downfall."

As Sasori's parents puppets killed him - thanks to Chiyo - Sakura went off to try find Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, also hoping to find them rescuing Gaara.

"Where are you guys?" Sakura spoke out loud, mostly to herself, but luckily for her, Sasuke had heard her and shouted over to her.

"Sakura!" He called. "Over here! We've got Gaara!" The last sentence, sounding as if something terrible had happened, so she ran over to the others, to find Gaara laying on the ground dead. She had no idea how to save him.

"Let me help him..." Chiyo said, walking over.

"How can you help?" Kakashi questioned.

"I can transfer my life to Gaara's and bring him back." The little old lady said, starting to transfer her life energy to Gaara.

"Will it work?" Sasuke sighed.

"It will..." Chiyo replied, sadly, looking up towards Naruto. "But my life energy isn't enough..."

"I'll help." Naruto said, placing his hands on top of Chiyo's, allowing her to transfer some of his life energy to bring Gaara back. But would it work?

**Chapter 27 - Gaara of the Desert: Alive or Dead?**

As Chiyo transferred the remainder of her life, along with some of Naruto's, to bring Gaara back, everyone was silent. Naruto seemed to be focused on one thing. Gaara. And bringing him back. Gaara was the only one who felt the same pain and suffering that Naruto did, so they understood each other perfectly. Naruto wasn't wanting to lose that.

Within a matter of minutes, it worked. Gaara was alive, but unfortunately, Chiyo, was not. Sakura tried to hold back her tears, but it was too much for her. Chiyo had taught her so much about being a medical ninja and being able to help others.

"What happened?" Gaara questioned, slowly sitting up, looking around. Temari and Kankuro came rushing over, once Kakashi had went and told them, and both just hugged Gaara tightly.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Temari said through tears, as Gaara smiled softly.

"I won't."

"Good." Kankuro grinned, for once not wearing his usual clothes and face-paint.

"I have to get back to Konoha..." Sasuke said, heading off, as Kakashi stopped him.

"Why?" The porn reading Sensei questioned.

"I've got to get back to my little sister..." Sasuke sighed.

"Little sister?" Kakashi curiously asked. "I thought only Itachi was the other Uchiha member alive..."

"Nope. We've got a younger sister. She's at the academy." Sasuke explained, sighing. Clearly, neither the Hokage - Tsunade, of the Legendary Sannin - or Iruka, had told Kakashi.

"I see..." Kakashi said. "Then get going." Kakashi smiled, taking out his usual book, walking off.

"Thanks Sensei." Sasuke smiled, and ran off, heading back to Konoha as quickly as he could.

As soon as Sasuke arrived back, he noticed that something was on fire, and headed to the house quickly, worried about his sister and the others that had been there. The house had been set a blaze, but luckily, everyone that had been in it was alright and not hurt. They had also managed to rescue the important thing that mattered to them. As soon as Sasuke walked over, Lilly started to do hand signs, hoping that it was going to work.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." She spoke, as a water dragon appeared, putting out the fire on the house. Everyone was amazed.

"How can you?" Mammon blinked.

"That's amazing!" Zack smiled.

"Well done!" Cecilia smiled, performing the same hand signs, to help out.

Slowly, but surely, the fire on the house went out. Everyone sighed, when the fire was gone. But mostly, Sasuke looked at his younger sister, surprised that she could do water jutsu as well as fire.

"When did you learn that jutsu sis?" Sasuke questioned, giving her a hug.

"I learned it from Cecilia..." She sighed, hugging him back.

"Well seems like you can use both fire and water jutsu sis." Sasuke smiled.

"Yup!" She giggled.

"I'll teach you a new jutsu later sis." He said, patting her head.

"Yay!" She smiled. "Thanks nii-chan! I can't wait!" She liked spending time with him.

"Anything for you little sis." Sasuke smiled, heading inside to check that everything was alright and nobody had gotten hurt. Luckily, everyone had gotten out in time, so all that was wrong was the few burn marks over the wallpaper and carpets.

The next few months seemed to be the same as every other. Sasuke and Naruto would go on a mission with Kakashi and Sakura; Lilly would meet up with Jynx and Michael and head to the academy to be taught more things about the various clans abilities and things she had already been told about; Itachi would vanish for the day - presumably heading to the new Akatsuki HQ - to make it seem like he was still apart of them.

What nobody seemed to realise was that neither Orochimaru, nor Akatsuki, nor Hanzo, had made any attempt to get Lilly, Sasuke or Naruto. Which seemed to be slightly strange. Zack and Cecilia both realised this, so both decided to see if they could find out what was going on with them, and more importantly, what they were planning, that was taking so long for them to attack once again.

"We need to find them." Cecilia said.

"Yeah. I can try locate them with my Byakugan." Zack suggested, but Cecilia just shook her head.

"We need to capture someone who is connected to all three... That Zetsu guy seemed to be a key spy." She remembered how Naruto had said he'd been spying on them all at Christmas and how Lilly had told her that he had been watching while she battled with her older brother - just to see how strong she actually was.

"Then let's go." Zack smiled, having his Byakugan activated, heading in the direction of Zetsu's chakra.

"Right." Cecilia smiled, following him close behind.

"We need to figure out how we're going to get either one of them." Orochimaru sighed. "The Chunnin exams are coming up, so the youngest brother of the Uchiha clan... Sasuke... should be put forward for them. I just have to figure a way of getting into those Chunnin exams, so I can have a little... fun." Orochimaru smirked.

"What are you planning on doing with those Uchiha brats?" Kabuto - Orochimaru's right-hand man questioned.

"Give them power." Orochimaru simply answered. "The youngest one wants to be stronger than both her brothers... whereas Sasuke just wants to make his brother pay for what happened to the clan and their parents."

"So what are you going to do to give them power?" Kabuto sighed, having a fair idea what he was going to do.

"I'm going to give them my cursed mark... like I've done to previous ninja's." Orochimaru laughed evilly.

The final exams, that the older classed students could take, where coming up. Iruka had honestly considered allowing Lilly to take the exam, but there was something that prevented him for doing so.

"Lilly..." Iruka spoke, during class.

"Yes sensei?" She answered, looking up from her work.

"Not this year." He smiled, hoping she would understand what he was talking about. She did.

"Alright sensei." She smiled.

"What d'ya mean sensei?" Jynx asked, even though it had nothing to do with her.

"The final exams." Iruka sighed. "I was thinking about allowing a few of you to try the exams this year."

"Really?" Michael stupidly questioned.

"Yes. I thought maybe some of you would stand a good chance at passing them, but I've decided that the next time, in a few years though, when the exams come around again. I will definitely allow you all to do them, to become full-fledged Genin ninja." After he said that, there was a loud cheer from the entire class, well all except Lilly, she just remained quiet. Maybe that was one of the reasons she got compared to Sasuke most of the time, he had always been so quiet during classes and only spoke when he was required to.

After the class had quietened down, Iruka went back to teaching. Today's lesson was on the Uchiha clan, and how they had the Sharingan and various other things. Lilly already knew all this stuff, but Iruka had insisted she stay and listen, just in case there was a little bit of information that neither of her brothers had intended to mention to her. Iruka had believed that now Lilly was studying at the academy, that she deserved to know the reason why the Uchiha clan had been destroyed and killed, all except her and her brothers.

"The Uchiha clan have, what's called a Kekki Genkai, Sharingan. It's something that only people from this clan can inherit. However, you can only inherit this through blood." Iruka told the class.

"Are there other forms of this? Kekki Genkai?" Jynx questioned.

"Yes. The Hyuga clan have it also. The Hyuga clan had the Kekki Genkai, Byakugan." Iruka explained to her, as well as the entire class.

"Ah." Jynx smiled. "Cool."

"So... As I was saying, the Uchiha clan has the Kekki Genkai of the Sharingan, but there are various forms of it. There is a stronger version of the Sharingan, called the Mangekyo Sharingan. However, if anyone uses this too much... they will go blind."

"How can it be prevented?" For once, that was Lilly that asked that. She hadn't actually been told what that Mangekyo Sharingan does, or what happens if you use it too much.

"Don't you know that?" Iruka questioned, looking over at her. She just shook her head. "Well... one of the ways to prevent you going blind, is by taking the eyes of a sibling."

"So... if big bro Itachi is going blind... he can take the Mangekyo Sharingan eyes of either Sasuke or me?"

"Not exactly..." Iruka sighed. "As long as you have unlocked the Sharingan itself, whoever has the Mangekyo Sharingan and is going blind, would be able to take even the plain Sharingan eyes from their sibling and prevent them ever going blind." Iruka explained.

"I never knew that..." Lilly said quietly.

"Well now ya do." Jynx grinned, in her silly way.

"Yeah." Lilly giggled.

"Anyway..." Iruka coughed, interrupting the conversation the two young kunoichi were having. "Let's continue with this lesson. Now each of you will try to mention one thing that you have learned today about the Uchiha clan."

"Do we have to..." Michael complained.

"Yes." Iruka sharply answered. "And all of you must answer the same question I'll put on the board."

"What's the question?" Jynx sighed.

"When does a Uchiha get the Sharingan? That is the question." Iruka smiled, writing it up on the board, as everyone else started to think about what they learned about the Uchiha clan today.

As the lesson came to an end, Iruka got everyone to come up and answer the question, along with tell what they learned about the Uchiha clan. Unfortunately for Lilly, he was going through everyone in alphabetical order, so she was going to be one of the last people to be asked.

"Jynx Haruno." Iruka called.

"The Uchiha clan gets the Sharingan. The age they can get it is 8..." She shrugged, getting her stuff, walking out of class, as Iruka had said she could. He asked a few more students before getting to Lilly.

"Lilly Uchiha." Iruka spoke.

"Our clan has what's called a Kekki Genkai. There isn't a specific age that the Sharingan is unlocked, it unlocks when the user needs it the most, or the users eyes are able to lock onto the movements of their enemy." Lilly said, before heading out.

"Lilly... Wait behind please." Iruka said to her, before she could walk out the class door.

"Alright sensei." Lilly sighed, leaning against the wall, just like her big brother Sasuke, waiting on Michael to be called and give Iruka the things he learned today, as well as, the answer to the question.

"Lastly, Michael Uzumaki." Iruka sighed, thinking that Michael was too much like Naruto to know the answer.

"The Uchiha clan has a higher level of Sharingan called the Mangekyo Sharingan. The age they get it is about 9." Michael answered, surprising Iruka slightly, as Michael had managed to have listened and gotten it right, but obviously, he hadn't gotten the age right.

"You can head home now Michael." Iruka stated.

"Thanks sensei." Michael grabbed his stuff, and ran out the class.

"Now Lilly..." Iruka spoke, not long after Michael had left. "How did you know that the Sharingan doesn't get unlocked at a specific age?"

"Both my brothers have the Sharingan... Itachi unlocked it at age 8, whereas Sasuke unlocked it during a mission with Kakashi sensei. He was about 12, but he actually activated it when he was 7... but because of what happened to our clan, he had forgotten he'd activated it, so it never truly activated for him until he was 12." Lilly explained.

"Have you activated the Sharingan yet?" Iruka curiously asked.

"...No." She sighed, looking down. "I must be a failure... I can't even have the Sharingan unlocked..."

"That is not true. You are definitely not a failure." Iruka smiled, ruffling her hair. "You're one of the brightest students I've ever had." Iruka admitted.

"Thanks sensei." Lilly smiled softly.

"You're very welcome. Now, go on. Get home." Iruka smiled.

"Right." Lilly said, picking her bags up, heading out of the academy, heading home. She hoped for once that she wasn't one of the first people home.

"The three of you will be entered in the Chunnin exams." Kakashi told Team 7. "This will help you get up to Chunnin level, meaning you'll be able to go on harder missions."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a Chunnin! Believe it!"


	8. Ch 28, Ch 29, Ch 30, Ch 31

**Chapter 28 - Chunnin Exams: Who Will Succeed?**

Lilly walked home, hoping that her brothers, or at least someone, would be home. For once, someone was. Itachi was home and he was at the door to give her a hug, as she walked in.

"How was school little sis?" Itachi questioned.

"Same as always." She shrugged. This was a little strange. Itachi - yet again, nobody - ever wanted to know how her day at school had been.

"What did Iruka teach you today?" Itachi smiled, picking her up, placing her on his back. Now this was really strange.

"Stuff... is something wrong big bro?" Lilly finally asked.

"The Akatsuki is coming after Sasuke and Naruto again. Zack and Cecilia have vanished and nobody knows where they've gone." He finally told her.

"We can't let them get big brother Sasuke or Naruto! We need to find Zack and Cecilia." She sighed. "What if the Akatsuki has already captured them?" She had a very active mind, so always thought of various possibilities for things that had, and were, happening. "They haven't been captured by the Akatsuki, if they were I would have been informed." Itachi informed her. "Oh..." She felt a little stupid for having not thought about that. "Anyway... truthfully sis... tell me, how was school?" Itachi smiled, as he took her bags from her, placing them down in the doorway, before walking off to the village, with her on his back. "School was fine." She answered. "What did Iruka tell you today?" Itachi asked, looking up at his sister, smiling. "About our clan..." She replied, looking up towards the sky, holding on. "What did he say?" Itachi was curious to know what Iruka had told the class about the Uchiha clan, as well as the Sharingan. "He just told us about that our clan has a Kekki Genaki. Basically, the Sharingan. He also told us, that anyone with the Mangekyo Sharingan who uses it too much... will go blind..." She sighed, starting to worry about him. She knew he had the Mangekyo Sharingan and she knew he used it a lot. "Are you going blind nii-chan?" She questioned. "A little..." He truthfully answered. "But don't worry about me." He smiled. "Iruka-Sensei said that there is a way you can stop from going blind." She said to him. "And how's that?" Itachi wondered. "By taking the eyes of a Sharingan user... A sibling..." She told him. "I won't ever do that." Itachi smiled. "I won't ever take yours - when you get them, and you will - or Sasuke's eyes." "I know you wouldn't." She smiled, as her stomach gave a slight growl. She hadn't eaten anything today. To be honest, she hadn't been eating much at all. "Let's go get ramen sis." Itachi chuckled, walking off towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

Once they reached Ichiraku's, they weren't surprised to see Naruto there. However, they were more surprised to see all of Team 7 - Sasuke and Kakashi included - there.

"Hey you two!" Naruto shouted. "Kakashi-Sensei is going to buy us all some ramen!"

"Cool." Itachi laughed. "We were just coming to get some as well."

"Yup." Lilly giggled.

"Although... Sasuke... I thought you didn't really like ramen?" Itachi said.

"I don't... but Naruto and everyone else I talk to, says this ramen is good. So I'm going to try it." Sasuke replied, glancing from his older brother, up towards his younger sister. "How was school Lilly?" He smiled.

"Boring..." She plainly replied. "Stuff I already know." She giggled.

"Iruka told the class about our clan." Itachi said to Sasuke and the others.

"I see." Kakashi spoke. For once, he wasn't wearing his mask. "Anything interesting?" He smiled to her.

"Not really." She said, looking down at Itachi, whispering into his ear. "Please don't tell them about it. We'll tell nii-chan later." She smiled, as Itachi nodded.

"Alright sis."

After they finished eating their ramen, Sasuke had actually liked it, so the three of them decided that they would go for a walk and spend a little time together, while Naruto headed home.

"So... How was the mission?" Itachi asked his younger brother.

"Fine. Showed Naruto up like always." Sasuke grinned.

"You always do." Lilly giggled.

"So true." Itachi chuckled.

"Anyway, what is the Akatsuki up to nii-chan?" Sasuke questioned his older brother.

"Trying to get the tailed beasts like before." He sighed. "Even you."

"Thought that proposal was a lie." Sasuke sighed.

"It was the only thing I could think of to allow us to get Lilly back." Itachi mentioned.

"Any news nii-chan Sasuke?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah... Team 7 has been entered into the Chunnin exams."

"Cool. I'm sure the three of you will do great." Itachi smiled.

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed.

"As long as we all work together... We'll be fine." Sasuke smiled. "The first test is coming up soon." He mentioned.

"Then you better be prepared." Lilly smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he's ready." Itachi grinned.

"Oh great..." Sasuke sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey... don't be like that." Itachi said, poking his brother forehead.

"Sorry." Sasuke sighed a little.

"It's fine." Lilly giggled.

The three of them walked around the village, just listening to the sounds of all the people in the village talking with each other and being happy. Lilly was humming softly, as both her brothers listened and discussed what Sasuke was excepting to happen in the Chunnin exams.

"Battles... hopefully... and probably one written test." Sasuke shrugged.

"You won't know until it's time." Itachi replied.

"Yeah... Kakashi said in almost a week that it'll be starting."

"Then we should go train. I want to be able to help somehow." Itachi smiled, patting Sasuke on the head.

"Alright big bro. I'd appreciate that." Sasuke smiled.

"Anything for my little bro." Itachi grinned, laughing a little.

"What about me...?" Lilly fake pouted a little.

"We'd not forget about you sis." Sasuke smiled, hugging her softly. "We'd do anything to help you as well."

"Right." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I knew that." Lilly giggled, jumping down of Itachi's back, landing on her feet.

"I know." Itachi smiled kindly. "Why don't we all have a race home?" He suggested. "And to be fair, seeing as she's the youngest, Lilly gets a slight head start."

"Sure!" Sasuke and Lilly both smiled, ready and raring to go.

"Ready...?" Itachi questioned, as both of them nodded. "Right. I'll count to 3 but on 2, Lilly you can go."

"Alright nii-chan." She smiled.

"1..." Itachi said, getting ready to run, as did Sasuke and Lilly. "2..." Lilly ran off, as both brothers grinned, waiting. "3!" Itachi finally said, running off to catch up with their sister, but somehow Sasuke seemed to be just that little bit quicker than him and passed his older brother with ease.

"See you at home nii-chan!" Sasuke called from up front, racing after Lilly.

"Jeez... I'm slowing down." Itachi chuckled, speeding up a little, having not shown his full potential to allow his younger siblings to beat him, at first.

By the time the three of them arrived home, Itachi had actually decided to beat his younger siblings, but they had both realised that he had planned that and that he would do it, so everyone was happy and laughing by the time they walked inside.

"Naruto!" Itachi called, making sure he was home, as he should've been. However, there was no reply.

"Hey Naruto! Anyone!" Sasuke tried shouting. Still nothing.

"What's going on?" Lilly questioned.

"I don't know sis" Itachi said, "and I don't like it."

"Where are they all?" Sasuke questioned, having tried to locate anyone's chakra in the house, beside the three of them. Nothing. The only chakra that was around the house was theirs.

"This is strange..." Lilly said, heading into the living room, finding a note on the table. "What's this?" She said to herself.

"A note?" Sasuke walked over, looking at it from over his sister's shoulder.

"I think so." Lilly said.

"Read it out Lilly." Itachi said.

"Alright." Lilly looked down at the note and started to read it out loud: "If you ever want to see anyone again, you will leave the Akatsuki and give us what we're after. Orochimaru and Hanzo are both after something as well. Give us what we want and we won't harm any of your friends. However, the same can't be said for the other two." Lilly gulped a little. It seemed to be that the note was more for Itachi than all three of them.

"Damnit..." Itachi cursed. "I can't let this happen. Not again..." He sighed.

"Again?" Lilly blinked, looking up at him.

"Last time..." Itachi sighed, knowing she would've found out this sooner or later. "Danzo ordered me to kill our clan. He was scared that our clan would seek more power and try take control of the village. However, he had threatened to kill you and Sasuke if I didn't do what I was required too. And everything else I told you basically follows on from this, and has been caused because of Danzo." He admitted.

"So... The Akatsuki has put you in this same situation once again..." Lilly sighed.

"Yes." Itachi sighed, clenching his fists. "But I won't allow them to win. Not like I allowed Danzo to win..."

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke questioned. He wanted to help as much as Lilly did.

"We... aren't going to do anything... I'm going to do it all alone." Itachi sighed, heading out of the room, but Lilly wouldn't let him and grabbed his arm.

"No!" She shouted at him, a few little tears in her eyes. "Not alone!"

"I have to sis..." He said sadly, looking away from her.

"You don't have to big bro." Sasuke corrected. "We can do this together. Our clan was destroyed. Consider this a little revenge." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed.

"Fine..." Itachi sighed, giving up on arguing with them.

At the Akatsuki HQ, Naruto and all the others had been imprisoned and had no way of escaping. Even Kakashi couldn't get them out, no matter how hard he tried.

"Nothing is working!" Naruto growled.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura sighed, slapping him like she always does.

"Ow... Sakura-chan..." Naruto sighed, rubbing his cheek.

"We need to try figure out what they want." Kiba sighed, petting Akamaru - his dog.

"Well... It could be Naruto." Kakashi suggested.

"Or..." Iruka started to speak. "It could be those three Uchiha members."

"True..." Kakashi agreed. "They are the only ones who aren't captured."

"It can't be JUST them!" Naruto shouted.

"True... Maybe we are just pawns for them." Shikamaru thought. "We're all pieces on a chess board. Right now, we are all the pawns. Sasuke, Itachi and Lilly are some of the higher-up pieces." Shikamaru explained.

"And the Akatsuki is the opposing side..." Asuma interrupted.

"Correct." Shikamaru nodded, sitting in his usual concentration stance.

"So what do we do?" Ino questioned. "Who's all left at the village?"

"Nearly everybody who doesn't know the Uchiha's well... Or who knows about who is a tailed beast..." Shikamaru said to her.

"But most of the village knows who the tailed beast hosts are in our village!" Mei complained.

"Yes they do..." Mammon agreed. "But not all know the Uchiha's as well as all of us..."

"Exactly." Shikamaru nodded. "I mean... how many of us here don't know about at least Sasuke and Itachi, and are friends with them?" Everyone raised there hands.

"I see what you're getting at..." Iruka sighed. "And I know all three well... as does Mammon, Mei and Naruto..."

"That's possibly the reason why. Kakashi knows Itachi but he knows Sasuke more as he is Sasuke sensei. Most of the sensei's here know about Itachi. All of us younger ones have been in class with Sasuke. However, not many of us know about the youngest one... Lilly I believe." Shikamaru continued to explain.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Lilly is the youngest Uchiha. She seems to be quite clever, right Iruka-Sensei?"

"Right. This little kunoichi is just as clever as you Shikamaru and even you Sakura. She doesn't memorise things like you, but she does seem to know a lot. There has only been little things she doesn't know off..." Iruka explained to everyone.

"Like what?" Neji curiously asked.

"She didn't know that people in her clan who use the Mangekyo Sharingan too much will go blind..."

"Even I knew that..." Kakashi said, looking up from his book. "However, it doesn't help that everytime I use the Mangekyo, I experience a brief moment where I can't see out my eye."

"That's the thing Kakashi. The Uchiha's get it worse than you do. Especially seeing that you only have one of the Sharingan eyes and are nothing to do with the Uchiha clan." Asuma sighed.

"Anyway..." Shikamaru cleared his throat, stopping the discussion. "We have to figure out how to escape."

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"We can't let them fall into the trap." Hinata quietly said.

"You're right Hinata." Naruto grinned at her, which made her go all shy and quiet, as well as blush.

"What's the plan Sensei's?" Neji questioned, looking at the three sensei's - Iruka, Asuma and Kakashi.

"We wait?" Iruka suggested.

"We wait." Kakashi agreed.

"We can't wait..." Asuma sighed. "We have to prevent the three of them coming here. We have to get out of here."

"But how?" Both the other sensei's questioned.

"Diversion... Distraction... Something!" Asuma shouted.

"No..." Shikamaru interrupted. "We wait. It is the best strategy."

**Chapter 29 - Planning and Strategising: Freedom**

Back in Konoha, Sasuke, Itachi and Lilly were planning how they were going to get their friends back, without obeying the Akatsuki's orders. Itachi was still insisting on going after the others on their own, but his siblings were having none of it.

"I'll go alone!" Itachi said, once more, to Sasuke and Lilly.

"Not this time! It's too much for you to handle alone!" Sasuke tried to explain to him.

"Stop shouting!" Lilly shouted, trying to get her brothers to lower their voices, so they could plan without arguing.

"Sorry... but I just don't want either of you hurt." Itachi sighed, speaking in a quieter voice.

"We know that!" Sasuke snapped at his brother.

"Nii-chan!" Lilly shouted at him.

"Sorry sis..." Sasuke sighed, finally calming down.

"It's fine... now we need to figure out how we're going to get the others back..." Lilly sighed.

"We need some sort of distraction..." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Naruto is about the only good person to use as a distraction." Itachi sighed.

"We're going to have to figure something else out..." Lilly said. "Why don't we use the element of surprise?" She suggested.

"It may work..." Itachi said. "However, if this is what they want then they will be expecting it." He sighed.

"You're right." The other two agreed, sighing.

After trying to figure out what to do, the three Uchiha's decided to go with what they were intending in the first place. The element of surprise. However, all three knew that they Akatsuki would be possibly expecting them.

"Lilly... you shouldn't be doing this..." Sasuke mentioned. "You're not even a Genin ninja yet." He pointed out. "You don't even have the village headband." He sighed.

"I don't care. I want to do whatever I can to help. I think I know a way to distract them all, to allow you both to free the others." She said, as the three of them started to head towards the HQ for the Akatsuki.

"How?" Sasuke questioned. "How will you be able to distract them?" He curiously wondered.

"The Kage Bushin." She smiled.

"How do you know that?!" Sasuke exclaimed, having not been told she can do it.

"Naruto taught me." She giggled. "I've been practicing it for a while to try get it correct. I think I've finally managed it." She sighed a little.

"Well we're just going to have to hope you have managed it." Itachi said, as the three ran through the trees, closing in on the HQ.

Once the three had gotten inside the Akatsuki HQ, thanks to Itachi knowing all the entrances, they started to head towards the main area of the HQ. Everyone of the Akatsuki was more than likely going to be there, as that was the meeting place. Itachi had talked to Lilly and Sasuke before coming in and told them: 'No matter what happens to me, if something goes wrong, get out as quickly as you can. Remember I promised mom and dad I would do whatever I can to look after you both. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me.' He had left them no room for arguing and both had just nodded their heads, letting him know that they would get out of the place if anything went wrong.

As they walked into the main area - where the Akatsuki would remove the tailed beasts from the hosts - Tobi - the masked man - appeared, holding Naruto by the throat.

"About time you three got here." He said with a evil tone to his voice.

"Let Naruto go!" Lilly shouted.

"No." Deidara appeared, standing behind them, so there was no chance for anyone of them to escape.

"Deidara... where's your partner... Sasori?" Sasuke smirked, knowing that Sasori was long dead.

"Why you?!" Deidara growled towards him, as both Itachi and Sasuke activated their Sharingan. Deidara hated seeing the Sharingan eyes. "You think you're so cool! And those eyes make me sick! Always judging me... and my art! You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work... and it makes me want to kill you!"

"Calm down Deidara." Kisame appeared, pointing his sword - the Samehada - towards Itachi. "Either of you make one wrong move, especially you Itachi, and you're all dead." He smirked.

"They won't die, Kisame." Hidan said, appearing beside him, along with Kakuzu. "Not yet, anyway." He grinned evilly.

"Fine..." Kisame sighed. "When we do get to kill them, I want to kill my old partner... Itachi." He growled a little.

"Right back at you." Itachi smirked, knowing that Kisame couldn't handle him, especially when he used the Mangekyo.

"Now Lilly..." Sasuke whispered into his little sister's ear. She nodded and started to perform hand signs with one hand, making sure that none of the Akatsuki could see what she was doing.

"Kage Bushin!" She said, allowing various shadow clones, that were physical true forms, that went after the Akatsuki members, distracting them. "NOW!" She shouted to her brothers.

"Let's go." Sasuke said to Itachi, as Itachi trapped Kisame and Deidara in the Tsukuyomi.

"Right." Itachi nodded, and headed out to find the others, with Sasuke following close behind.

As Itachi and Sasuke headed to find the remainder of their friends that had been captured, Lilly was struggling to keep the other Akatsuki members occupied.

"D-Damnit..." She huffed, getting low on chakra. "I c-can't keep this up much l-longer..." She thought out loud to herself.

"You're mine girl." Orochimaru had come, along with Hanzo and Ebony. Now things were going to get harder.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto growled, kicking free from Tobi, doing the hand signs, forming many Kage Bushin clones of his own. "Lilly! Stop the jutsu! I've got it from here!" He growled, worried and eyes that of the Kyuubi. Cleary, it wasn't just Naruto that wanted to help, Kurama did also.

"I can help!" She shouted to him, kicking Hanzo in the stomach when he tried to grab her.

"Lilly!" Naruto shouted. She sighed and ended the Kage Bushin, collapsing back to leaning against the wall. She was extremely tired and hurt. Was this the effect of using the Kage Bushin?

"You little brat!" Hanzo growled, getting up. Clearly she was still weak compared to him. She was low on chakra and beaten up from the attacks her shadow clones had taken. "You'll pay for that!" He slowly approached her, when suddenly he couldn't move at all. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He growled, pissed off.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru sighed, standing there preventing Hanzo from moving. "You're caught in my jutsu."

"And now you are way out-numbered." Kakashi appeared, along with everyone else. They had done it. They had managed to locate the others and free them. "Iruka! Asuma! Go make sure the girl is protected. She looks exhausted."

"Right Kakashi!" Both of the other two sensei's said, running over to Lilly.

"Lilly..." Sasuke sighed, knowing it was a bad idea for her to have tried to distract them all alone.

"She's fine bro." Itachi nodded, patting his brothers head. "Let's deal with the rest of these clowns first." He growled towards Orochimaru, Ebony and mostly, Hanzo. Those were the main ones he was after. He didn't seem to care about the Akatsuki as he knew he would eventually take them down, one by one, from the inside. Along with Nagato's help, of course.

As everyone prepared to fight, Shikamaru still using his Shadow Possession jutsu on Hanzo, to stop him getting any closer to Lilly, until Iruka and Asuma got to her. Itachi's eyes were focused on three people, while Sasuke's focused on one main person. Tobi! Sasuke had had enough of him, he wanted to end the Akatsuki, so both Lilly and him could see more of their brother, as well as pretend to hate him. Sasuke knew well, that any member of the Akatsuki was an S-rank criminal. What the others never knew, was that Itachi and Nagato were only pretending to be a part of the Akatsuki. The two of them never wanted any part of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Asuma said, helping Lilly up. "Why do you help us? You are with the Akatsuki..." He said, in a suspicious tone.

"I help to protect my sister and brother. No-one else." Itachi plainly lied. It seemed that whatever he seemed to say, truth or not, everyone believed him.

"Then why do you continue to help now?" Iruka questioned. "You have protected them, you don't need to help anymore... But still you do..."

"I hate seeing them hurt, especially Lilly, they hurt her due to her using the Kage Bushin. They must pay." He said, in an almost sinister like voice.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said, in a quiet voice to the younger brother. "I want the truth later..." Sasuke just nodded, allowing Kakashi to know that he would get the truth, even if his brother didn't want them to know.

"Nii-chan..." Lilly huffed, still tried from using so much chakra. "I'm fine." She smiled softly.

"Now Orochimaru." Ebony ordered.

"Fine..." Orochimaru sighed, and turned into a snake, heading at first it seemed to be Lilly, but that was just a trick. He was going for Sasuke.

"SASUKE LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted.

"What the...?" Sasuke blinked, then noticed Orochimaru and moved out the way quickly.

"I'll... get you... Sassssuke..." He hissed, before turning back to normal.

"In your dreams." Sasuke grinned. This seemed to be amusing him quite a lot.

The fight went on for what seemed to be like almost an hour, but finally it was over. Everyone from the village started to head home, after having beaten Hanzo, Orochimaru, Ebony and the remaining members of the Akatsuki senseless.

"That was a waste of time... So annoying..." Shikamaru complained.

"Shut up Shikamaru." Ino sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"At least we beat them." Choji said through mouthfuls of food. The three of them were members of Team 10, with their sensei - Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage - Hiruzen Sarutobi. The three of them formed a team, Ino-Shika-Cho, just like what their fathers had before them.

"Are you okay Lilly?" Sasuke asked her worriedly. Itachi had decided to stay behind, so not to arouse suspicion between the Sensei's.

"I'm fine Nii-chan." She sighed, holding onto him, as after the fight had finished, he had ran over to Iruka and Asuma and placed her on his back. "Just a little tired." She yawned.

"Once we get back you can rest." Sasuke smiled, looking over to Naruto, who was walking beside Hinata, talking with her. She was seeming to be less shy to him today. Had she finally told him how she felt?

"Iruka... You've got the girl at the academy tomorrow don't you?" Asuma questioned, looking at Iruka.

"Yes. Although, I'm thinking that since she has done so much to help us all today, that she can just stay at home tomorrow and rest."

"That's a wise choice." Kakashi said. "Sasuke can stay behind and look after her. I doubt the Hokage will give us any big missions tomorrow."

"Aww man!" Naruto complained. He didn't like receiving low level missions. Now with Sasuke not helping, it was guaranteed that Sakura and himself were going to get a low level mission.

"But sensei..." Sakura sighed. "Why can't we do big missions without Sasuke-kun?"

"Because each team requires four men. If we go on a high ranked mission without Sasuke, there is a good chance we will fail." Kakashi explained.

"No team goes on a mission at all, without four men. You know that well Kakashi." Iruka smiled. "Why not let Team 7 have a day off tomorrow?"

"Fine..." Kakashi sighed. "I guess they can have a day off..."

"YAY!" The young kunoichi and the jinchuuriki shouted.

"Seems like everything is fine now..." Neji said, heading off alone.

"Neji-nii-chan!" Hinata shouted, running after him.

"What?" He sighed.

"I'm umm coming with you." She smiled softly. They were cousins after all. So they were heading the same way.

"Alright." Was all he replied, before heading off.

"Bye." Hinata shyly smiled to the others, before following Neji close behind.

After Neji and Hinata had left, everyone else headed off in their own little groups. Kakashi had wandered off on his own, presumably reading his book. Team 10 had gone off in the same direction, apparently, Asuma was taking them out for food. Mei and Mammon had disappeared on their own. Which left Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Lilly all alone.

"Where'd we go now?" Sakura questioned.

"We're heading home." Sasuke stated, starting to walk off, carrying Lilly on his back.

"I'm heading home too. Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto said, walking off in a different direction.

"Oh... Bye..." Sakura sighed, heading home.

Back at the Akatsuki, everyone was up and healing themselves. They weren't happy at all. However, the one who was mostly angry was Orochimaru. He had come so close to putting his cursed mark on Sasuke, yet he had still managed to miss.

"I will get you!" He shouted out to nobody in particular.

Sasuke and Lilly had headed home, knowing that once Naruto had gotten far out of Sakura's view, that he would come and join up with them.

"Lilly..." Naruto sighed. "Don't use the Kage Bushin too much... You felt the effects it has on you."

"Alright Naruto..." She said, yawning. She knew she had been drained by just using that one jutsu.

"Let's get you home sis." Sasuke smiled, walking through the village, with Naruto at his side, and Lilly on his back.

**[[ Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be. I was running out of ideas to place in this chapter. I hope it's all right. :) ]]**

**Chapter 30 - A Day Off**

As the next day came, Lilly and Sasuke were having a long lie in, as they didn't need to go on missions, or go to the academy today. They were able to just chill out at home and relax. So could Naruto, seeing as how Kakashi had given the entire team the day off. Everyone else had to go out on missions, which they found slightly unfair. They understood why Lilly had been given the day off, because of the amount of chakra she had used up trying to help her brothers out yesterday. They also understood why Sasuke was to stay and look after her, mostly because she wasn't old enough to be home alone.

"Sis. It's lunchtime. You need to get up." Sasuke called, going into her room, shaking her to try wake her up.

"Ngh... Nii-chan..." Lilly groaned, wanting to stay in bed all day and just sleep.

"Lilly..." Sasuke sighed, shaking her more. "Get up."

"But... nii-chan..." She groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"No buts Lilly. Get up!" Sasuke was close to shouting, but he wasn't going too. "Don't make me use 'that' jutsu sis." He grinned, knowing that would get her up.

"Fine..." She sighed, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "No need to be so mean, Nii-chan." She mumbled. "I'm not being mean Lilly." Sasuke chuckled, giving her a pat on the head.

As Lilly got dressed and done her hair, after Sasuke had woken her up, before heading downstairs, she thought about putting on the clan necklace she had been given, however, seeing as she was going nowhere today, she decided not to bother putting it on, before running downstairs.

"Happy now?" She giggled, hugging her brother.

"Yes." Sasuke laughed lightly, hugging her back. "What you want to eat?"

"Umm..." She thought, before shrugging. "I don't know."

"Hmm... well ramen isn't a good thing to eat first thing." He chuckled. "How's about pancakes?"

"Yay!" She shouted, happily. "Yes please!"

"Alright." The two of them laughed, before getting to work and making themselves some pancakes to eat.

The day seemed to be oddly quiet for them. Nobody came to bother them, not even a member from the Akatsuki. The only person who they seen throughout the day was Itachi. He had managed to sneak away from the Akatsuki, as well as getting by everyone from the village, to come see them.

"How's my favorite little brother and sister?" Itachi smiled, giving them both a hug.

"Fine." The younger ones replied at the same time.

"That's good." Itachi smiled. "Now... where's Naruto?" He questioned, having been told by Sasuke that the entire of Team 7 had been given the day off.

"In bed... as usual." Sighed Sasuke.

"And you didn't wake him up?" Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No... Why?" Sasuke blinked.

"No reason..." Itachi chuckled.

"I see..." Sasuke sighed, smiling. "Lilly..." Itachi spoke, looking at their little sister. "Yes?" She blinked. "Where is your necklace?" He queered. "In my room... I didn't want to wear it today because I was just in the house, and wasn't going to be at school." She smiled softly. "That's understandable." Itachi smiled. "Mmhm." Sasuke chuckled. "So what do you want to do today then sis?" He questioned. "Can you show me some new stuff please?" She wondered. She liked watching her brothers and learning some of the moves they knew. "Please?" She pleaded. "What do you think Nii-chan?" Sasuke questioned, looking up at his older brother. "It couldn't do any harm... as long as Lilly promises not to use any of her chakra up. She is supposed to be resting from yesterday... Remember." Itachi pointed out. "I know." Sasuke smiled. "Then let's." Itachi chuckled.

As the day went on, the three were outside practicing. Sasuke and Itachi had said to Lilly that they would spar with her, without using any chakra. Lilly always enjoyed this because she would always get beaten, however, it would just make her believe that she would be able to beat them when she got older.

"You're getting better sis." Sasuke smiled, after having beaten her again. "You actually nearly won that time. Right big bro?" He said, looking over at their brother, who was smiling and walked over clapping.

"Right. You just need a little more practice, as well as thinking about your fighting technique more." He suggested.

"How can I do that?" She blinked.

"We'll show you. Sasuke, ready?" Itachi wondered, looking at him, wearing his Akatsuki coat as he usually done.

"Ready." Sasuke got into a stance, before running at Itachi, which he dodged, before flinging a kunai at his younger brother, that he had pulled out of the sleeve of his Akatsuki coat. Sasuke swiftly jumped out the way, throwing a large shuriken, that he had behind his back, towards Itachi. Itachi simply dodged it, sending a mixture of shuriken and kunai's towards Sasuke - which he dodged - before ending the demonstration.

As the days, months and years passed: Sasuke had ended up receiving a cursed mark from Orochimaru during the Chunnin exams; the two tailed host had been captured; but had somehow managed to escape again; Naruto had been knocked out during the Chunnin exams, due to Orochimaru re-sealing the seal that stops that Kyuubi getting free; Lilly had been studying at the academy, even though she believed she knew most of the things, and was also getting stronger every day, and as for Itachi, he had vanished from sight once more, but would he reappear suddenly, like he had before? Nobody knew. Nobody... except Shiru.

**Chapter 31 - Years Pass and Itachi Returns**

After a few years - Lilly was now 10 years old - Itachi had been missing after the day off from school - that Iruka had allowed her to have. Nobody had seen or heard from him since, but she just assumed that he was busy helping out the Akatsuki, pretending to be the bad guy that everyone in the village believed him to be. Itachi wasn't a bad guy, he was one of the more honourable and gentle guys a person would ever meet, but only certain people knew that, his brother and sister being two of them.

Kakashi was working with Sakura and some others, determined to figure out a way to stop the Akatsuki coming after Naruto, and Orochimaru coming after Sasuke again.

"We need to figure out how to prevent this..." He sighed.

"Then we mustn't let either of them out the village." Tsunade suggested.

"That will be hard..." Sakura sighed. "Naruto loves going outside the village, and Sasuke goes out the village to help Lilly train."

"She's right..." Kakashi nodded. "There must be some other way." He looked up to the ceiling and started to think.

"We'll just have to ask them what they are willing to let us do to protect them." Tsunade stated.

"That's the only option." Kakashi agreed.

Lilly was at home, studying, as Iruka had told her that there would be a test of some sort for them today. She had no idea what the test was. She wondered if it was finally her chance to graduate and become an actual Genin ninja.

"What you up to?" Cecilia smiled, coming in.

"Studying." Lilly smiled, stating out the obvious.

"You've got a test coming up then." Cecilia smiled, looking over her shoulder, to see exactly what it was she was studying. She was studying about all the different clans within the area, and what each clan could do, Kekki Genkai, or not.

"There doesn't seem to be much information on the Uchiha clan in the school books." Lilly sighed. "It's like the clan was erased from the history of the village, or something like that. All the books seem to say, is that the Uchiha clan has the Kekki Genkai of the Sharingan, and that once they have killed someone they love, the end up with the Mangekyo Sharingan. It doesn't seem to mention anything about the clan being the head of the police force within the village."

"I see that..." Cecilia sighed softly. "I'm sure you'll know about it anyway."

"I do... but only because Itachi and Sasuke told me about it. Itachi was supposed to become the next head of the police, after dad had retired, but he didn't."

"Why?" Cecilia wondered.

"I have no idea... They never told me." She sighed softly, closing her book, putting it away in her bag. She had felt like she had done enough studying for one day.

As Lilly and Cecilia sat in Lilly's room, talking about the test that was coming up, Sasuke eavesdropped on their conversation, hiding his chakra so neither of them could know he was their. He never usually done that, but ever since he had received the cursed mark from Orochimaru, he had been acting slightly... strange.

"Hey Sasuke!" A voice said, coming up behind him. Of course... Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke sighed, slightly annoyed. Naruto was seeming to annoy and anger Sasuke more easily now, however, most people just assumed it to be because of that mark.

"How's Lilly doing with her training and studying?" He wondered.

"Fine. She's the top of the class at the academy. However, that's not a big surprise. Both Itachi and I were the top of the class as well." Sasuke smirked, and it didn't seem to be him at all.

"What's gotten into you Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. He had never known Sasuke to be this out of character.

"Power." Sasuke smirked, walking past him, heading outside.

After Sasuke had left, Lilly opened her door and looked out, seeing Naruto. She had clearly heard voices outside her room, while her and Cecilia had been talking.

"What's going on Naruto?" She questioned.

"Something isn't right with Sasuke." He sighed.

"I know... I've noticed it as well." Cecilia stated, coming out behind Lilly.

"Now you mention it... He hasn't been the same much." She sighed. "He's been rather mean to me..." She looked down, as a small tear fell.

"Don't cry Lilly." Naruto smiled softly, hugging her gently.

"Everything will go back to the way it was before all this. Sasuke will be his old self and Itachi will be home and always around." Cecilia smiled, trying to think about the positive things that would happen.

"I hope you're right Cecilia." Lilly sniffled, drying her eyes.

Sasuke walked around the village alone, after having listened in on Lilly and Cecilia's conversation, and being snappy to Naruto. He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that the cursed mark he had on his shoulder, hurt like hell. He knew who had given him the mark, but he didn't know what it done. All he knew is it gave him more power. Power to maybe defeat his brother.

"Itachi... We shall fight... Soon..." Sasuke smirked, talking to himself, before suddenly, getting tied up. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed, before seeing Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and the Hokage herself, Tsunade.

"We need to stop that cursed mark." Tsunade sighed.

"I thought you were with Lilly... Naruto." Sasuke growled slightly.

"I was and you have no idea how much you are hurting her right now!" Naruto growled, allowing the Kyuubi to take over a little, as his eyes were the Kyuubi's and not his usual blue. "Snap out of it!" His voice sounded rather demonic, clearly the Kyuubi wasn't happy with seeing Lilly being hurt by her own brother. "Or I'll snap you out of it!"

"Calm down Naruto..." Sakura spoke in a soft voice, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke we want you back as you're old self. This isn't you..."

"You're right." Sasuke said, looking down. "This isn't me... This is the new and improved me..." He looked up, grinning, having activated his Sharingan eyes.

"Genjutsu! Watch out!" Sakura shouted, knowing very well what he was going to do. She, Kakashi and Tsunade managed to break Sasuke Sharingan Genjutsu, but Naruto was the worse at Genjutsu, so he was stuck.

"Sakura! Naruto! Help him!" Kakashi shouted, managing to still keep Sasuke trapped.

"Right!" She went over to Naruto and slapped him, getting him free from the Genjutsu.

He rubbed his cheek, blinking confusedly, looking around. "Oww... What happened?"

"Genjutsu." Tsunade answered, helping the jinchuuriki up.

"Ah... I suck when it comes to Genjutsu." He sighed, looking over at Sasuke, who Kakashi had knocked out.

"We know." Kakashi sighed, picking Sasuke up in his arms. "Now we need to figure a way to stop this cursed mark, so he is back to normal, at least until we can remove it."

"You tried sealing it before Sensei." A voice said, walking over to them. "But it didn't work... it wasn't going to work..." A young kunoichi appeared.

"Lilly... What are you doing here?" Naruto blinked, looking over at her.

"I'm worried about my big brother. Itachi has been missing for almost 3 years now, and Sasuke has had that cursed mark for 3 years also. I'm worried about what will happen..." She sighed softly.

"Nothing will happen." Kakashi said, reassuringly, smiling under his mask. "I promise you that."

Itachi woke up within the Akatsuki HQ, looking around. He knew he was a member and he knew he had missions to do, relating to capturing the tailed-beasts, but what he didn't know, was why his head seemed to hurt and he was tied up.

"What's going on?" The Uchiha demanded to know. "Let me go!"

"We can't do that Itachi." Kisame smirked. "Bosses orders."

"Tell Pain to get here now. I want to speak with him." Itachi growled, his Sharingan eyes already active.

"Pain isn't the one in charge... Not just now anyway." Konan said, appearing beside Kisame.

"Who is?" Itachi questioned.

"I am." A voice sounded, seemingly to have a evil, yet pleased tone to his voice.

"Why you..." Itachi growled. "What do you want?!"

"Your clan... Completely gone." The figure smirked. "Including you."

"I won't let that happen!" Itachi growled, going to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to trap them within a Genjutsu, but couldn't, as Kisame put a blindfold over his eyes.

"Now you can't use that Mangekyo Sharingan of yours." The figure laughed, before vanishing, along with the others.

Sasuke had been placed in the Hokage's care, until they knew how to get rid of the cursed mark. They weren't wanting Lilly getting upset from him, because the cursed mark was making him seem different, and wanting power.

"Lilly..." Iruka spoke.

"Yes Sensei." She sighed a little, looking up at him.

"Until Lord Hokage knows how to remove the cursed mark from your brother, Naruto will be looking after you, along with Cecilia." He told her, and she just nodded, letting him know she understood.

"Alright."

"You get on well with them, and they care about you." Iruka smiled, patting her head. "Anyway, tomorrow I want you to try the final exam, I know it's a bit too early for someone your age to do it, but if you pass it, then until the rest of the class sit the exam as well, you will be able to go on missions with Team 7, until the rest of the class is assigned their proper teams. Kakashi has said that would be okay for you to help them out, especially if Sasuke is still the same."

"Thank you." She smiled softly. "I appreciate this Sensei." She said, giving him a gentle hug.

"You're very welcome." He smiled, hugging her back. "Now go on. I know you'll want to try your hardest tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Bye Sensei." She smiled, heading off home.

As she walked home alone, Jynx appeared out of the trees, smirking and seeming a bit too happy. Lilly had no idea what she was so happy about so she simply just asked her.

"What's up Jynx? Why do you seem so happy?" She questioned her friend.

"I just heard that you're getting to take the final exam tomorrow. I know you'll pass." She grinned, giving her a hug.

"Thanks..." She smiled a little, hugging her back.

"Whatsup?" Jynx questioned, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing." Lilly sighed.

"Don't be like that Lilly." A voice said from behind her. "What's wrong? We're all friends here." The figure stepped beside her, revealing himself. Michael. Michael Uzumaki. The class idiot. However, unlike Naruto, he wasn't as dumb as him, in fact, Michael was kind of smart.

"It's just my brother isn't acting like himself anymore, and well... I'm worried about him." The young Uchiha sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Lil." Jynx smiled, trying to cheer her up. "He'll be back to himself in nae time." She said.

"I really hope so." She looked down at her Uchiha clan necklace. Ever since the day off she had received, she had decided to never go anywhere without it. Not even if it was just about the house. She would always wear the necklace no matter what.

"Everything will be alright Lilly. I know it will." Michael smiled, hugging both girls in a group hug, before heading off. "I'll see you both tomorrow at the academy." Then just like that, Michael was nowhere to be seen.

"I gotta go also Lil. However, I'll see ya the morra." Jynx grinned, before heading off, leaving Lilly to walk home, on her own, once again.

As night fell, darkness grew over the lands, and chaos began once again. The Akatsuki were heading into Konoha, hoping to capture the three tails, while he wasn't himself. They had stupidly brought Itachi along, tied up, and blindfolded, but he was able to recognise some of the people's chakra within the village, mainly that of the nine-tails jinchuuriki, who was training nearby the Hokage's office.

"Naruto..." Itachi thought to himself. "Warn Sasuke and get him out of here!" He wished he could tell Naruto that himself, but he knew if he dared try, the Akatsuki would just go straight after him, as well as Sasuke and Lilly.

Itachi had no idea what to do, he wanted to be able to help somehow, but with his hands tied and his eyes blindfolded, he was helpless and he hated it. Would he be able to get free? Even he didn't know the answer to that.


	9. Ch 32, Ch 33, Ch 34, Ch 35

**Chapter 32 - Final Exam and Rescues**

The Akatsuki looked around the village, heading toward the Hokage's office, to try and capture the three-tailed beast host, Sasuke. Itachi was being held captive, as whoever was acting in charge of the Akatsuki - not Pain (Nagato) anymore - knew that Itachi would try stop them at all costs.

"We're nearing the office." Hidan informed.

"Soon we'll have the three-tailed beast." Kakuzu said.

"And have gotten rid of one of the annoying Sharingan users... Those Uchiha's, hmm." Deidara grinned.

"We've not to kill Itachi, unless he tries to get some word out to the others in the village, to stop us." Konan told them.

"I can see why the boss wanted him tied up and blindfolded." Kisame smirked. "If he was free he'd try and stop us. Even with just his hands tied, he would still try use his Mangekyo Sharingan on us to trap us in a Genjutsu."

"Why do you think we blindfolded him...? Idiot." Konan sighed, shaking her head.

The Akatsuki slowly headed to the Hokage's office, where Naruto was training with Jiraiya, and Sasuke was in the Hokage's office, while they figured out how to remove the cursed mark.

Lilly wasn't able to sleep that night, so lay awake, looking at the ceiling, wondering about her brothers and hoping they were okay. She was incredibly worried about them, but wasn't allowing anyone to know, as she didn't want anyone - Mei, Mammon, Shiru, Naruto, Zack or Cecilia - worrying about her, like she was her brothers, but that wasn't the case. Naruto always seemed to worry about her, as well as Cecilia.

Cecilia was staying the night, and felt like something was wrong, so got up and headed into Lilly's room to see if everything was alright, only to find her staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay Lilly?" Cecilia questioned.

"Not really... I think something is going on in the village... and I'm also wondering what my brothers are up to." She sighed softly.

"I see." Cecilia smiled a little, sitting on the edge of the bed. "They'll be fine. I bet they are thinking about you. I'm sure they'll be home soon." She said with a soft and kind voice.

"I hope so." She sat up, and looked over at Cecilia. "I don't want to lose them."

"I know sweetie." Cecilia smiled, her soft smile.

As the two of them talked, a loud crashing noise came from within the village. Lilly had thought something wasn't right, and grabbed her kunai, running outside - having been still in her normal clothes - heading towards where the crashing sound came from. She suddenly halted at the sight of Itachi tied up and blindfolded, and Sasuke knocked out.

"Let them go!" She shouted.

"Lilly!" Itachi shouted. "Get out of here!" He sounded worried, as he recognised his sister's voice, and wasn't wanting her to get hurt.

"Oh look. The Uchiha kunoichi is here to play." Kisame smirked, appearing behind her.

"Let my brothers go." She said, her voice implied that she wasn't happy and was angry, yet also worried.

"No. The boss wants them. However, he doesn't need you!" Kisame smirked, kicking her in the back, sending her towards the ground, but Lilly managed to use that momentum to do a front flip instead.

"Nice try." She smirked a little. "But that's not going to happen." Just as she started to fight with Kisame, Cecilia and Zack appeared, setting Itachi free, while trying to get Sasuke away from Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Leave her alone!" Itachi growled, trapping Kisame and the others in his Genjutsu, however, some had managed to get free, and Kisame started to fight with Lilly, as the rest of them started to help Sasuke out.

Lilly was trying to battle with Kisame, however, she wasn't doing very well, he was able to dodge all her attacks, but she was able to dodge nearly almost all of his, only a couple of his attacks tended to hit. By the time the rest of them and freed Sasuke, Itachi grabbed Kisame by the neck, his eyes those of the Mangekyo Sharingan, revealing how pissed off and angry he was at someone hurting his little sister.

"Touch her again and you'll pay..." Itachi spoke, in a dark voice.

"Big bro..." Lilly groaned a little, holding her arm, as it had ended up getting slightly sprained. She seemed a little beaten up, but otherwise, she was fine. "Don't... I'm fine." She smiled softly.

"Alright..." Itachi sighed, dropping Kisame to the ground, giving him a kick to the ribs, before walking over to his sister and everyone else, before picking her up, his dark brown eyes back, instead of the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Let's get home." Itachi smiled a little, looking over at his unconscious little brother, in the arms of Cecilia. "We'll take him to the hospital first."

"Right." Cecilia nodded, vanishing within an instant, only to later on appear at the Konoha hospital.

"Will big bro Sasuke be okay?" Lilly wondered, worried about him.

"He'll be fine." Itachi said, poking her cheek, before heading off, back home.

As the day passed, and night fell, Lilly had told her older brother about how she was able to sit the final exam tomorrow, and be able to help out Team 7, until they could figure a way to remove the curse mark from Sasuke. He smiled at hearing it, and just hugged her tight, ruffling up her hair. He was so proud and happy to hear that his little sister was growing up, and was - as long as she passed the final exam - going to finally become a Genin ninja, and be a ninja just like him and Sasuke.

"I'm so glad to hear that. You'll do well. I know you will." Itachi smiled.

"Thanks. I hope I pass." Lilly smiled, fixing her hair back into place.

"You will. You're an Uchiha. I passed, Sasuke passed, and you are going to pass." He chuckled softly.

"Just because you both passed nii-chan, doesn't mean I will." She sighed, and Itachi finished fixing her hair for her.

"You will. You just have to believe in your own abilities and potential." He smiled, giving her a hug, once he had finished fixing her hair for her.

"Alright big bro." Lilly smiled softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome sis." He smiled, before Sasuke walked in.

"Nii-chan!" Lilly shouted, before going over and hugging Sasuke tightly. "You're alright!"

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled a little, wincing a bit from the tightness of the hug, but trying to ignore it, hugging her back. "I am." Somehow, the curse mark was not as visible as it usually was, so it seemed to Itachi that maybe the curse mark was weakening, which meant, he and Sasuke would end up having to battle sooner than he expected, so he would be able to remove the cursed mark from his younger brother, along with giving him the same eyes.

As the morning sun rose, Lilly woke and got ready for school, believing that everyone else was still asleep, she tried to be as quiet as possible, while hiding her chakra. It didn't work. Itachi and Sasuke were already up and downstairs in the kitchen, eating breakfast, having set out some for their sister. By the time she got downstairs, she was surprised to see them there, but didn't care. She was happy that they were the first people to see her, before she went to the academy to take the final exam.

"Good morning!" Lilly said, in a happy, sing-song like voice.

"Good morning little sister." Both brothers said, smiling towards her.

"All set for school?" Itachi questioned, knowing fine well what she was going to be doing today.

"Yup." She smiled, sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"What are you up to today then?" Sasuke questioned.

"Stuff." Lilly giggled, starting to eat her food.

"Well just do your best sis." Itachi smiled, winking a little at her, chuckling softly.

"I will." Lilly said, once she had finished eating. "I got to go now!" She smiled, getting up and kissing both her brothers on the cheek softly, before running out the door, bag in hand, heading towards the academy and meeting place Iruka had told her. Would she pass or would she fail?

As soon as she reached the academy, Iruka was waiting outside for her. He had arranged for her to take the exam somewhere else, so that he is able to continue teaching the rest of the class, to catch them up with the young kunoichi.

"The Hokage will be in charge of your exam Lilly. Usually it's me and one other sensei, but seeing as I still have the rest of the class to teach, I won't be there this time. However, it doesn't stop me from wishing you luck, and hoping that you will succeed." Iruka smiled, before heading back inside the academy, before Lord Hokage - Tsunade - appeared, with a smile.

"Are you ready to take the exam Lilly?" She questioned, just wanting to make sure she knew what she was in for, and that if she wanted to back down, she was more than welcome to.

"Yes." Lilly smiled. "I'm ready."

"I'm glad to hear that, now let's go." Tsunade said, heading off, with Lilly following her close behind.

As soon as they reached the clearing, Tsunade started to tell Lilly what the final exam consisted of - a writing exam and a practical exam - which both her marks would determine on whether she passed or not. Lilly was determined to pass this exam, so she would be able to help out her brothers - and everyone in the village - protect Naruto and Sasuke against the Akatsuki and any other threats.

"The first exam is a written one, and seeing as the academy is being used for your classmates teaching, I will set up somewhere for you to do the written part, for now, I will find another sensei, to help assess your practical exam, which you will be performing a jutsu for us." Tsunade smiled, before taking out her phone, calling another sensei to come and watch her perform her jutsu.

"What jutsu is it Hokage?" Lilly questioned, wondering if it was the same jutsu that Naruto had said to her, which if it was, she knew two ways to perform the jutsu, and she could easily do both of them.

"The clone jutsu." Tsunade replied, after hanging up her call. "The sensei should be here within a few minutes."

"Alright." Lilly smiled, trying not to get too confident.

By the time the sensei came, Lilly was surprised to see that the sensei Tsunade had called, was Iruka. She had thought that he was supposed to be teaching the class just now, obviously not.

"Iruka-sensei... I thought you were teaching the rest of the class?"

"I was... but Kakashi stepped in, and took over just for today." Iruka smiled. "Team 7 had no major missions to do anyway."

"He's right. Now why don't we get started." Tsunade smiled, sitting down on the bench that was near. "You know the clone jutsu right Lilly?" She questioned the young Uchiha.

"Of course." She smiled, as Iruka took his place beside Tsunade, the village headband in his hand, that she would receive if she managed to pass this entire exam.

"Then you have to create at least 3 identical clones to pass this practical exam, then that means that you would be one step closer to becoming the Genin ninja, you will become." Tsunade laughed a little softly.

"I'm ready." Lilly smiled.

"You may begin." Iruka nodded, knowing well that she would succeed, as she was one of the brightest students in his class, as well, surprisingly, as Michael Uzumaki.

Lilly started to concentrate her chakra, by having only the first sign required for the clone jutsu - the tiger hand sign - performed, before following up and performing the rest of the required hand signs for the jutsu - boar, ox and dog - before performing the jutsu and making three perfect clones of herself.

"Three perfect clones..." Iruka smiled. "No less what I expected for her." He chuckled softly.

"Well done Lilly. You're now one step closer to becoming a Genin ninja." Tsunade smiled.

"In one hour, meet us at the academy, and we will give you the written exam." Iruka told her. "For now, go let your brothers know, they are training nearby." He smiled, before leaving with the Hokage.

"Thanks." Lilly muttered to herself, before heading off in the direction of both her brothers chakra.

Once she reached her brothers, she smiled at the sight of both of them finishing training, before walking over to them. Both, Sasuke and Itachi, smiled at the sight of their little sister, although, Sasuke was a little curious as to why she wasn't at the academy, in class, just now.

"Hi little sis." Itachi smiled.

"Why aren't you at the academy?" Sasuke questioned.

"I've been able to take the final exam today." Lilly giggled. "I just done the practical part, and both of them seemed very pleased." She smiled.

"Iruka would've been one of your sensei's watching, but who was the other. It wasn't Mizuki as he had been sent to prison. So who was the other one?" Sasuke questioned, having been told by Naruto what Mizuki had tricked him into doing, before revealing him the truth about the nine-tailed beast sealed within him and Iruka protecting him.

"Lord Hokage herself. Tsunade-sama." She smiled.

"Wow. I never thought Tsunade-sama would've stepped in." Itachi chuckled. "Anyway, that's good to hear sis. When are you do the written part?"

"In a hour." She replied.

"Well you will ace it." Sasuke smiled, giving her a tight, yet gentle, hug.

"I know." Lilly smiled, hugging him back, just as Itachi hugged both of them.

**Chapter 33 - Written Exam: Pass or Fail?**

As the hour quickly passed by, Lilly headed back to the academy for the written part of her final exam. She had been so pleased with herself for doing so well in the practical part, that she was determined to just as well, to show that she is maybe just better than her brothers, and prove herself to them - as well as herself - that she isn't that defenseless little girl she was.

As she approached the academy, she was a little surprised to see that Tsunade, Iruka and Itachi were there. Why was her oldest brother there? Was he asking Iruka and Tsunade about how well she was doing, even though she had kind of mentioned it? Just now, it didn't matter. What did matter, was her doing the written part of the exam, and just doing her best - which was hopefully passing it.

She walked over to the three of them, before questioningly asking her brother what he was doing there. His reply was simple, yet one she didn't expect.

"Tsunade-sama is busy with so much work, and she is one of the people in the village, along with Iruka-Sensei, who knows the truth behind what I am doing, so they asked me to step in and monitor you while you do the written paper." Itachi smiled. "Don't worry sis, I won't help you out at all. I trust and believe in your abilities enough to know that you will be able to pass this all on your own, without any help from me." He said in a happy, proud tone, patting her head.

"If you're going to be monitoring me during this, nii-chan, then technically that makes you my sensei for a while, not my big brother." Lilly smiled, giggling a little.

"She's right Itachi." Tsunade laughed a little. "You can't treat her like your sister while she is doing this final exam." She smiled at both of the Uchiha's that were there, before heading off to her office. She seemed to be really busy at the moment, so something must have came up within the hour she had been with her brothers.

"Let's head inside and start. Shall we?" Iruka smiled, heading into the academy.

"Yeah." Lilly and Itachi both said, before following Iruka inside.

Now the fun was about to begin. The written, and final part to the exam, and what would help determine if she would become a Genin ninja, or not.

"Sit down please." Iruka smiled, placing the written exam in front of Lilly, as she sat down at a desk that had been set up in a spare, yet abandoned, classroom. "You will have as long as you need to complete this, but just remember, as soon as you give it over to Itachi, you can't get it back." Iruka informed her.

"Alright sensei." Lilly smiled, taking a little glance over to her brother. She still couldn't seem to believe that he was the sensei that was going to be watching over her.

"Alright. Itachi." Iruka smiled, nodded to him, before walked out the room, to go back to his class, taking back over from Kakashi.

"Right, begin when ready." Itachi said, sounding all in charge.

As Lilly started to write down her answers, answering all of the questions thoroughly, and to the best of her abilities, Itachi looked over her shoulder, to take a small glance at the questions, as well as her answers. He had agreed not to help her out in anyway, but nothing stopped him from at least checking her answers while she wrote them down.

"Hmm..." Itachi said, studying one of her answers carefully, at first glance, it seemed wrong, but when he re-read it a second time, he smiled. It wasn't wrong. Far from it. It was dead on perfect.

As lunch neared, Itachi knew she would need a break to be able to have something to eat, but she didn't seemed much bothered about getting any lunch, as she seemed so focused on her answers and the exam itself. However, as she was writing what was close to her last answer, her stomach gave a slight grumble. She was getting hungry, and she knew it - so did Itachi.

"Sis..." Itachi went to say, before clearing his throat, knowing that he should be acting like a sensei, not a brother. "Ms. Uchiha." He smiled. "If you wish to stop for a few minutes to have some lunch, then that is fine."

"I'm alright." Lilly said, continuing to write down the remainder of her answers. A few minutes after she had been asked by him if she wanted to go get something to eat, her stomach gave a slight rumble again. This time, she couldn't ignore it.

"Hmm?" Itachi questioned, when he noticed she'd stopped writing. "Is something wrong?" He wondered curiously.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to go get something to eat?" Her tone implied the question, as well as the fact that she had changed her mind about going to get something to eat.

"Yes I'm sure." Itachi smiled. "Go on. Go get something to eat." He said, handing her some money. "My treat sis."

"Thanks big bro." She smiled, taking the money, running out of the classroom, and the academy, into the village.

After Lilly returned, she came to find that her big brother had gone, so had her exam paper. She hadn't finished writing all her answers, she had answered every question with the answers they expected her to know, but she was just wanting to show them how much she knew by filling the answers in with more explained and detailed answers.

"What the?!" She blinked, looking around, hoping for even the slightest hint, or sign, of Itachi. Nothing. He was gone, and so was her exam paper.

"Something wrong Lil?" Jynx questioned, sneaking up behind Lilly like she always done.

"Nothing Jynx... By the way... Have you seen my big brother Itachi anywhere?" She questioned, trying not to sound as if it was urgent that she find him, or if she was a little annoyed. Somehow Jynx could tell anyway.

"No sorry." Jynx said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Honest." Lilly lied.

"Suuuuurrrrreee..." Jynx sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "I know you well Lil, now whatsup?" Lilly finally gave up, and told Jynx everything that had happened, and that was going on. Jynx seemed quite intrigued in it all, which was a little odd for her.

"Now you know." Lilly sighed a little, sitting down on the floor, near the door. "What am I going to do? I don't know where he is at all, and it's more than likely he's taken my exam paper with him..."

"I'll help ya search." Jynx grinned, putting a hand on her friends shoulder, trying to reassure her that they would be able to find him.

"Thanks Jynx." Lilly smiled softly. "I owe you one."

"You're damn right ya dae!" Jynx said, then both the young kunoichi's burst into a fit of laughter, as Itachi appeared in the doorway, with Tsunade and Iruka beside him.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, with a smile on his face.

"Where did you go?!" Lilly exclaimed. "I got back and you weren't here, and my exam paper had gone, and..."

"Calm down Lilly." Iruka interrupted her. "He just came to see us, and allow us to see what you had done."

"You are quite smart for a kunoichi of your age." Tsunade said. "And that's why Itachi came to see us. You had answered all the questions, but you were writing much much more than what was required for the answers. However, all what you had written was so good, as well as all correct, that the three of us immediately agreed that you pass." Tsunade smiled, as Sasuke appeared behind his little sister, without either Jynx or her realising, and put the village headband on his little sister.

"Congratulations." All of them - Iruka, Itachi, Sasuke and Tsunade - said at the one time.

"You're now a Genin ninja sis." Sasuke smiled, giving her a hug. Lilly just couldn't believe it, and was so astounded, that a few slight tears fell down her face. She had done it. She had been the top in her class, and had finally became a Genin ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Chapter 34 - Memories of That Tragic Day**

As a celebratory treat, Itachi was buying dinner for everyone. However, by everyone, he meant his family, Lilly, Sasuke and himself. Lilly was now a Genin ninja and able to help Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 out on missions, especially while Sasuke still had this cursed mark on him.

"I'm so proud of you sis." Sasuke smiled.

"So am I." Itachi pointed out.

"I know." Lilly giggled happily. "I wish mom and dad could see this." She sighed a little.

"They will have." Sasuke said, patting her head. "They'll have seen everything."

"Their little girl has grown up." Itachi smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was close to tears.

"Awww." Sasuke chuckled softly. "Are you crying bro?"

"N-No," Itachi said, wiping away the slight tears. "there was just something in my eye."

"Are you sure big bro?" Lilly giggled a little, looking up at him.

"I'm sure." Itachi smiled, giving her a light hug, sighing a little. "I'm sure..." Sasuke wasn't up for believing it, although he didn't say anything else about it.

"Sooo..." Sasuke said. "What now?"

"We could go, see mom and dad?" Itachi suggested. "It's been almost 8 years..." He sighed a little.

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed, clenching his fists a little. "Don't remind me..."

"I'm sorry about that bro." Itachi sighed, looking down. "Danzo ordered me, I had no choice. If I didn't he would've killed us all, even you two. I couldn't allow that." He explained, once again.

"You already told me this." Sasuke sighed. "I understand."

"Who is Danzo?" Lilly questioned. "I've never heard of him."

"He's one of the ANBU leaders... He was the one who ordered me to kill our clan. He felt our clan was becoming too powerful, and was close to taking over the village." Itachi explained.

"We wouldn't try to take over the village." Lilly said. "We wouldn't."

"I know little sis." Sasuke sighed. "But he didn't know that. However, Danzo is a strange man, for some weird reason, he had Sharingan eyes embedded into his arm. It's like he's been stealing them for any Uchiha member who he killed."

"That's because he..." Before Itachi could finish, Danzo appeared behind him, trapping Itachi in a Genjutsu. Itachi had no time to react, so for once, he couldn't escape.

"Don't bother." Danzo said. "All I need to do is require a few more Sharingan eyes to be one of the most powerful ninjas ever." He smirked.

"That's not going to happen!" Sasuke growled, shoving Lilly behind him, activating his Sharingan.

"We'll see about that." Danzo smirked, before getting attacked by some strange boy. To Lilly, he seemed to be quiet handsome, maybe she had found the guy for her. However, there was a little part of her that doubted it.

After Danzo had decided that it wasn't worth the attempt to try and get their Sharingan, considering the amount of close friends they had, he left. Lilly cautiously approached the young brown-haired boy who had saved them, while Sasuke used his Sharingan Genjutsu to counter the jutsu Danzo used on Itachi to free him.

"Who are you? And why did you save us?" She questioned him, as he turned around to smile at her. She felt her heart skip a beat slightly, and she didn't know what this feeling was, but she knew one thing... She liked it.

"I'm Josh Hyuga." He smiled, before going on to answer her other question. "And why did I save you, because I couldn't let a sweet girl like you be hurt." He seemed to be only a year or two older than her, as he was already wearing the village headband, showing that he too, was a Genin ninja.

"Thanks Josh." Lilly smiled softly. "I'm Lilly Uchiha and these are my brothers." She said, gesturing towards them. Josh nodded in their direction a 'hello, nice to meet you' and so did they.

"You're very welcome Lilly." He smiled. "I hope to see you again." He said, before leaving.

"He seems nice." Itachi chuckled, sensing that Lilly had a little slight liking of him.

"Yeah, he does." She smiled, trying not to allow a blush to show.

"Let's go." Sasuke chuckled, heading towards what used to be the Uchiha part of the village.

The three of them slowly headed towards where their home once was, but was now no longer their home. The entire land in Konoha were the village was, had been destroyed and turned into a waste land. The only thing that remained was the cemetery, the Uchiha shrine, and one or two occasional homes. One of those homes, had been the home to the three of them, but they had no idea it was still there. Once they walked into it, and Itachi realised their home remained, he headed over there and looked inside. Everything was still the same as it had been. Lilly's room when she was little, with the crib and everything, Sasuke and his room was there, with all their belongings that they had long forgotten about, and lastly, their mother and fathers room remained exactly the way it was, before they had been killed, and by their own eldest son.

"This place hasn't changed..." Sasuke said, walking in the door of what had been their home.

"It truly hasn't." Itachi sighed, still agreeing with him. "Even the little bed Lilly was in that day is still here... everything is still here. I'm surprised at that."

"This was our home?" Lilly questioned.

"Yes." Both of them nodded.

"Oh." Lilly blinked, going to have a little look around the place. The pictures seemed to be familiar to her and bring back occasional memories of when she was 2. "These pictures seem so familiar..." She said, picking one up that was a picture of their mother and father before Itachi, Sasuke and Lilly had been born. They both looked so happy. "So this was mom and dad." She smiled, showing both of them the picture.

"Yeah it was." Itachi said. "Right before I was born as well..." He mentioned. "Sometimes I think they weren't happy when I was born, however a little part of me says that I meant the entire world to them."

"You did big bro." Sasuke said. "Remember, dad treasured you more than me..." He sighed, looking down.

"But that changed again when mom told us that she was expecting another child, and another sibling for us." Itachi smiled, giving Sasuke a gentle squeeze of a hug.

"Yeah it did." Sasuke chuckled softly. "That news changed everything..."

"That news was also the time Danzo had told me to kill you all... I managed to hold it off for 2 years, because I wasn't wanting anything to happen to mom while she was pregnant." Itachi sighed.

"I understand." Sasuke smiled. "I didn't know that was how long you had known, but managed to prevent the killing of the clan that long."

As the two brothers discussed what had happened within this house, neither had realised that Lilly was gone. She had decided to go for a look around this part of the village on her own. The part of the village that was her home. As she walked around, Hanzo appeared without a sound, grabbing her and knocking her out. What did he want with her now? And why now? What was going on?

When Lilly came round, she immediately recognised where she was. The Akatsuki HQ. She wondered why she was here, then immediately remembered wandering around what was the Uchiha part of the village, before something happened, bringing her here. She looked around, tried to move, but couldn't. She tried to get her hands free, but something was holding them in place, not rope, a jutsu. Someone, somewhere, was using a puppet jutsu to prevent her moving.

"Let me go!" She shouted, where a familiar voice answered.

"Not yet, Lilly Uchiha of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Grr... Hanzo!" She may have grown up, but that voice still haunted her. "Let me go!" She struggled to move, when a snake-like figure appeared in front of her. Not Orochimaru. Kabuto. Somehow, he seemed different and a lot like Orochimaru was.

"We need you to lure Sasuke here." Kabuto smirked, his eyes more those of Orochimaru's, which made Lilly wonder what had happened to Orochimaru.

"Where is he...?" Lilly questioned. "What happened to the creepy-ass snake dude?"

"Dead." Was Hanzo's replied. "Dead and not coming back. He was a nuisance to us, as well as a liability."

**Chapter 35 - Mangekyo Sharingan and Sharingan Awakens**

Back at the village, Sasuke and Itachi finally noticed that Lilly was gone. They started to search around the area drastically for her, but they couldn't find her at all. This was worrying the two of them.

"Where the hell is she?!" Sasuke shouted, looking around frantically.

"I have no clue!" Itachi shouted, just as worried. "This can't be happening!" Before they headed out of the village to continue to search for her, someone appeared in front of them, and both of them stopped, shocked and not able to believe their eyes.

"M-Mom..." Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"I-It c-can't be..." Itachi blinked, happy, yet suspicious.

Their mother was standing right in front of them, looking like she did before she died. Wearing the usual clothes she always wore, and her hair down and the same way Lilly always had hers.

"Hello my sons." She smiled softly.

"Mom..." Both of them said, trying to stop tears.

"Where is Lilly?" She questioned. Something wasn't right at all. What was their mother doing here? She was supposed to be dead.

"How can this be?" Sasuke questioned.

"You should be able to figure this out my boys." She smiled, hugging them both. She felt so real. So warm. So human.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Someone used the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation jutsu." Itachi figured out. "They brought mom back. However, what I want to know is..." Before he could continue, he was interrupted once again, by another familiar figure.

"If I was brought back by that same jutsu?" Their father said, walking over to Mikoto's side. "Well I was. However, the person who brought us back, is trying to control us to kill you, and Lilly." He told them. "That won't happen." Fugaku smiled a little.

"No way it will." Mikoto agreed.

"Do you know where sis is?" Sasuke asked, getting more worried.

"The Akatsuki HQ. Where the user of the jutsu is, as well as Hanzo." Fugaku informed his sons.

"We have to get there straight away!" Itachi growled, activating his Sharingan.

"Yes you do." Mikoto smiled. "I see you are still taking care of your siblings Itachi." She said, messing up his hair. "Although, why don't you get a hair-cut?"

"Mom..." Itachi chuckled. "I so have missed you."

"We have missed you all so much." Fugaku smiled fully for once. "I wish I could see our little girl."

"Your little girl has grown up dad." Sasuke smiled, running a hand through his own hair. "She's already a Genin ninja." He chuckled a little.

"Already?!" Mikoto's voice implied how surprised she seemed at this news.

"Yes." Itachi said, smiling, trying not to cry from being so happy for finally having his parents, as well as his family together.

"Let's go big bro." Sasuke smiled, heading off.

"Be careful you two." Mikoto smiled. "We'll see you soon."

"Later." Itachi said, running after his little brother, to try rescue their sister. "I won't allow this to stop. I will break this jutsu, allowing us to be a family once again. I promise." He sighed, catching up with Sasuke, leaving their parents far behind.

Back at the Akatsuki HQ, Lilly was trying to get free, looking around the room, trying to focus on some of the things that was going on. She could almost see the moves well, but not completely. There must be something she could do to get free.

"Struggle all you want girl." The control of the puppet jutsu said.

"Who are you..." Lilly questioned.

"I'm Sasori." The figure said, coming into the light. It was Sasori, and he looked exactly the same as he did the first time she had seen him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She questioned, remembering vaguely what had happened.

"Yes." Kabuto answered. "He was brought back with a jutsu." He smirked evilly.

"What kind of jutsu..." She blinked, a little scared at what jutsu was able to bring dead people back to life.

"The reincarnation jutsu." Ebony answered, looking different than before.

"What do you want with me?" Lilly questioned once again.

"You... dead." Hanzo grinned, as a loud crashing noise came from the front of the Akatsuki HQ. "What was that?!" He exclaimed, looking towards where it came from. "Ebony! Deidara! Go check!" He ordered.

"Fine...hmm..." Deidara sighed, heading off towards where the noise came from.

"Don't order me around babe, but fine." Ebony smirked, before following after Deidara.

At the front of the Akatsuki HQ, Itachi, Sasuke and Josh had succeeded in getting into the HQ, and were searching around for Lilly.

"They better not harm her." Sasuke growled, Sharingan active.

"They do and they're dead." Itachi growled, his Sharingan also active.

"We're getting close." Josh said, having had his Byakugan activated. "She's not far from here."

"And you won't reach her!" Ebony growled, getting in the way, with Deidara beside her.

"Just try stop us." Sasuke smirked. Thanks to Itachi, Sasuke had gained a new power that only Itachi knew about.

"Oh we will. Hmm." Deidara growled, noticing the Sharingan. "Those damned eyes! Judging me!"

"FOCUS!" Ebony shouted, slapping Deidara hard across the face.

"Sorry..." He murmured.

"Go for it bro." Itachi grinned, as Sasuke activated the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said as his left eye started to bleed, sending a black flame, engulfing both Ebony and Deidara, instantly killing them. All that could be heard from either of them, before absolute silence, was screaming.

"Nicely done." Itachi smirked.

"Thanks big bro." Sasuke blinked, turning his eyes back to the normal Sharingan, holding his left eye in pain. "That is powerful."

"You still need to learn to control it." Itachi told him. What Itachi hadn't told his brother was that the curse mark was gone, and he was his normal self again.

"I know." Sasuke sighed, smiling a little. "Let's go save sis." He said, before Josh started to head off towards the centre of the HQ, and to where Lilly was.

As they reached the centre of the HQ, a huge fight broke out. Itachi went after two of the Akatsuki members, while Sasuke tried to get Tobi and Kabuto, whereas Josh concentrated on Hanzo, while trying to free Lilly.

"Leave me here!" She shouted, as Josh got sent flying into a wall.

"No!" Itachi growled, blocking kick from some the Akatsuki members, before activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, using the Amaterasu on them all, killing them. "I made a promise sis, and I am going to stand by that promise." He said, starting to fight Hanzo, allowing Josh to free Lilly.

"Thanks Josh." Lilly smiled, before doing hand signs, sending a fireball straight towards Tobi, but he dodged it, kicking Sasuke in the side, sending him flying into a wall, as he tried to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Don't use it again!" Itachi growled, exchanging blows with Hanzo.

"Why?!" Sasuke shouted, slowly getting up to his feet.

"You know the effect of it!" Itachi shouted, before getting punched hard right in the face. "Shit!" He growled, doing hand signs, sending a fireball at Tobi, which he avoided.

"You won't be able to get me easily." Tobi said, presumably smirking behind his mask.

"Don't believe it." A voice said, sending a Rasengan straight at his face, cracking his mask. Naruto had shown up at the last minute like usually.

"Naruto!" Lilly blinked, relieved to see him there as well.

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned his cheesy, yet loveable smile.

"Just in time, Idiot." Sasuke chuckled.

"Showing up at the last minute is what I do." Naruto laughed, as Tobi's mask slowly fell off, as Kakashi walked into the room.

"Obito..." The Sensei blinked. "You were supposed to be dead..." Kakashi had no idea that Obito had actually survived having been crushed by that boulder, protecting him.

"Well... I'm not." Obito smirked, his one Sharingan eye active.

"Why are you doing all this?" Itachi questioned, before dodging an attack from Hanzo.

"Because I don't want to live in this world anymore. That's why."

"Why not?" Lilly questioned, walking over to Kakashi's side, with Josh beside her.

"Because I have NOTHING!" Obito growled. "He took that away from me!" He aimed the last part more towards Kakashi.

As Kakashi and Obito started to fight, more for what had happened in the past between them, Lilly and Josh started to help Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi with Kabuto and Hanzo. But neither of them managed to help, as out of nowhere Ebony appeared and started to fight them.

"I had killed you!" Sasuke growled, dodging attacks from Kabuto, as Naruto attacked.

"You didn't kill me." Ebony smirked, before fighting with Lilly, as Josh managed to get by to go help Itachi with Hanzo. "You killed a measly clone of mine." She laughed, kicking Lilly in the gut, making her fall to her knees. "This girl is pathetic. She shouldn't even be a ninja."

"Don't you dare say that!" Itachi growled, sweeping Hanzo's legs out from under him.

"But I just did." Ebony smirked, grabbing at Lilly's hair, pulling it hard. "She's weak."

"Says you..." Lilly spoke, in her quiet voice, looking at Ebony with red eyes, which froze her in her track. What was going on here?


	10. Ch 36, Ch 37, Ch 38, Ch 39

**Chapter 36 - Power of A Kekki Genkai**

Finally, Lilly had awakened her Sharingan. She had trapped Ebony in a Genjutsu, and looked over at her brothers. Both were still fighting, but they knew something had happened, but they didn't know exactly what it was.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned, as he kicked Kabuto in the face, sending him back, holding his jaw.

"I'm not very sure." Itachi replied, punching Hanzo in the gut. This was going to be a battle to the death, or at least that was what the atmosphere in the room felt like.

"This isn't over." Hanzo growled, going over to Ebony and Lilly, shoving the Uchiha female out of the way, grabbing Ebony's arm, vanishing into thin air. Gone. Again.

"Damn it." Itachi growled, as Sasuke got shoved into him, as Kabuto hissed, vanishing also. "Are you okay bro?" He questioned, looking down at his younger brother, who seemed beaten up, but not caring.

"Yeah." Was all he replied, before standing up, looking over to Naruto, who was badly injured, but healing quickly - thanks to Kurama. "Why did Ebony stop?" He questioned, looking from Naruto to Lilly, who was helping Josh up.

"I'm not sure." Itachi said, in a quiet, yet calm, voice.

"The Sharingan." Josh said, looking over to them, while still looking at Lilly. "She finally unlocked it." He smiled softly, kissing Lilly gently on the hand as a 'thank you' for having helped him up.

"She did?" Sasuke blinked, stunned.

"Lilly..." Itachi spoke, as Lilly looked over at them both. Right enough, her Sharingan had finally awoken.

"Yes?" She smiled softly, as her eyes turned to her normal dark brown.

"You can't deny not being a Uchiha now." Itachi chuckled, walking over to them, supporting his brother, as he was exhausted from it.

"Nope." Lilly giggled. "Finally I'm closer to being able to beat you both in a battle." She joked, while being serious at the same time.

"Not yet you aren't." Sasuke laughed lightly.

"You still need a little bit more confidence in your abilities." Itachi pointed out, as Naruto walked over, rubbing the back his head.

"What happened?" He questioned, having still been slightly knocked out, when it had happened.

"Lilly has now unlocked the Sharingan." Josh told him.

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted, smiling wildly.

"Let's get home." Itachi chuckled, ruffling his siblings hair.

"Yeah." Both replied, fixing their hair back to the way it had been, before following Itachi out of the HQ, as Kakashi followed them behind, occasionally glancing at to where his 'friend' Obito had been.

For the next few days, Team 7 didn't receive any missions, as something was wrong with Kakashi. He didn't seem to be himself anymore. What had happened during his battle with Obito?

"I wonder what's wrong with Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura sighed.

"Let's just leave him be for a while." Sasuke shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, walking off. He had a lot more things to do lately. Itachi had decided that the three of them would go back to living in their original home. The home they hadn't lived in in years.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, running to catch up with him. "You've been so busy lately, and all you're things have been vanishing from the house... Why?" He questioned.

"We're going home." Sasuke plainly stated. "Back to that house..." He growled a little, clenching his fist. He still hadn't fully forgiven his brother for what he had done, but considering he had technically killed him, but couldn't upset Lilly further by having him dead and brought him back, he felt that maybe he should focus on making the people who had ordered his brother to do so.

"What about the..." Naruto stopped, thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask.

"Already buried." Sasuke said, knowing well what he was going to ask. "The house actually doesn't smell like death. It's the same as it has always been." Sasuke let a little smile show, showing that he was actually happy to be going back to his childhood home.

"Does Lilly know that was her true home?" Naruto questioned, smiling.

"Yes. We told her." Sasuke said, stopping and looking up towards the sky, putting his hands in his pockets, letting the breeze flow through his hair, moving his bangs from his eyes.

"That's good to hear." Naruto grinned, as the breeze messed up his spiky blonde hair.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Sasuke smiled, walking off.

"Later Sasuke." Naruto chuckled a little, before running off home.

As Sasuke headed home, he wasn't surprised to see Itachi training with Lilly. He had given up with the Akatsuki and was now back to being his normal self. However, he had decided that the jacket had become so apart of him the time he was with the Akatsuki that he would keep it, wearing it all the time, however, the headband he had worn to represent himself as being a member of the Akatsuki was gone, and he was back to wearing the old, normal Konoha village headband.

"Who is this stranger?" Sasuke joked, walking over, having not seen Itachi wearing his old headband.

"The old Itachi." Itachi chuckled, dodging one of Lilly's kicks.

"The better version of our big brother." Lilly giggled, her Sharingan active. Itachi had been helping her get used to using it in battle.

"That's good." Sasuke smirked, flinging a kunai towards them both, seeing if either would dodge it, but continue fighting. Both weren't fooled and dodged the kunai, sending their own ones towards him, which he blocked with his sword. "Nice." He chuckled. "A three way fight then?" He questioned, as both Itachi and Lilly stopped fighting for a moment.

"What you think sis? Up for it?" Itachi questioned, wondering if she would feel ready enough to try a battle with both of them at the one time.

"Sure. But only the Sharingan can be used from you two." She said. "No Mangekyo Sharingan." She giggled.

"Fine with me." Itachi chuckled.

"Same here." Sasuke smiled.

The three of them activated their Sharingan and got prepared to have a three way battle. However, what Itachi didn't seem to expect was that both of them were planning on taking him out first, then going to fight each other. Take out the weakest link would usually be the best approach, but not for these three. Taking out the strongest and working together to take them out was always a better option.

"Ready you two?" Itachi questioned.

"Ready." Both of them nodded.

"GO!" Itachi shouted, as the three of them hid, waiting on the first move to be made.

**Chapter 37 - Itachi Vs. Sasuke and Lilly**

Not long after Itachi had said go, he decided to wait out in the open, to see which of his siblings would try to attack him first. What he didn't expect however, was them both to attack him at the same time. Two fireballs got sent in his direction, from within the trees, and he managed to dodge them, throwing kunai's into the trees, from where the fireballs had come from.

"Nice try you two." Itachi smirked, as both of them jumped out of the trees to avoid the kunai's.

"You need to admit big bro." Sasuke started to say.

"You would've never expected us to work together to get you first." Lilly finished.

"No I didn't." Itachi chuckled, doing hand signs, sending mini fireballs towards them, which they both dodged, sending shuriken and kunai's through the fireballs towards him.

The three continued to fight, and dodge each others attack, however, Itachi had a few tricks up his sleeve. He had made a few crop doppelgangers to take the hits whenever they both managed to get close to him.

"What the heck?!" Lilly squealed, as the 'Itachi' she tried to kick turned into crows, flying off. She started to look around. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea." Sasuke said, looking around also. He hadn't realised that their older brother could do that kind of jutsu. What else he didn't realise was that Itachi was right behind him.

"Don't have your back to your opponent Sasuke." Itachi said calmly, starting to do hand signs, which Lilly noticed and used her Sharingan eyes to copy them, as Sasuke moved out the way in time, allowing Lilly to send the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu towards Itachi, just as he sent it to where Sasuke had been. Both the attacks collided, creating one big flame, however, Lilly's wasn't as powerful as his, and got sent backwards, huffing.

"Damn it." Lilly growled, getting up, holding a kunai.

"Not bad sis." Itachi smiled, knowing that she had used her Sharingan to copy the jutsu, and had not just done the same jutsu of her own accord.

"Sis out the way." Sasuke said, running towards Itachi with lightning chakra around his arm. The Chidori.

"Right." Lilly nodded, moving out the way, just as Sasuke ran towards Itachi, who had moved towards Lilly with his back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke got close enough to use the Chidori on Itachi, but luckily Itachi had realised what was going on and grabbed Sasuke's arm, preventing him from attacking Itachi with it.

"You'd really go to use that jutsu on me." Itachi said, shaking his head. "You really do have an intent to kill foolish little brother." He looked up towards Sasuke, looking him in the eyes, trapping him in a genjutsu, although, it was pointless, but it would give Itachi some time to get out of his range.

"I'm not foolish." Sasuke said in a rather unpleasant tone, glaring at his brother. Something wasn't right here. Why was Sasuke acting like this.

"Nii-chan." Lilly said, walking over. Looked like for now this battle was over.

Sasuke yanked his arm from Itachi's grip and put his hands into his pockets. "Sorry." He muttered, before heading off. Lilly wouldn't let him leave, and grabbed his arm.

"What has gotten into you big brother?" She questioned. Sasuke, however much he cared about them, wasn't wanting to talk, or be near them now and just left, easily getting free from her grip.

"Don't worry." Shiru said, walking out and over to them. She hugged Lilly softly, before kissing Itachi on the cheek.

"He'll be fine." Itachi smiled, hugging Lilly, before kissing Shiru softly. He truly loved her, and Lilly could see that, so she let them be alone.

Lilly slowly walked into the village, to clear her head of everything that had happened, however, that wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be. She headed towards the academy, hoping to find Iruka, or at least someone she could talk to. As she reached the academy, everyone was coming out, heading home. School was over for today, so Iruka would be free, unless he had any missions that he needed to go on. She waited until everyone had gone, but she didn't need to go inside to find Iruka, as someone else had found her instead. Josh.

"Hey Lilly. Is everything okay?" He questioned, giving her a little hug.

"Not really..." She sighed a little, holding back her tears, hugging him back. She somehow felt safe around him, and like she could trust him with almost everything.

"What's happened?" He asked, wiping away a small tear that had escaped. "Who's upset you?"

"My big brothers are fighting. Sasuke isn't acting like himself. Itachi is too in love. I just feel like they are pushing me away, and that we're no longer a family." She said, looking down.

"That can't be true. They both love you." He smiled softly, lifting her head up. "Maybe they just have something bothering them. I know neither of them would just push you away and leave you. You're their little sister. Their only sister. And they said to me that you remind them of your parents." He smiled, kissing her cheek softly. "Please smile." Josh clearly cared for Lilly, and hated seeing her unhappy.

Lilly smiled softly, hiding the fact that she liked him. "Thank you Josh." She kissed his cheek a little. "You are right. They wouldn't do that to me. I guess I should just let them be alone for today. Like you said, maybe they have something else on their minds." She said, before starting to walk off, but Josh grabbed her hand softly.

"You're welcome Lilly. Would you like to go get some ramen with me?" He wondered. He liked her, but he wasn't wanting to admit it. He was shy about his feelings towards people, especially when it was a girl he had a crush on.

"I'd like that. Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled, before heading towards Ichiraku's to get some ramen.

Sasuke was looking around in the forest, hoping to find their parents once again. He had been so happy at seeing them that he wasn't able to get that feeling of happiness out of his head. He really wanted his parents back, more than anything.

"Mom! Dad!" Sasuke called, as he walked around.

"Yes?" A voice called from nearby. His parents were still being used by the Edo Tensei jutsu, but he didn't care. All he wanted was a hug from his parents.

"You're still here." He smiled, walking over to them.

"Yes." Fugaku answered, smiling.

"We're not going anywhere until the jutsu is un-done." Mikoto told him, ruffling up his hair, smiling.

"I hope it isn't un-done." Sasuke said, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"It will eventually be though." Fugaku sighed. "When the user is killed, or even when the user wishes too, he will stop the jutsu." He hugged Mikoto, who had started to cry a little.

"Don't cry." Sasuke smiled, wiping away her tears.

"I miss you all so much." She sniffled.

"We miss you too. Especially Lilly." Sasuke said.

"How is our little girl?" Fugaku questioned. "Is she becoming a fine Uchiha?"

"Very much so. She has finally unlocked her Sharingan." Sasuke smiled.

"That's good to hear." Mikoto smiled.

"Has she learned the jutsu I taught to you and Itachi? The Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu?" Fugaku questioned, curiously.

"Yeah. She is very good at it. Itachi and her collided with that very jutsu in training today, and it was a few minutes before Itachi pushed hers back. She is getting quite good at it." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm glad." Fugaku smiled. "We wish we could see her."

"We want to see how much she has grown up." Mikoto sighed a little.

"You will." Itachi said, walking up behind Sasuke. "I thought I'd find you here bro." He smiled, putting his arm around his brothers shoulder.

"How exactly?" Fugaku questioned.

"How can you stop this jutsu and it's control on us, to allow us to see her?" Mikoto wondered.

"By getting one of you to cancel out the jutsu. I just need to know exactly what hand signs were used to create this jutsu and show those same hand signs to you." Itachi said. "Also, I need to find the user of the jutsu itself."

"Kabuto." Sasuke said. "He's the one controlling them." He told his brother.

"He's right Itachi." Mikoto smiled. "You would need to go after Kabuto."

"Orochimaru's apprentice." Fugaku sighed. "Never did like Orochimaru, or Kabuto."

"Then you wouldn't have liked that he had put his cursed mark on Sasuke then." Itachi told them.

"He what?!" Fugaku exclaimed.

"Don't worry dad." Itachi said, in a calm voice. "I removed it."

"How though?" Sasuke questioned, just realising this.

"When you killed me, gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, and achieving the revenge for what I had done to the clan on me, I tapped your forehead - like I used to do - and some blood went down your face. You remember that?" He wondered.

"I remember." His brother nodded.

"When that happened, I gave you the ability to use the Amaterasu and Susano'o, as well as removing the cursed mark from you." He told his brother.

"So when I revived you, the cursed mark never came back at all?" Sasuke wondered.

"No. Once I had removed it, it was gone for good." Itachi said, patting Sasuke on the head. "We needed our brother back, Lilly and I. The way you were acting due to the curse mark was a complete stranger to us."

"I'm glad that it's gone." Fugaku sighed. "Depending on how strong the person is, they could die from having the snake's cursed mark."

"Itachi... Why did you allow Sasuke to kill you? Weren't you worried that if he did, he wouldn't have brought you back?" Mikoto wondered.

"I wanted him to get his revenge on me, and by doing that was the only way. Whether he brought me back, or not, was his decision. However, I had reminded him that if he went back to Lilly, covered in blood, without me there, she would get worried and upset, and then go to seek revenge on him. I wasn't wanting that to happen." Itachi explained.

"Neither was I." Sasuke sighed. "Why do you think I brought you back?" He smiled.

"Because you love me." Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah right." Sasuke sarcastically said, rolling his eyes, smirking.

"My boys." Mikoto laughed, hugging them both. "My handsome boys." Both Sasuke and Itachi blushed a little from having heard that.

"Mom..." Both of them fakely complained, before laughing. This family didn't appear to be going anywhere. They were going to become one family again. When? Nobody truly knew for sure.

**Chapter 38 - Two Tailed Beast, Released?**

A couple of years, the two brothers were constantly trying to figure out whereabouts of Kabuto, to try get him captured, so they would be able to figure out what hand signs he had used to bring their parents back to life. They were wanting to stop the jutsu, yet have it so that their parents were back and with them forever. They needed them back, as they wanted to be a complete family again. Them, Lilly and their parents.

"Where is he?" Sasuke questioned.

"We will find him bro." Itachi said. "We need them back. I promised them."

"What about sis?" The younger one questioned.

"The class all graduated the academy. She's getting put into different groups now, with sensei's. I'm one of the sensei's." Itachi smiled.

"You've ended up with sis, haven't you?" Sasuke chuckled, questioningly.

"You'll find out soon." Itachi laughed, as they both headed home for the day.

Lilly had ended up in a team with Jynx and Michael - she was really hoping it would've been them - and all three were waiting in a classroom, waiting on their assigned sensei to come. Everyone else had ended up with new sensei's. One of the Teams had gotten Iruka, as well as Kakashi. Team 7 - Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto - no longer needed Kakashi as their sensei anymore, so he was able to be assigned to a new team, however, he hadn't gotten Jynx, Lilly and Michael. The three of them were waiting in the classroom, for about an hour, before someone walked in the door. Lilly couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hello everyone. I'll be your sensei." Itachi smiled.

"Big brother?" Lilly questioned, astonished that it had been him all along.

"Hello sis." Itachi chuckled. "Didn't expect it to be me, did you?" He questioned, knowing fine well from her shocked expression that she hadn't.

"No." She smiled. "But I'm glad it is."

"'Sup Itachi?" Jynx smirked.

"Sensei Itachi Jynx." Michael sighed, hitting her on the arm.

"Whatever." Jynx laughed, playfully hitting him back, harder.

"Settle down you lot." Itachi laughed. "Now. I want to get to know you all. So meet me near Ichiraku's in 5 minutes." He said, before walking out.

The three of them reached Ichiraku's and Itachi had already ordered sets of ramen for the three of them. Neither of them had expected him to do that, except Lilly. She knew her brother well.

"Thanks." Both Michael and Jynx grinned, starting to eat the ramen.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled, as she started to eat her ramen.

"Now." Itachi said, smiling at the three of them. "Shall we get to know each other?"

"The same way Kakashi got to know Sakura, Naruto and big bro Sasuke?" Lilly questioned.

"Kind of. However, I won't be as mysterious." He chuckled.

"What do you want to know?" Michael questioned, through mouthfuls of ramen.

"Your name, your likes, your dislikes and if you have any plans... dreams if you will... for the future." He smiled. "Shall I go first?"

"Yeah, Michael and I hardly know you as well as Lilly here does." Jynx stated.

"That's true." Itachi chuckled. "Very well. My name is Itachi Uchiha, I like my family and friends, and I dislike wars and conflict. My dream, as you could say, is to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as well as those important to me."

"Family has always been important for you big bro." Lilly smiled.

"And always will be." He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Hehe." She giggled a little, fixing her hair.

"Right." Itachi said, before pointing to Jynx. "Tell us about you." He said, with a soft smile.

"Me. Alright. Name's Jynx Haruno. Ah like wolves and ma friends, Ah dislike studyin', as well as English. Ma plans for the future... Ah got none as far as Ah can tell." She grinned.

"Alright then. You." Itachi smiled, pointing to Michael. "What about you?"

"My name's Michael Uzumaki." He sighed, and as soon as Itachi heard the last name, he chuckled quietly to himself. He had a Haruno, an Uzumaki and an Uchiha. It was just like Kakashi had. He wondered to himself if Michael was going to be like Naruto, and Jynx like Sakura. He knew well that Lilly was like just him and Sasuke. "I don't really care for much stuff, except friends. I dislike violence, but if a friend is in danger and needing help, I'll do whatever I can to help. My plans for the future. Simple. To become Hokage."

"I see." Itachi chuckled, knowing fine well that was exactly what Naruto wanted to become. "Now finally." He said, before looking at Lilly. "What about you?" He smiled.

"My name's Lilly Uchiha. I like my friends, family and training. I dislike those how try to harm those closest to me. My dream for the future is to be able to have my family back together, and the clan restored as much as possible, although, they are just dreams... dreams that will never come true." She sighed, looking up to the sky.

"Don't say never." Itachi smiled, giving her a light hug. "You never know. It may come true."

"Yeah. He's right." Michael smirked.

"Yeah." Jynx grinned.

"Now. Let's go train." Itachi said. "Meet me at the training field in 10 minutes." He smiled, before heading off.

As they reached the training ground, Itachi was waiting there, without his Akatsuki jacket on today. He looked as if he was ready to train, however, he had switched his usual Akatsuki jacket, with a Shinobi jacket, that most of the ninja sensei's wear.

"You three ready?" He smiled.

"Yes sensei." All three replied.

"Now. I have three bells here. Let's see if you can all manage to get one for each of you."

"Didn't Kakashi do that with Team 7?" Lilly questioned.

"Yes. However, he had made them have two bells. I thought that was rather mean, but he did get through to them." Itachi chuckled, placing the bells in his pocket.

"He got Sasuke and Naruto working together." Lilly giggled.

"Yes he did. Now are you three ready?" He questioned, as the three of them nodded. "Then ready... Go!" He said, as the three Genin ninja's went into hiding. "They know how to keep their chakra hidden well." He chuckled. "Better keep my guard up."

Lilly had hid within the trees, as Michael had hidden in amongst the bushes, with Jynx. Itachi looked around, keeping his guard up, making sure neither of the three of them could surprise attack him.

"These three are good." Itachi chuckled, as a kunai went flying past him. Michael had given away his position. "Heh." Itachi smirked, picking up the kunai, before throwing it back in the direction it had came, making Michael jump out the way, onto the main field.

"Damn." Michael sighed. "Bad move."

"Don't give your position away." Itachi said, appearing behind Michael, using his crow doppelganger.

"Shit." Michael growled, dodging the attack from the doppelganger, before sending a kick towards the real Itachi. Itachi having being a former member of the ANBU easily dodged it, sending Michael into one of the easiest traps. "DAMNIT!" Michael growled, as the trap sprung, with him ending up dangling upside from a tree.

"Concentrate Michael. You have to focus on what you do." Itachi told him, as Jynx appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, tackling him down to the ground. Itachi, however, had used the Substitution jutsu, walking out from behind the tree Michael was dangling from on a rope.

"God Damnit!" Jynx growled, getting up to her feet quickly, looking over towards Itachi.

"Nice try Jynx. You almost had me." Itachi smirked, his back towards where Lilly was hidden, this would give her the perfect opportunity to get an attack on him, allowing either herself or Jynx to get on of the three bells. However, she decided to wait. She had a feeling Itachi knew well where she was hidden.

As Jynx fought with Itachi, Lilly patiently waiting on an opportune moment to attack. She finally decided that she would be able to help Jynx more, than trying to attack on her own. Itachi had never expected it.

"Damn." Itachi growled, falling to the ground, as Lilly kicked him in the back. "I didn't expect that to happen." He said, getting back up to his feet, as Jynx punched his gut, grabbing a bell from his pocket with her free hand.

"Got it." She smirked, holding up the bell.

"Nice work Jynx." Itachi smiled, as Michael finally got down, sending a mixture of shuriken and kunai's towards Itachi, which he dodged. "Keep trying Michael."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto had all been called to the Hokage's office, as she wanted to talk to them.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned.

"What do you want granny?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed, but Tsunade just laughed. She was used to Naruto now.

"The two tailed beast. It has been released." She plainly told them, getting to the point.

**Chapter 39 - Matatabi and the New Host**

All three were shocked. Neither had expected the two tailed beast to get free anytime soon. Nobody had thought that would be possible. The two tailed beast host and beast itself were able to get along fine, but this was strange. They had been captured by the Akatsuki but managed to escape. How had the beast gotten free?

"How can that be?" Sasuke questioned. "Yugito Nii was the two tails host. How could the beast have gotten free?!"

"I heard that Yugito had been killed, as an unsealing jutsu had been done at the same time, releasing the beast, saving it from death." Tsunade told them.

"If that is the case," Kakashi started to speak. "then a new host is needed." He calmly said.

"There are no new hosts!" Naruto growled.

"There is..." Tsunade said. "The two tails personality was always polite and respectful."

"That's true..." Naruto sighed. "When I met the two tails before... it called me Naruto-kun. I didn't know why, but now that granny says that about the personality of the two tails. I agree with her."

"There is someone in our village with a similar personality." Kakashi said, knowing where Tsunade was going.

"Who...?" Sasuke questioned.

"Lilly." Both Kakashi and Tsunade said at the same time.

"No... I don't think it should be her..." Sasuke said. "I allowed myself to become a host. Naruto was made a host when he was nothing more than a baby, so he had no choice. I won't let this happen to her!" He growled, Isobu starting to take over, having seen how protective Sasuke was of Lilly.

"It is not your decision Sasuke." Tsunade told him, as Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"She's my sister!" He growled. Isobu was close to taking over, and only Naruto realised this.

"Granny... Find someone else." Naruto said in a calming voice, before walking out with Sasuke.

"The Raikage won't allow it Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Actually... Kakashi... He has. He knows of the Uchiha's well. And he would expect nothing less than one of the Uchiha's to have a same personality to Matatabi, as the beast is truly called. He has allowed the village of Konoha to have the two tailed beast host. The two tailed beast host has always been from Kumogakure, but he knows that the Uchiha's only come from Konoha, so he is allowing our village to have the two tailed host." She explained to the Jonin Sensei.

"He knows then that we'll protect it well?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes." Was the only reply he got from Tsunade.

"I see. Shall I tell Itachi?" He wondered.

"No. I will make Sasuke see sense, and that it is the only option, and he will be the one to take her to Kumogakure, to be sealed with the two tails." She said, looking through her paper work.

"But Sasuke doesn't know the sealing jutsu!" He said, rather loudly.

"So, you shall teach it to him." She ordered, before continuing to look through her work. "You may go Kakashi." She said, not looking up at him.

"Very well..." Kakashi sighed, before leaving.

Back at the training field, Itachi was still fighting with his team, as they tried to get bells from him. Jynx had already succeeded and was now trying to help the others. Clearly, this team had figured out that teamwork was a key to any battle, quicker than Kakashi's team.

"So they figured it out quickly." Itachi said quietly to himself, as he ducked a kick from his sister. "They are fast learners." He smiled, forgetting about Michael, as he created some clones, which pinned Itachi down, as well as the crow doppelganger, taking a bell from him.

"Got it." Michael grinned.

"Well done. Now..." Itachi chuckled, looking over at Lilly. "One to go. Maybe I should do this, just seeing as it would be more fair then." He grinned, activating his normal Sharingan.

"How is that fair?" Lilly questioned, knowing well the answer.

"You're the only one to get a bell, you also have the Sharingan and I know well you will get it from me, so I'm going to use my Sharingan this time." He said, running towards her with a kunai, dodging kicks from both Jynx and Michael, before back flipping away slightly. "You know the true meaning of this exercise then..."

"Teamwork." All three Genin simply said.

"Correct." Itachi chuckled, amazed that the three of them knew that. "Anyway..." He said, just as Lilly started to do hand signs, which he copied with his Sharingan.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu." Both them said at the same time, as the attacks clashed creating one bigger fireball. However, what Itachi didn't realise that it was just a decoy, as Jynx and Michael came up behind him, grabbing his arms. That wouldn't stop him however, Itachi used a doppelganger and appeared behind the both of them.

"Nice try." Itachi said.

"Thanks..." Lilly sighed, before running at him, kunai in hand. Itachi cleverly managed to dodge, but what he didn't see was that she went to sweep kick his legs, as he ducked the swing from her kunai.

"Shit..." Itachi cursed, as Lilly easily took the last bell.

"Got it." She giggled. Lilly hadn't even used her Sharingan during the training session at all, which impressed Itachi further.

"Well done all three of you." He said, getting up. "You've impressed me greatly."

"That's what we aim to do." Lilly giggled, as both Jynx and Michael grinned.

"Very well, tomorrow we will start proper missions, for now, the three of you can go home and rest." Itachi smiled, as Jynx and Michael nodded, leaving. Lilly stayed, mostly because she was wanting to walk home with her brother.

As Jynx and Michael left, Itachi turned towards Lilly and gave her a soft hug. He seemed rather pleased with her work today. She may have been the last one to get a bell, but she knew, as well as the other two had, that teamwork was what was more important within the exercise.

"I'm so proud sis." Itachi said, patting her head.

"Thanks big bro." Lilly giggled.

"Let's go home shall we?" He questioned, before starting to walk home, with her following behind.

Tsunade had called Sasuke back to her office - once he had calmed down - to tell him that it was the only way to protect the lands. He finally understood, and gave in. However, he had insisted that he gets taught the sealing jutsu and goes with Lilly on the mission, sealing the beast in her. He wasn't going to trust anyone else with doing it. It was him, or nobody.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well Sasuke... That is how it shall go... Be prepared to go within a week to Kumogakure with Lilly, to seal the beast... Kakashi knows you will learn the sealing jutsu within that time. Mostly because you have the Sharingan."

"I hope I will." Sasuke said, looking down. "For her sake..." He sighed. He wasn't wanting to mess this up, especially since the person who was to become the host was to be his own little sister. He couldn't make a mess of this. He just couldn't.

As Sasuke arrived home, dinner was already made. Ramen. However, the one who had made it wasn't Shiru or Cecilia, it had been Lilly. She had always observed Shiru and Cecilia when they made ramen, and decided to give it a try. Some people weren't so sure if it would be any good, but they were willing to give it a try. When they tasted it, they were surprised and gob-smacked. It was good. As good as Ichiraku's.

"Wow." Naruto blinked, amazed, before quickly finishing it. "That's great!" He grinned.

"Thanks." Lilly giggled, eating some.

"This is nice." Shiru smiled. Shiru had seemed a little poorly lately, but she seemed to be pretending to be fine as she was always usually was. She didn't like people worrying about her, neither did Lilly.

"Are you okay?" Cecilia whispered to Shiru, who just nodded. "Alright." Cecilia smiled softly.

"Bro..." Itachi said.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned, looking up from his food, that he hadn't touched, to his older brother.

"Is everything alright?" He wondered. He didn't like seeing when Sasuke never ate anything, and just played with his food. It reminded him of when Sasuke was sick and not well, when he would play with his food, when he had been 6.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied, with a soft smile, trying to stop his brother from worrying.

"Alright."

"He's not fine." A voice said. Isobu had taken over Sasuke. He was wanting to allow them to know why Sasuke wasn't eating.

"I can sense it too." Kurama said, mostly to Naruto.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto questioned, not just Kurama, but Isobu as well.

"Matatabi has been released." Isobu said. Sasuke's eyes appeared to be green, as well as the Mangekyo Sharingan. That was how you could tell it wasn't Sasuke speaking, but Isobu.

"The two tailed beast..." Kurama told the other, taking over Naruto - which Naruto allowed him to do to explain to the others. "The Hokage is looking for a new host..."

"They recommend the girl here..." Isobu said, looking towards Lilly. "Sasuke isn't wanting it to happen." Luckily for everyone at the table, Lilly was humming quietly to herself, while doing the washing up, so she hadn't heard anything from the conversation that was going on.

"Naruto doesn't actually want it either." Kyuubi said, in his dark voice.

"What can we do?" Zack questioned.

"There's nothing we can do." Itachi said, with a sigh. "If the Hokage orders Lilly to become the host, then there is nothing we can do to prevent it. If we do, then it would be going against the village." He got up from his chair, walking over to put away the dishes that Lilly had already washed and dried.

"He's right." Both the tailed beasts said, before allowing their hosts back in control.

"Damnit Isobu..." Sasuke growled slightly.

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto smiled a little.

The rest of the night was strangely quiet. Naruto had went outside to train, while Sasuke was being more annoyed with Isobu for having told everyone what the Hokage was planning. Itachi had went with his brother to make sure he was alright. He worried about his brother, and his sister.

"Don't worry bro... The Hokage knows what she's doing..." Itachi said, giving Sasuke a hug.

"Why does it have to be Lilly though...?" Sasuke sighed. "Why sis?"

"I don't know." Itachi sighed. "But I know that it'll be the right thing to do. For all the lands."

"I guess..." Sasuke sighed, getting up. "I've to go on the mission with her." He told his brother.

"Not Kakashi?" Itachi questioned, as Sasuke just shook his head. "I see... Well you both better be careful." He smiled a little.

"We will." Sasuke said, heading inside up to Lilly's room. She was already asleep. She had done too much work training today with the team and Itachi. Sasuke walked into her room, pulling the covers over her, smiling. He liked when she was like this. It made him feel happy.


	11. Ch 40, Ch 41, Ch 42, Ch 43

**Chapter 40 - Lilly's Mission: Matatabi**

A few days passed, and the Hokage had not said anything to Sasuke or Kakashi about when Lilly was to be told she was to go on a mission. Not even Itachi or anyone else had heard of anything. Sasuke was still slightly annoyed with Isobu for having told everyone about the two tails being free, and Tsunade having recommended that Lilly become the host.

"Sasuke please talk to me." The three tailed turtle said. "Don't make me feel alone."

"I wasn't happy when you took me over and told everyone. The Hokage had called on certain people for a reason. She had only wanted us to know this information." Sasuke sighed, finally giving up on being angry with the beast.

"I'm sorry." Isobu said, coming out in its chibi form, hiding within its shell.

"Isobu..." Sasuke sighed, picking up the chibi three tailed turtle. "Don't be like that..."

"You're mad with me." Isobu said from within his shell.

"Not much." Sasuke sighed, smiling a little. "You saved me the trouble of telling them myself. I wanted to tell them. So thank you."

"R-Really?" The beast questioned, sticking his head out from his shell.

"Yes." Sasuke smiled, patting Isobu on the head softly. "I'm just over-protective of my sister."

"I can tell. Kurama doesn't like when she is hurt either, mostly because Naruto doesn't like it."

"We all care about her." Sasuke sighed. "I don't want her having to have the same as us..."

"She won't. As long as only certain people know, then she won't." Isobu reassured him.

"If you say so." Sasuke smiled, putting Isobu on his head in his chibi form.

Sasuke started to head back home, as Naruto ran over. He had Kurama's eyes, so something must have been wrong.

"What's up?" Sasuke questioned.

"Trying to get control of Kurama still." Naruto chuckled, as his eyes returned to blue. "Still not working." He smiled, as Kurama came out in his chibi form.

"Isobu." Kurama said, nodding towards the turtle.

"Kurama." Isobu said, hiding back in his shell, always being a little scared of the fox.

"Hey you two!" Lilly said, running over to them, Itachi following closely behind. He was wearing the usual Shinboi jacket, instead of his Akatsuki one, showing that he was being the sensei he was supposed to be now. Lilly squealed as he caught up to her, picking her up off her feet.

"Hey." Itachi chuckled, carrying Lilly.

"Hi you two." The two jinchuuriki said, laughing.

"Put me down!" Lilly giggled, squirming.

"Hmm... No." Itachi chuckled.

"What you up too?" Sasuke questioned.

"Heading to meet up with the others." Lilly said, as Itachi finally put her down.

"Training again." Itachi chuckled, as Kakashi appeared.

"Sasuke..." He said, walking off, as Sasuke followed.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Tsunade has said that you get Lilly and go to seal the two tails now." Kakashi said, before leaving. Sasuke sighed hearing this, and walked back over to them.

"Sis, the Hokage wants you to go on a mission with just me." He said to her.

"What kind of mission?" She questioned.

"We've to go to Kumogakure. I'll explain everything on the way, okay?" He smiled softly, starting to head off.

"Alright." Lilly said, following him close behind.

"I hope she'll be okay." Naruto sighed, as Itachi patted his shoulder.

"Let's go for ramen." He smiled, walking to Ichiraku's with Naruto.

As Sasuke and Lilly arrived at Kumogakure, they were greeted by the Raikage. A was the Fourth Raikage of Kumogakure, they had their own tailed beast, besides the two tails. They had the eight tailed beast as well, who was inside A's adopted brother, B.

"Hello Raikage." Sasuke said.

"You are the two Tsunade sent from Konoha, correct?" A questioned, suspiciously.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded. "She said you had trouble with the tailed beast?"

"Correct. The two tails is lost without his host. He doesn't know what to do, and is close to destroying the village. He hasn't destroyed this place before, and we don't believe he will, but we can't be so sure." The Raikage explained.

"So you need someone to seal the two tails." Lilly said, standing beside her brother, slightly hiding behind him. She had rarely been on missions from out with Konoha, this was one of the very first times, so she wasn't sure what other people would feel about her knowledge of things, more importantly her knowledge of the tailed beasts.

"That's correct girl." A smirked. "We don't have a suitable host, or someone able to calm the beast."

"Each beast has their own real name sir. Wouldn't it be best you call them by that? Instead of just calling them 'beast'?" The Genin questioned, hiding further behind her brother, thinking she said too much.

"You're right." A chuckled. "And what is the two tails real name then girl?"

"The one tail is called Shukaku, the two tails is called Matatabi, the three tails is called Isobu..." She stopped there.

"Please carry on." The Raikage seemed very interested.

"Go on sis." Sasuke smiled.

"The four tails is called Son Goku, the five tails is called Kokuo, the six tails is called Saiken, the seven tails is called Chomei, the eight tails is called Gyuki and the nine tails is called Kurama." She said, getting quieter towards the end of them.

"Impressive." A chuckled. "Very impressive."

"T-Thanks." Lilly shyly smiled.

"Now. Matatabi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Near the outskirts of the village, at the far side. Please do what you can." The Raikage said, before walking off.

"Come on sis, let's go." Sasuke smirked, heading off to where the Raikage had said to them to go, while feeling sorry for having doing this to her.

"I'm coming." Lilly said, following closely behind him.

As soon as they reached the area the Raikage had said to them to go to, the first thing they saw was a big two tailed cat. Matatabi.

"What do you want? Where is A-sama?" The cat questioned, looking over at them.

"He sent us to give you a new host." Sasuke said.

"You're Isobu's host. The Uchiha boy. Aren't you?" Matatabi questioned.

"I am. My name is Sasuke. This is my sister Lilly." He said, smiling.

"I am Matatabi, or as most Shinobi call me... Nibi." He sighed, getting up.

"Sis, Sharingan." Sasuke whispered to her.

"Alright." Lilly said, activating her Sharingan, using it on Matatabi, preventing him from moving.

"Well done." Sasuke smiled, starting to perform hand signs. "Now all that is left is to seal Matatabi."

"But how? There is nobody here except us..." Lilly said.

"The Hokage said there is someone here with the same personality as Matatabi. You sis." Sasuke said, performing the sealing jutsu, sealing Matatabi inside Lilly, looking down.

When Lilly woke up, after having passed out due to having Matatabi sealed, Sasuke seemed to be crying. She had no idea why, and was very confused.

"W-What..." Lilly started to say, as she woke. "H-Happened?"

"S-Sis?" Sasuke questioned, looking over at her worried, tears falling.

"W-Where am I-I?" She questioned, sitting up, holding her head. It hurt really badly.

"I-I'm so sorry sis." Sasuke said. getting up and hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean big bro?" Lilly questioned, confused. She had no clue what had happened to her.

"I had to seal the two tails inside you... Tsunade had said it was the only way... You were the only one who would be able to get along with him... I'm so sorry..." He said, looking down, feeling ashamed. He hadn't wanted to do that, but he had to follow orders. He had no choice.

After Sasuke had explained everything to Lilly, getting her to understand the risks she would now be facing, as well as what she would have to do as being a host, they started to head back to Konoha. Lilly however, was still slightly weak from having had the two tails sealed inside her, so Sasuke carried her home in his arms, in case she ended up falling asleep, which she did.

By the time they reached the village, Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto were waiting at the gates for them. They were some of the only people who had been told that she would be the newest host, and had to be protected, just like Sasuke and Naruto had to be protected as well.

"Well?" Kakashi questioned, putting his book away, as soon as Sasuke walked passed them.

"It's done..." Sasuke sighed, as Itachi took their little sister from him.

"I see..." Kakashi said. "I'll go notify the Hokage them." He smiled, before leaving.

"Is she alright?" Naruto questioned, worried and concerned.

"She'll be fine." Itachi smiled softly, putting her onto his back.

"I'm fine." Lilly said quietly, holding onto her big brother's back, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Lilly..." Sasuke sighed.

"You had to do what you had to do nii-chan. It's okay." She smiled softly at him. She looked like their mother, especially when she smiled. However, there was still the slightest hint, especially now knowing how clever she truly was, of their father in her. But as she started to grow up, it was revealed that she was more like their mother, than their father, and either way, it made the brothers happy to have her in their lives.

"Let's go home." Itachi said, walking home, with Sasuke following close behind, and Lilly on his back.

"Right." Both of his younger siblings smiled.

The three of them headed back home, as they did so, someone was watching them. Whoever was watching them, was able to cleverly hide their chakra and not be detected by the three of them, however with two of them being hosts, it wasn't as easy anymore.

"Someone is watching us." Matatabi said to Isobu.

"I know." Isobu sighed, appearing in chibi form on his hosts shoulder. "Sasuke."

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned, looking a the chibi turtle.

"Someone is watching us. Both Matatabi and I sensed it."

"Where?"

"Nearby. Where exactly, we aren't sure." Isobu sighed.

"We'll find them. They're not going to..." As Sasuke was going to explain what they were going to prevent the person watching them from doing, Matatabi spoke.

"It's gone."

"It is?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes."

What had been this mysterious person watching them, and what did they want. Was it an Akatsuki member watching Sasuke, knowing that he was one of the hosts they were after, or was it Hanzo watching Lilly, planning on how to capture her once again? Nobody knew.

**Chapter 41 - Hanzo's Death**

As a few days passed, both Sasuke and Naruto vanished from the village without a trace. That largely worried the Hokage, seeing as both of them were tailed beast hosts. The Akatsuki was after them, and determined to take the tailed beast from within them to create a new world. That was one thing nobody could allow to happen. Itachi and Lilly were the most worried because they had no clue as to were their brother had gone, as well as one of their true friends, who had helped them through the thick and thin; through the bad and good; through everything. They needed them back, and they needed to find them as quickly as they could.

"We need to find them..." Lilly sighed, as she searched the forest with her team, and their sensei - Itachi.

"I know. All teams and chunnin and jonin ninjas have been ordered to search for them." Itachi told his sister.

"So that's why we're helping also." Michael said.

"Correct." Itachi sighed.

"Sounds like fun." Jynx grinned.

"Not really. This is a serious mission Jynx. If we don't get them back then war may begin." Itachi sighed.

"Oh... Right..." Jynx sighed.

"Where could they be..." Lilly wondered.

"You three head back to the village... I'll need to find a new team for a little bit, while I go search..."

"The Akatsuki HQ..." Lilly finished. "I've been there before, I know what to expect... Let me help."

"No. The only reason why, is because you are only Genin ninja, you shouldn't be going on hard missions like this." Itachi explained.

"Why?" Michael wondered.

"Because they're too tough for us. The Hokage and the sensei's don't think we can handle it." Lilly sighed, stopping. "Isn't that right big brother?" She would never usually call him her brother on a mission where he is supposed to be her sensei. However, today she needed too. She knew that he had once been like her and been treated the exact same by his sensei.

Itachi stopped and looked over at her. "That's right..." He sighed.

"So that's the only reason we don't get A-rank missions?" Michael sighed. "That's not fair."

"YEAH!" Jynx growled.

"There has been one exception from our village who got to do an A-rank mission... Team 7... Kakashi's team from last year... The team of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke..." She sighed. "Mostly because the client partially lied to them about the mission they were to do, because he couldn't afford the more expensive rank mission."

"How do you know all this sis?" Itachi questioned.

"Sasuke told me... As I was falling asleep one night when I was little... Right after the mission as well..."

Sasuke and Naruto woke in a dark damp room, with no windows. They both tried to get out, but they were tied together. They didn't like the fact that they couldn't move, or do anything to get free. Sasuke tried to get free - like he had one time when Naruto tied him up, pretending to be him - but it didn't work.

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled. "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know..." Naruto growled.

"We need to get out of her..." Sasuke said, calming down more.

"I know." Naruto sighed.

"You won't get out." Hanzo appeared before the two jinchuuriki, smirking. "Not without hurting someone." He grinned darkly.

"HANZO!" Both of them growled. After everything he had done, everyone hated him, and despised him. Most of them wished he would just go die in the burning pits of hell.

"That's right... Two down, and one to go." He smirked, before walking out of the door, locking it shut. No escape. If either managed to get the other free then they would still have no means of escaping this place.

Matatabi had appeared beside Lilly in his chibi form and whispered something to her, which she couldn't believe. He knew where they were and how to get to them.

"Where are they?" Lilly questioned the two tailed cat.

"Near the Akatsuki HQ, in what appears to be an abandoned prison." Matatabi told her.

"We have to go get them." Lilly said.

"We do." Itachi said, picking up the chibi two tailed cat. "Take us there."

"Very well... Itachi-san..." Matatabi sighed, running off in the direction of where the prison was located. The two of them, and a few others - Cecilia, Zack and Josh - followed closely behind.

However, on their way, 3 strangers in what appeared to be Akatsuki uniforms appeared, however there was only one thing... sorry, one person, they were after. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Don't worry Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Why?" Naruto questioned, curiously.

"I've got people who'll help me out. Remember when I left the village, and nobody could convince me to come back?"

"Yeah... Why?" Naruto blinked, slightly confused.

"I got my own 4-man squad and they'll help. They'll hopefully find Itachi and Lilly and tell them, leading them straight to us." Sasuke said, looking up at the ceiling, sitting alone. He had finally managed to get them freed from the ropes, however, there was still the trouble from getting out of the door. Both of them had tried various jutsus to try break down the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"I see." Naruto grinned, petting Kurama - who was in his chibi form.

"Akatsuki members!" Cecilia growled.

"No." The red haired girl, wearing glasses spoke. "We work with Sasuke Uchiha. He ordered us to come to this village if ever he was to vanish, to find his brother and sister, and lead them to him." She seemed to be blushing slightly, when she said Sasuke's name. Was she in love with Sasuke just like almost every other girl?

"How can we trust you?" Zack questioned, getting into a fighting stance.

"If we didn't know Sasuke, how would we know the names of his brother and sister, as well as what they look like?" The guy who seemed to have a bad-ass sword grinned.

"I'm not sure..." Josh said, getting in front of Lilly. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"There is no way." The finally guy spoke.

"He's right." Itachi sighed, looking over at them.

"Just to be on the safe side." Cecilia said, walking towards the 3 strangers, kunai in hand. "Who are his brother and sister, and what do they look like?" She questioned the strangers, knowing fine well who Sasuke's brother and sister where, and that they were right with them just now.

"Itachi Uchiha and Lilly Uchiha and as for what they look like." The girl said. "They're right there." She said, pointing towards them.

"Correct." Itachi said. "Now you know us, so who are you?"

"Karin Uzumaki." The girl introduced herself. "A sensor ninja."

"Suigestu Hozuki." The guy with the bad-ass sword grinned.

"Jugo." The seemingly politer one spoke.

"Cecilia Uzumaki." Cecilia said, introducing herself to the strangers.

"Zack Hyuga." Zack said, nodding towards them in greeting.

"Josh Hyuga." Josh said, lowering his guard, feeling that he could trust them, just a little.

With the introductions over, they headed out, with Karin leading the way, to find Sasuke and Naruto and the person responsible for this and everything that has happened over the past few years... Hanzo.

As soon as they reached the abandoned prison, Itachi knocked the door down, with the help of Jugo and Zack, running in seeing if the coast was clear. It was. They headed inside, and a few of them were surprised to see that they had gotten free from the ropes, and were just waiting on a rescue party.

"Took you long enough." Naruto grinned.

"I knew you would find us." Sasuke said, walking over to his brother and sister, giving them a hug.

"It's all thanks to these three." Lilly said, hugging back, looking over towards Jugo, Suigestu and Karin.

"I knew they were a good team when I picked them that day." Sasuke chuckled, which made Karin blush.

"I'm guessing you like Sasuke." Cecilia giggled.

"NO!" Karin protested, blushing darker.

"Most the girls I meet end up having some feelings for me..." Sasuke sighed. "It gets annoying." That shut Karin right up.

As they headed out of the prison, who appeared right in front of them. But of course, Hanzo. However, he was alone. No Ebony. No Kabuto. No Akatsuki members. He was all alone.

"Where's your back-up Hanzo?" Itachi smirked.

"I don't need any help taking out you lot!" He growled, doing his summoning jutsu, summoning a flaming slammander.

"Everyone get out of here. Naruto, Sasuke and I can handle this." Itachi smirked, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I'm staying." Lilly said, activating her Sharingan. "He's been a pain in my life, and I want to make him pay for everything." When she could want to be, Lilly would have a mean streak, and a sense of hatred within her. Her hatred for today was Hanzo, and he had been her hatred for a long time, although, she had hidden it.

"Alright." Itachi sighed, smiling. He wanted to let her help, especially seeing how she knew he was one of the main causes to everything that had happened in her life.

The fight commenced, as the five of them battled. Itachi, Sasuke, Lilly and Naruto against Hanzo. The odds may have not been very fair, but he wasn't one you would feel to play fair in a fight. The three from the Uchiha had their Sharingan active, while Naruto had managed to work with Kurama, allowing him to take over and do what everyone wanted. They wanted to kill Hanzo. Kill him for good.

"You shall die here." Lilly growled, starting to perform hand signs, which both her brothers copied - without using the Sharingan to copy them - knowing well what the jutsu was.

"And you shall pay for what you have done to us all. To Lilly. To our friends!" Naruto said, in a dark demonic voice. The same dark demonic voice of the Kyuubi. Kurama's voice. He started to do hand signs, performing his own jutsu. Naruto had thought about teaching it to Lilly if they managed to kill Hanzo.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The three Uchiha's said, sending three huge fireballs, which merged together to create an even bigger one, right towards him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said, as a huge orb appeared in his hand. Jirayia had been teaching him it, as well as some new jutsus that he could feel would help the jinchuuriki in battle.

"YOU SHALL NOT BEAT ME!" Hanzo growled, as his salamander sent out a poisonous gas, luckily for all of them, they managed to get out the way in time. Except for Naruto. His jutsu required him to run straight into that poisonous gas, to be able to get a good hit at Hanzo. It worked. Naruto ignored the effects of the poison, and hit Hanzo straight in the gut with the jutsu, as the fireball seemed to make the poisonous gas disappear. Was Naruto alright? What had happened amongst the explosion? Was Hanzo dead? Those questions were running through all three of the siblings minds.

**Chapter 42 - Ebony's Shocking Revelation**

As the smoke cleared, all that seemed to be seen was Naurto punching Hanzo in the stomach from the Rasengan, and blood flowing down from Hanzo's mouth, some going onto Naruto's shoulder. How bad was the damage that had been done?

For a good few minutes nobody seemed to speak, or even move. Most of them were in shock from what had happened. But Naruto suddenly moved, pulling his arm away from Hanzo, stepping backwards. Hanzo seemed badly hurt, and as Naruto stepped back, Hanzo feel face first to the floor.

"Naruto..." Lilly said quietly.

"I'm fine." Naruto said in his normal voice.

"Is he...?" Sasuke questioned.

"I think so." After Naruto said that, screaming was heard, as Ebony appeared beside Hanzo, picking him up into her arms, crying.

"N-No..." She said through tears.

"E-Ebony..." Hanzo managed to weakly say, wiping away her tears, blood flowing from his mouth. "D-Don't c-cry..." He said to her, before closing his eyes, letting death take him.

"H-Hanzo..." She sniffled, as Itachi walked over to her, his kind normal eyes showing.

"Ebony..." He said, as Jynx appeared, seeing her sister's boyfriend dead in her arms, shaking her head, going over to her hugging her. She may have hated her sister, but she knew she needed someone to comfort her now, and she was the only one left.

"Sis. I'm here." Jynx said, speaking normally for once. "Don't cry. He wouldn't like seeing you cry."

"Jynx... I..." Ebony whispered something to her sister, which made her sister's eyes widen in surprise.

"NO WAY!" Jynx exclaimed. Clearly what she had heard, she couldn't believe it. "You're kidding me?!" Ebony just shook her head.

"I'm not." Ebony smiled a little. "It's true."

"Since when?" Jynx blinked, and the others - Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Lilly - walked out, leaving them to discuss what they had too.

"2 months ago."

"But you look nothing like it!" Jynx exclaimed.

"I know... but I am..." Ebony sighed. "Now there's no point..."

"Don't say that!" Jynx smiled. "You haven't fully lost him then."

"You're right." Ebony smiled a little. "You're right."

As Jynx and Ebony talked about what Ebony had revealed to Jynx, the others left the building. Lilly was a little curious as to what Jynx had been told, although, she had decided to wait until the next time she seen Jynx to ask her.

"That's that." Naruto grinned.

"One trouble has gone, and I doubt Ebony will be much trouble now that he is gone." Itachi said.

"You can never be so sure big bro." Sasuke sighed. "She could still cause trouble, and work with the Akatsuki to come after us."

"You're right."

"I wonder what Ebony told Jynx..." Lilly said quietly to herself.

"Whatever it was, it is none of your business sis." Itachi sighed, shaking his head.

"I know..." Lilly sighed.

"Now let's head home." Sasuke smiled. "He's gone so the only trouble that we worry about is the Akatsuki."

"Yeah." Naruto grinned. "Let's go!" He said, heading off in the direction for the village.

"Wait up Naruto!" Sasuke smirked, running after, trying to catch up with him. Itachi just looked at Lilly and chuckled.

"Let's go sis."

"Right." And they ran after the others.

As they reached the village, they came back to a terrible sight. The village was up in flames, and all Shinobi were fighting. What was going on here and what had happened while they had been gone?

"We must protect the hosts!" Tsunade was shouting, as even she was fighting. She got sent flying backwards by some kind of wind. But there was none.

"Almighty Push." Nagato said, walking towards her. He didn't seem to be himself anymore.

"NAGATO!" Itachi shouted, getting in front of the Hokage, trapping Nagato in a genjutsu. It didn't work. Nagato's Rinnegan eyes somehow prevented it.

"What's going on?" Lilly questioned, as Sasuke gently moved her behind him, getting in a protective stance.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke said. "However, I think that whatever is going on, it's relating to the Akatsuki and the tailed beasts..."

"Us?" Lilly blinked, looking up at him, as he just nodded.

Sasuke just watched, with Lilly behind him, and Naruto at his side, as Itachi tried to protect the Hokage from being killed by Nagato. Itachi didn't seem to be landing any attacks on him, as Jiraiya appeared in his sage mode, and started to take over. He said something to Itachi, which none of the others heard, and Itachi just followed his orders, grabbing Tsunade and getting her out of there, along with grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Follow me bro!" Itachi said, running off, almost dragging Tsunade and Naruto with him.

"Alright..." Sasuke said, a hint of worry in his voice, as he put Lilly on his back, and ran after their brother.

As soon as they got out of view from the village and the battles that seemed to be happening, Itachi let go of both Naruto and Tsunade, making sure his younger brother and sister were okay. Lilly wasn't entirely sure as to what was happening and was slightly confused. She started to feel like that weak defenseless little girl she had been, and apparently to her older brothers, still was.

"What's going on Tsunade?" Sasuke questioned.

"The Akatsuki are here for you both." She sighed.

"They can't seal the nine tails without having sealed the others first." Itachi said.

"I know, but it doesn't mean they can't capture him and have him ready to be sealed when they need him." Tsunade said. "They're mainly after Sasuke just now, as they think they have killed the two tails, and already captured it."

"They haven't though." Naruto said.

"We know that, but they don't. So if they do manage to get all the tailed beasts, including you both, they won't succeed with their plan." Tsunade continued to say.

"Because they won't have the two tails." Itachi said. "So that's why they wanted to move the two tails location from Kumogakure to Konoha."

"Correct, as well as having nobody in Kumogakure who would've been a suitable host for the two tails." Tsunade said, taking a drink from some kind of can. The name on the side of it was 'Sake', was it some kind of beer?

"Should you really be drinking that now?" Sasuke said, shaking his head.

The five of them walked through the woods, hiding their chakra's, hoping that nobody would sense them. However, someone had sensed them, but luckily she was a friend, and not an enemy.

"Yo." Jynx said.

"What do you want Jynx?" Itachi questioned.

"Ebony needs help..." She sighed. "I know she isn't the nicest girl in the world, but you can't just abandon her."

"What kind of help?" Sasuke questioned.

"Somewhere safe to stay, until the child is born." Jynx said. Those last four words shocked everyone.

"S-She's..." Itachi blinked, amazed that someone would end up having Hanzo's child.

"Yes she is." Jynx sighed. "Please help her. You don't have to do it for her, just do it for me."

"Very well..." Sasuke sighed.

"For you Jynx." Itachi smiled.

"Lead the way." Tsunade said, as Jynx headed off towards her sister.

As soon as they reached Ebony, she seemed badly hurt. Someone must have attacked her. Luckily for her, she wasn't too injured, and only had a broken arm. What had happened to her while Jynx was gone?

"Sis!" Jynx shouted, sounding worried. "What happened?!"

"Some ninja randomly attacked me..." Ebony growled, sitting up.

"What did they look like?" Naruto questioned.

"He had strange eyes..."

"The Rinnegan?"

"No... The same as those three." She said, pointing towards the three Uchiha's.

"And a mask?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes."

"Tobi." Itachi growled.

"What would he want with Ebony?" Sasuke questioned his older brother.

"I'm not sure... But I do know one thing... We can't leave her here." He said, picking Ebony up gently into his arms.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I caused you nothing but trouble." She sighed.

"You may have... but we aren't doing this for you, we're doing this because Jynx asked us too." Naruto explained.

Ebony just looked at her sister, surprised that she was willing to help her, but also glad that she had someone in her life she could have help her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jynx smiled, healing her sister's arm. This was one of the first times, since Ebony had started dating Hanzo, that the two of them had gotten along. When Jynx had been little and Ebony was with Hanzo, she blatantly ignored her sister, and now felt bad for everything she ever done wrong as an older sister.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. Can you forgive me?" Ebony questioned.

"I forgive you sis." Jynx smiled, looking up at the sky. Like Sasuke, Itachi and Lilly, Ebony had ended up killing their parents, and nearly everyone else, but had been stopped, because of Hanzo. Sometimes things can be revealed, which show certain people to not be the true bad guy. Maybe Hanzo had been like that as well.

**Chapter 43 - The Change Of Sensei**

After the fighting had stopped, and everything went back to the way things used to be, with Ebony living with her sister once again, Itachi got called to the Hokage's office, before meeting up with his team. The team of Jynx, Michael and Lilly.

"Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?" Itachi questioned.

"No. But I wish to ask that you find a different Chunnin, or Jonin ninja to take over your team. I think that we need to have you free at all times, so you are able to protect the village, as well as your brother and sister from any danger." Tsunade said.

"I see. I think you may be right. However, there is only one person I feel who would do well to teach a team of an Uzumaki, an Uchiha and a Haruno."

"And who might that be?" Tsunade questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sasuke. He worked with the exact same team, only with Kakashi as a sensei. I'm sure he will be able to make sure the three of them work together well, as well as get stronger and able to become fine ninjas." Itachi said.

"Alright. Their sensei will now be Sasuke Uchiha." She said, smiling. She was actually thinking about choosing Sasuke to be the sensei for the team anyway.

"Shall I let him know?" Itachi wondered.

"No. I shall tell him myself." Tsunade smiled. "You may leave now Itachi, and if you happen to see your brother please tell him that I wish to speak with him."

"Of course." Itachi nodded in respect, before leaving.

The three Genin ninja were waiting at the training field on Itachi. He had never been this late before, and normally Lilly would walk with him to the training field, but not today. She was starting to get worried, and was scared something had happened to him.

"Where is he?" She questioned neither of the two in particular.

"No clue." Michael sighed, looking up at the sky, as Lilly paced about.

"Do you think something has happened to him?"

"I'm sure nothing has." Jynx said, getting slightly annoyed with her. "Just relax Lil."

"I'm just worried." She sighed, sitting down under the tree.

"We know." Michael said, giving her a gentle hug.

As the three of them started to get tired of waiting, they started to train themselves, fighting between each other to improve their fighting techniques, as someone appeared in the distance. Was it Itachi?

"Hey guys!" Jynx shouted, as the figure started to walk closer.

"What is it?" Michael questioned, dodging a kick from Lilly.

"Someone's coming!" There was a sense of urgency to her voice, and both of the other two stopped their fight and looked over to where Jynx was. Right enough, someone was coming, but they couldn't tell who.

"Who is it?" Michael questioned.

"It's not Itachi. Too short in height." Jynx stated.

"I can't tell who it is." Lilly said, activating her Sharingan just in case they needed to fight. However, the person who was walking towards them seemed to have the same eyes as her. Eyes of the Sharingan.

"They've got the same eyes as you Lil." Jynx growled.

"I noticed." Lilly sighed, keeping her gaze upon the figure.

"Who are you?!" Michael shouted, but the figure kept walking forward, as their eyes seemed to turn green, and into the Mangekyo Sharingan which was extremely familiar to Lilly.

"It's big bro Sasuke. His eyes turn to those Mangekyo and that colour when Isobu takes over." As she told them that, the figures eyes went back to that of the plain normal Sharingan, as he reached the three Genin. Right enough, it was Sasuke.

"Hello there you three." He said with a smile, as his eyes turned to his normal dark brown.

"Hi Sasuke." Michael said, sitting down under a tree.

"Sup." Jynx grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly questioned, as her eyes turned to the same dark brown as his.

"I'm your new sensei." He smiled, patting his sister on the head.

"What about Itachi?" Jynx questioned.

"The Hokage has asked him to choose someone else, so it's me." Sasuke chuckled.

"Is big bro in trouble or something?" Lilly questioned.

"No."

"Then why are you our new sensei?" Jynx questioned, sitting on a tree branch, chilling.

"Because Itachi has other things to do to help the village." Sasuke explained to them.

"Oh." Lilly said. "Alright. So what are we going to do today? I mean we've been waiting a long time." She sighed.

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

"Carry on with what you were doing. Although, I will step in, seeing as three people can't fight each other at the same time." He smiled. "Lilly. You'll fight me. That way you can continue to improve your Sharingan." He said, before getting into his usual fighting stance.

"Alright." She smiled, getting ready to fight him, as the other two got ready to fight each other.

"Begin." Sasuke said as he sent a kunai towards Lilly, which she dodged with ease.

They all continued to battle, however, nobody seemed to realise that they were being watched. Although, the person watching them would cause them no threat, he was just observing, curious to see how his former team would get along with their new sensei.

"They seem to be doing very well." Itachi seemed to say to himself. "Don't you think, Kakashi?" However, Kakashi had been watching them as well, and making sure Itachi wouldn't turn on the village like he had once before.

"Yes." Kakashi said, stepping forward.

"You're not just watching them. You're watching me. You don't trust me yet, do you Kakashi?" Itachi questioned, not taking his gaze away from the team, but mostly his younger brother and sister. He knew himself that they had both grown up so much, and weren't always needing him to help them anymore.

"No. However, the Hokage says you have changed. I'm willing to believe that you have. Before I came here, you have every opportunity to take both Sasuke and Lilly, and taking the beasts from within them." The Jonin said, putting his book away. Of course, he had been reading the book, while watching.

"I wouldn't do that, especially not to them." Itachi said, looking over to the porn reading sensei. "I care about them, and I did promise our parents that I would protect them."

Jynx and Michael finished their fight quickly, and spent the rest of the time watching Lilly and Sasuke fighting each other. They both continuously exchanged blows. Lilly was now able to keep up with her older brother, and was able to land some hits on him. Even though he may have had more practice, she was clearly getting better. Although, when Sasuke vanished from sight, she stupidly fell into one of the most simplest traps. She hadn't realised she'd been battling a clone of Sasuke this entire time, until a fireball was sent at her from within the trees, hitting her. She fell to the ground huffing, and burnt from the fireball, when Sasuke appeared before her.

"You didn't realise that was a clone." Sasuke sighed. "You should've realised that. If you fall into a trap like that, they won't be kind like me and would go for killing you." He seemed disappointed in her. She was supposed to have been the top in her class, just like him and Itachi had been, yet she had fallen for an easy trap.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed, getting up, thanks to Jynx and Michael's help.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Itachi said, walking out from the trees, with Kakashi.

"No." Sasuke said, stopping his Sharingan. "She needing to be able to realise that if she didn't know that was a clone, then she could've been killed if it was an enemy!" He growled, walking off. "That's all for today." He said, as he left.

As Sasuke left, Itachi walked over to his former team, as Kakashi followed his former student. Jynx was healing Lilly from her burns caused by the fireball jutsu her brother had hit her with. She winced a little, as the burns were fresh, so they would hurt.

"Sis." Itachi spoke, in his soft voice.

"Yes..." Lilly muttered, looking up at her oldest brother. She knew she was going to get yelled at again for having not noticed a easy trap.

"It's okay." Wasn't the reply she had been expecting, as he hugged her softly. "He's just surprised you didn't notice it."

"I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself.

"You are not!" Itachi said, poking her forehead, like he would do to Sasuke. "You just have to believe and think before you act. Sasuke had been a clone not long after the fight began, yet you didn't realise and think that that may have been the case." He explained.

"I guess." She sighed.

"Michael." Itachi called, as Michael walked over.

"Yes?" He blinked, thinking if he had done something wrong or not.

"Use your clone jutsu please."

"Alright." Michael said, making a clone.

"Lilly, you should know that the Sharingan doesn't just allow you to copy your opponents hand signs, and use genjutsu, but also to tell the difference from an ordinary clone and the user." Itachi explained, activating his Sharingan. "Try it. I will be able to see if you've picked the right one."

"Alright." She said, activating her Sharingan and looking over at Michael. At first she didn't notice any difference what-so-ever, but then suddenly, she seen the difference. The clone didn't seem to have as much power at the user. "I've got it." She said, smiling a little. "That's the true Michael." She said, pointing towards the real Michael, flinging a kunai towards the clone, making it disappear.

"Well done!" Itachi chuckled. "That's why Sasuke was upset. You should've realised he was a clone from the beginning, seeing as you were using your Sharingan during the battle."

"I understand now." Lilly smiled. "Thanks big bro."

"Now go on you two." This was more directed at Jynx and Michael. "Go on home." He smiled.

"Alright." Both of them said, before heading off.

Kakashi had caught up with Sasuke and had tied him up to a tree so he could lecture him. Sasuke wasn't the slightest bit happy with this, as once before Kakashi had done this exact same thing to him.

"Sorry, I knew you wouldn't want to sit still for a lecture, so, I figured I'd have to pin you down." Kakashi said to him.

"You said that to me last time, Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke sighed. "What is it this time?" He questioned the Jonin sensei.

"She's still learning how to use her Sharingan, even I know that, so there is no need for you to snap like that at her." Kakashi sighed.

"She should've realised!" Sasuke growled.

"Not necessarily." Itachi said, as he walked over, with Lilly by his side. What was Sasuke going to say now? Especially with his sister right there.


	12. Ch 44, Ch 45, Ch 46

**Chapter 44 - Sasuke's Apology**

Sasuke looked up and seen that it wasn't just Kakashi who was with him anymore, but his brother and sister. The same sister who he had shouted at for having failed to realise that during their training he had been a clone nearly the entire time. He felt bad about that, and wasn't even able to look her in the eye.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, looking at him. "You know that even if you have the Sharingan, and know things about what it can do, you don't necessarily know everything about it."

"I know..." Sasuke muttered, not making eye contact. He was ashamed of having shouted at their sister, who was now his student.

"Sasuke, is there something you wish to say?" Kakashi questioned, untying him from the tree, knowing that he should apologise, or risk having her hate him.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Sasuke said, getting up. "I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's okay big bro." Lilly smiled softly, before giving him a hug. She couldn't hate him for something, even something she, herself, felt that she should've realised.

Kakashi was watching from the side, listening in to what they were saying, and smiled from behind his mask, when Sasuke apologised, before leaving, he had other things to do as well. Sasuke felt bad for what he had done, and had suggested that he buys ramen for the two of them, as further apology. Lilly and Itachi weren't going to turn down ramen, even though they had already accepted Sasuke's apology.

"Ichiraku's ramen?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sure." Lilly giggled.

"Why not?" Itachi chuckled a little, before heading off towards Ichiraku's. However, before they even got going, they were stopped by a few sound ninja's - ninja that belonged to a village Orochimaru had created.

"Not so fast." One of the sound ninja's smirked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled, getting in front of both his brother and sister. Did he know them from somewhere?

"Ah, Sasuke. It's been a while." The second of the sound ninja's chuckled. "I'm surprised you managed to escape the clutches of Lord Orochimaru."

"He was weak, and my brother was stronger than him." Sasuke growled, activating his Sharingan.

"We just came here for a little chat." The first sound ninja said, sounding like they were just here to negotiate.

"Who are you?" Itachi growled, getting rather annoyed with the two sound ninja's.

"Kidomaru, Sakon." The first one introduced both of them.

"And Ukon." The sound ninja called Sakon said.

"Of course." Kidomaru chuckled. "Anyway, Lord Kabuto wishes to see the young Uchiha girl." He said, looking over towards Lilly.

"NO WAY!" Sasuke growled. Having had experience dealing with Orochimaru and Kabuto by himself, when he had left the village a while back, before having 'killed' Itachi, he knew they couldn't be trusted. He knew he had been stupid to follow the teachings of them, even though they had made him stronger, and enough of a match for his older brother.

"That's not going to happen." Itachi said, in a calming voice, gently pushing his sister behind him. This was going to be interesting.

"Big bro..." Lilly said, in such a quiet voice, that neither of them heard her. She wouldn't speak in such a quiet voice, unless she knew herself that whatever was going on wasn't good, and that someone was going to get hurt. Not to mention, whenever she spoke in such a quiet voice, it was also because she was slightly scared.

The five of them stood there in silence. Was a fight going to break out, or where the two sound ninja's going to peacefully leave? Not likely.

"We'll take her with force if we have to!" The sound ninja called Kidomaru growled.

"That won't happen." Itachi said, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, trapping the two of sound ninja's in a powerful genjutsu. "Tsukuyomi." Sasuke and Lilly both looked at their older brother. "Get out of here. Both of you." He said, in his usual calming voice.

"Right." Both of them said, before heading off back home.

As soon as his brother and sister were gone, he stopped the genjutsu and vanished, going to catch up with them. They had both successfully managed to get back home, and not to their own home. No. They had went to the first home Lilly had been in after the incident. Naruto's home.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, knowing that something bad must've happened for the three of them to come to his home, instead of their own.

"Sound ninja's." Itachi told the nine-tails jinchuuriki.

"Again?" Naruto blinked. "Last time they were after Sasuke. Who they after now?" He questioned, and both Sasuke and Itachi just looked at their sister, who was sitting down on the couch, shaking slightly. She was clearly scared, and this wasn't like her.

"Lilly..." Itachi said, answering Naruto's question, as well as having a questioning tone towards her.

"Yes?" She said, looking up towards the three of them, just as Cecilia walked in.

"We won't let anyone get you. Especially not Orochimaru. Not Kabuto." Itachi said, going over and hugging her softly, with Sasuke leaning against the wall watching. What was he thinking? Did he still believe what Orochimaru had done was a good thing for him? Was he considering going to Kabuto and killing him, to bring back Orochimaru? Would he betray his family? Surely he wouldn't.

The evening seemed to come in slowly this day. Lilly had stopped feeling scared and had asked Cecilia to let her spar with her. Cecilia wasn't really wanting too, but at the same time she was. She was wanting to see how much the young Uchiha kunoichi had gotten stronger.

"You've greatly improved Lilly." Cecilia smiled, after having beaten Lilly, but it didn't surprise Cecilia, or anyone, that Lilly was beaten. She still had a lot to learn, even though she was already a Genin ninja.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled, as her eyes faded back to her normal colour, as she stopped her Sharingan.

"That Sharingan is coming along well." Itachi said, walking over to the both of them, with Sasuke following behind, rubbing his own neck.

"Maybe I was wrong..." Sasuke muttered. "Even though you didn't figure out that I was a clone, you still know how to use the Sharingan well sis." He said, smiling a little. "Tomorrow I think I'll get the three of you to have a battle and see which one of the three of you are stronger. It's just going to be a friendly battle, then how about the next time we start going on missions?" He chuckled, as Itachi ruffled his hair, knowing that what his little brother had just said, was a good thing for the team, as well as their sister.

"Alright." Lilly giggled, as Sasuke's hair looked funny, thanks to Itachi having messed it up. Sasuke complained slightly at Itachi under his breath, as he fixed his hair back into place. Just as he finished, some of the ninja that were in his year walked over, and looked at him.

"What do you want?" He questioned them.

"Nothing." The girls who had come over said, as the boys just looked down.

"Then leave." Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Alright..." Ino said, walking off with the rest of them following her, the only one who stayed behind was Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance and looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said quietly, hiding a blush that was clearly wanting to show. Out of all the girls - besides Hinata - Sakura was the one who had the biggest crush on Sasuke.

"What?" He sighed, getting rather annoyed and even his big brother and little sister knew that.

"Well umm..." Sakura looked down going quiet.

"If you've nothing to say we'll leave." Sasuke said, putting his hands into his pockets, walking off.

"Try again next time." Itachi said to Sakura, before heading off.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled, following after her older brothers, leaving Sakura on her own.

As the next morning arose, Lilly, Sasuke and Itachi headed back to their own home, after having spent the night at Naruto's just to ensure that nobody would come after them. They weren't wanting those two sound ninja's to find them, and take Lilly from them, taking her to Kabuto and possibly giving her the cursed mark.

"You okay Lilly?" Itachi questioned, noticing the quietness of their sister.

"I'm fine." Quietly, she replied to him.

"Is something bothering you?" Sasuke questioned, knowing that something must be, seeing as she wouldn't get this quiet.

"No."

"Sis, don't lie." Sasuke sighed, knowing that she had a habit of hiding her true feelings, as well as what she was thinking, and that now was one of those times.

"It's nothing."

"Sis."

"Fine." Lilly sighed, finally giving up arguing with him, knowing that she wasn't going to get help from her big brother Itachi, to stop him pestering her about it.

"What's wrong?" Itachi questioned, as they walked inside their home.

"Why does Kabuto want me? What would he gain from me?" She sighed, as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"We don't know for sure, but whatever it is, he won't get it." Itachi reassured her, patting her head. Sasuke was being strangely quiet, as he had a great idea why Kabuto wanted Lilly and what he wanted her for. However, he wasn't wanting to scare her anymore than she already had been. He would just wait until they came for her, but first, he needed to know the entire truth behind his brother's actions, and from people who were dead. He needed to find the truth from the people who had created the Village of Konoha and had run the village until their deaths. He needed to talk, and bring back, the former Hokage's.

**Chapter 45 - The Four Hokage's Alive?**

As a few days passed, Sasuke had suddenly disappeared from the village without a trace. Itachi had a feeling he knew what his younger brother was planning, but wasn't going to say anything, not wanting his brother to get into bother like he had the previous time. Sasuke had been classed as a 'missing-nin' and an 'international criminal', whereas Itachi had just been classed as a 'S-rank missing-nin'. Itachi had convinced - after the Hokage had seen how useful he had been to the village - the Hokage to agree to have those titles removed from Sasuke, as he had nothing to do with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki anymore. He knew Sasuke had changed his mind, with those sound ninja's coming after Lilly and was planning something, although, he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Where's big bro Sasuke?" Lilly questioned, getting worried about where he was, and what was going on one day.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Itachi lied, patting her softly on the head. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it." She sighed, looking down. "I don't want to lose him."

"Sis..." Itachi said, kneeling down to her height. "I want to show you something, although, I don't know what you'll think. Or them." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" He had ended up confusing her slightly, as she had been left in the dark from being able to talk to her parents who had been brought back not that long ago.

"It's better if I show you sis." Itachi smiled softly. "But first, I need to check something." And as he finished that, he left. Lilly was alone now, but she had gotten used to it.

She headed into the woods and was surprised when she seen her brother Sasuke. She didn't even take a minute to let him see her, before running up to him, giving him a hug. She wasn't alone now. He seemed a little different now. He didn't seem like himself and she could feel this from his chakra. It felt dark and scary. She didn't like it one bit, and slowly let go, backing away. To her surprise, he grabbed her by the arm, smirking.

"Hello sis." He said, in a scary voice. What had happened to Sasuke?

"B-Big bro..." She managed to utter out, as she had gotten scared. She was scared of her own brother. Luckily for her, someone else had noticed the dark and scary chakra emitting from Sasuke and appeared beside them within a flash, knocking Sasuke to the ground suddenly, picking Lilly up and vanishing with her. It had been Josh, and Neji.

"Josh!" Lilly exclaimed, as he held her in his arms.

"Hello Lilly." Josh smiled softly.

"What the hell has gotten into Uchiha?" Neji said, sounding rather annoyed.

"I-I... I don't know Neji." Lilly said, shaking. Josh gently stroked her cheek, trying to calm her down. His hand was warm and gentle, and made her feel safe. He made her feel safe.

"Where's Itachi?" Josh questioned, knowing that he should've been nearby, and should've noticed the dark and scary chakra coming from his younger brother.

"He left. He wanted to check on something." It wasn't as if she was lying, that was what Itachi had said to her he was going to do.

"Let's get you home for now Lilly." Josh suggested and Neji nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Lilly said, as Josh and Neji headed home, towards the Uchiha compound, or what was left of it.

After the three of them had left Sasuke alone in the forest, he used some jutsu to bring Orochimaru back from the dead. Why was he doing this? As soon as the snake got back into the living world, he seemed as creepy as ever and smirked at seeing his former student before his eyes.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru said, in his creepy, snake-like voice.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said. "I need your help. I want to know the truth behind what they forced my brother to do, and why Kabuto is after my sister."

"And you think I will help you?" Orochimaru smirked.

"I brought you back, so yes." Sasuke simply stated. "I need to talk with the former Hokage's. All of them."

"Very well." Orochimaru said. "However, to be able to get the required sacrifices for the jutsu, I need to go the Uchiha hideout."

"Fine." Sasuke stated, before heading off. He was heading in the direction of the Uchiha hideout. One place Lilly hadn't been.

The both of them walked to the Uchiha compound, avoiding any places where Lilly was most likely to be, before reaching the Uchiha hideout. Sasuke opened it, and headed inside with Orochimaru behind him. He didn't seem even the slightest bit suspicious of what the snake was going to do.

As Lilly fell asleep in her bed, in her own room, Itachi walked in, with two people behind him. Fugaku and Mikoto. He walked towards his sister's room and opened the door just enough to look in and seen that she was sound asleep. He smiled and opened the door more, without waking her, walking in and sitting gently on the edge of her bed, stroking her long straight hair softly. She muttered something so quietly, that neither of the three of them were able to make it out, but it didn't matter. Just seeing Lilly made Mikoto and Fugaku smile.

"She's grown up." Mikoto whispered, not wanting to wake her.

"Very much so." Fugaku agreed.

"She has grown up. Even though she hasn't truly said anything to me or Sasuke, both of us know that there is a boy within the village who she has fallen for. But the good thing is, we both know that same boy, likes her back." Itachi whispered. He knew this, because when Josh had helped Lilly before, she had blushed faintly, but still noticeable, and when Lilly kissed Josh's cheek in 'thanks' one day, he had faintly blushed as well, but it was more noticeable than what hers had been.

"Well that's good to hear." Fugaku chuckled softly and quietly. However, it wasn't quiet enough and Lilly woke slightly, rubbing her eyes. She didn't get to see them, as they had left quickly, except Itachi. He had stayed sitting on her bed, stroking her hair softly.

"Hello sleepy-head." He smiled, as she looked up at him, smiling tiredly.

"H-Hi." She said, as she yawned. She was still tired, and who could blame her. It was 2.30am in the morning.

"Go back to sleep sis." He said, kissing her forehead softly, smiling.

As Lilly fell back to sleep, Itachi stayed by her side, and looked over to the door, when their parents walked in again. They smiled softly at the sight of their oldest and youngest together.

"She will find out soon son, but not now." Mikoto smiled, ruffling up his long black hair, before gently kissing Lilly on the head, which made her turn a little, but also smile.

"Keep looking after them. And you will need to keep a closer eye on Sasuke now, more than ever." Fugaku said, in an instructing tone. It was an order to Itachi to keep an eye on what his younger brother was up too.

"I will." Itachi said, as he yawned slightly. He too was getting tired, and his parents knew it, so they said their final farewell, and left the two alone in the room to sleep.

In the Uchiha hideout, Orochimaru had started to perform the jutsu, bringing back the First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokage's. They had been allowed to have their own personalities, so when the Third was back, he recognised straight away who was behind this.

"Sasuke." The Third Hokage said, in an astounded voice. "What are you doing?"

"I want to know the truth." Sasuke said, and what he didn't realise, was that as he started his conversation with the four Hokage's, Orochimaru had left.

"About what?" The Second Hokage groaned, rather annoyed.

"What my older brother was ordered to do, and why." Sasuke stated. Somehow, none of this seemed to have anything to do with the Fourth Hokage at the moment, but it was more than likely that Sasuke would find something to ask him. What, only Sasuke would find the answer to that.

Orochimaru headed back towards his old hideout, and found Kabuto dead. He seemed rather pleased about that. Maybe he had only thought of Kabuto as someone to heal his wounds and injuries whenever they got into trouble with other ninja.

Peace and quiet went throughout the village, even the Uchiha compound. Some people thought it was strangely quiet and that something was more than likely going to go wrong, but for now everyone within the village seemed to just enjoy the peace and relax.

**Chapter 46 - Team Sasuke's Assignment**

After a few days peace, Sasuke returned to the village and had ordered his team members to meet him in the Uchiha compound. That wasn't going to be hard for Lilly, considering she was mostly there all the time, whereas Michael and Jynx hardly every went near there, let alone knew where it was, so Lilly had to make sure they got there, and in time. Sasuke wasn't like Kakashi and occasionally, Itachi, he was always on time, or sometimes early.

By the time the three met up with him, he wasn't alone. Sasuke had Itachi and Kakashi with them, it seemed like something was wrong, or maybe they were in trouble.

"What's going on sensei?" Michael questioned, just as worried as the two kunoichi beside him.

"The Chunnin exams are near, and I'm considering entering the three of you in it." Sasuke told his team. Kakashi smiled under his mask, knowing fine well that this was what he had done last time the Chunnin exams came around with Team 7.

"Really?" Jynx questioned, knowing well that no team should attempt the Chunnin exam the first time it comes, after becoming a Genin.

"Yes." Sasuke plainly said, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Awesome!" Michael and Jynx both exclaimed, as Lilly remained calm, and just looked at the sky, thinking. Was she worried that Kabuto would come after her, like Orochimaru had Sasuke?

"You've a week until they begin, so all I'll say is this. Train, rest, and do your best." And with that said, Sasuke left the team alone, but not completely. Itachi had also stayed, while Kakashi had left at the same time as Sasuke.

"Good luck you two." Itachi said, mostly to Michael and Jynx, as he wouldn't see them everyday, like he would Lilly, before heading off, with Lilly following behind.

"Thanks." Both of them grinned, before deciding that they would already start with their training for the Chunnin exams, and fight each other.

As the three Uchiha's headed back into their home, there was a disturbing presence coming from outside the village, and all three of them could feel it. Lilly started to wonder who it was and what they were wanting, so she decided to go and find out exactly what was going on. By the time she got there, there was nobody around, and she seemed a little frightened by it. Was it Kabuto?

As she headed back into the village, heading towards the back, where the big gates and walls that surrounded the Uchiha compound where situated. Itachi and Sasuke had been asked what they were going to do with the Uchiha compound, seeing as it technically belonged to them, seeing as they were the last remaining Uchiha. Lilly had no idea that they had been asked about it, and that they were allowed to determine what happened to the compound, and what they had decided was plain and simple. Keep the walls and gates that surrounded the compound, and rebuild the houses that had been destroyed within the area, leaving some of the main buildings - their home - with the Uchiha clan symbols on them, removing any Uchiha clan symbols from anywhere else within the compound. They would allow foreigners to use these as their homes for a short time, until they left, or got a new place within the village.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned his older brother.

"We're going to start rebuilding the houses. We'll get some of the teams that aren't participating within the Chunnin exams, or haven't gotten very far, to come and help us. Tsunade-sama has already allowed us to do so, and that will make us in charge of it." Itachi explained to his younger brother, just as their little sister walked into the house, into the room.

"What are you both talking about?" She questioned them, placing her bag down. She felt like she needed to pass these exams to prove herself to them even more.

"Nothing important." They both smiled.

"Alright." She sighed, as she headed into the kitchen to pour herself something to drink.

"We can't tell her." Itachi whispered to his sibling, before heading into the kitchen. "Shall I make dinner for us all?" He questioned, as he started to get out the ingredients he needed to cook something they all would like.

"Sure." Both of the young replied.

"Do you need any help?" Lilly questioned, putting her glass down on the table, as Sasuke walked in, before leaning against the wall.

As the three sat down to a peaceful meal, there was a knocking at the door, and Lilly hearing it, got up and went to the door, opening it. It was Naruto. She smiled at the sight of the blonde, before gesturing inside, letting him know that he was more than welcome to come in. As soon as he walked in, he looked around, before calling out for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, in his usually loud voice. Sasuke groaned from the kitchen, before heading out to see what the other wanted.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke sighed, wishing that for once Naruto wouldn't be so loud, and act like a normal person.

"Granny Tsunade wants to see us. Including Lilly." The blonde said, before grinning his usual cheeky grin.

"Why now?" Lilly questioned, as one of Itachi's crows came out and sat upon her shoulder. Clearly the older sibling wanted to know what was going on, before interrupting the conversation.

"Something to do with the tailed beasts." Naruto shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure, and the expression on his face revealed that.

"Go on." Itachi said, now standing in the doorway. "I'll be there shortly." He smiled a little, before heading back into the kitchen. Itachi seemed to be smiling a lot more than usual now. That was a good thing, but whatever was making him smile more, he was keeping it a secret, and wasn't telling either of them, which made them even more curious to know why he was so happy lately. It wasn't if they didn't like seeing him smiling, they did, they just wanted to know why.

When the three jinchuuriki reached the Hokage's office, they weren't surprised to find Shizune there as well. Shizune was like Tsunade, but not as powerful, and not a 'Legendary Sannin'. Shizune was a medical ninja, and had learned a lot from Tsunade, and was always by her side, ready to help whenever they needed her, or especially if Tsunade needed her.

"Hello you three." Shizune said, with a smile, letting the three into the office. Tsunade was sitting behind a large desk, looking at some papers. She didn't seem as happy as she was, so it worried the three greatly.

"What's going on Granny?" Naruto questioned, and winced as Sasuke slapped him hard across the head. Naruto did respect Tsunade, but had always had a habit of calling her 'granny' just because, even though she looked young, she was old.

"All of the tailed beasts have been captured by the Akatsuki," Tsunade simply stated, "and there is only four remaining." This worried Lilly greatly, she knew that the three in the room were three of the tailed beast hosts, and that there were another four besides them, so if three had been captured, that meant that there was only them and one other jinchuuriki still around. Who was the other surviving jinchuuriki?

"Who's the other one?" Sasuke questioned, clearly wondering the same thing as his sister.

"Killer Bee." Naruto smirked, answering the question for Tsunade. "He's the eight-tails host."

"Correct, we need to..." Before Tsunade could continue, she trailed off, as she received news from Shikaku - Shikamaru's father. She went strangely silent, after hearing the news. "The Akatsuki has gotten Killer Bee and the eight tails. You three are the only ones remaining."

The three of them remained silent, before Naruto shook his head. Clearly he couldn't believe that the Akatsuki had succeeded in capturing the eight tails. He seemed like he was crying, and that wouldn't have surprised any of them. Everyone knew that Naruto felt closely linked with all the previous jinchuuriki, especially Gaara and Killer Bee. They had known how Naruto had felt all those years, and had helped him grow strong.

"That can't be!" He shouted, before running out of the office. However, he didn't get very far, before Jirayia grabbed him.

"Calm down Naruto." Jirayia said, in a calm voice. "If you let your emotions take over, and anger consume you, then you will lose yourself and allow the nine-tails to take over." Naruto sniffed, before finally calming down. Out of all the tailed beasts, the one that was more than likely to destroy a village when being freed, was the Kyuubi.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled, just as Sasuke, Lilly and Tsunade appeared beside them both.

"It's alright." Lilly smiled, giving him a soft hug.

As soon as Naruto had calmed down, Lilly had suggested that they head to Ichiraku's and that she buys ramen for them all. She didn't mind paying, especially seeing Naruto's face light up into a great big smile at the sound of getting ramen. She would do anything to make her friends, and family happy. Even if it cost her life, which she hoped it would never come too. For now, she had to focus on the up-coming Chunnin exam, before anything else. She had to try forget about the Akatsuki, the tailed beasts, and Kabuto - even though he was already dead, but she didn't know that.


End file.
